My Little Pony: Bringers of Sin
by MaleficGatherer
Summary: Twilight saved Sin, the leader of rebellion from the forest after causing trouble. Worshipers of the Four Horses of Apocalypse are out looking for him dead or alive for the battles he caused. It's up to Sin and the 6 Mares to save the world, but will a dark secret ruin the friendship between Sin and Twilight? Find out! TwilightxOC Rainbow DashxOC, and other possible pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_"You heathens are brought here for a reason: To be punished. You have defied and fought against the messenger of the four gods, you raised armies against us yet failed miserably. Do you see it now Sin? Do you see the consequences of your bold actions? Had you kept quiet like the others, they might've lived" said the announcer. A black pony with white mare stood there with hooves chained together in line with the others who rebelled with him. He looked up the tower's balcony and caught a glimpse of his king, Sin moved as he was pushed by the guards. He walked over to the white stallion with blue hair and amber eyes, his friend named Dawn._

_"Where is she?" Sin asked keeping his voice low enough for the guards not to hear, Dawn chuckled weakly then coughed out loud. The guards glared at him, "You know Ruby...always late" he coughed again then fell to the ground. The guards kicked him "Get up!", Sin growled at them "He's sick-ah!" he screamed as one of the guards kicked him as well. "Silence worm! May the gods of apocalypse have mercy on you...", Sin growled as he lay there. A roar was heard in the distance, everybody looked at the sky where it was heard. "What in the name of...?", Sin laughed as the roaring continued. "Haven't any of you ever heard a dragon's roar?" he laughed as the dragon appeared in the sky and landed in the middle of the area._

_Sin jumped and grab the sword from the guard's sheath and pulled it out with his mouth, he cut the chains of him and Dawn. The guards ran toward them but a huge fire erupted that blocked his path, a female pony jumped down next to him from the dragon's back. She smiled at him "How did I do?" she asked, Sin smiled back at her "Great Ruby". The dragon swung his tail at the group of guards that rushed to him, Sin ran to the tower but stopped as Dawn intervened his path. "No! You have to escape out of this kingdom and get help from the others!" he shouted, Sin shook his head "NO! That tyrant will pay for what he did to me!". Dawn looked at him with sorrowful eyes "Sin, he will pay but you, me, Ruby, and a handful of ponies is all that left. We need a stronger army, we need you to live"._

_Sin knew it was futile to convince Dawn, he shook his head then ran away. Ruby waved him toward the gates, he caught up as Ruby pulled the lever to raise the bridge over the moat. Sin jumped over the bridge and landed safely across the water, he turn back at the Kingdom of Aria watching the fires rising over the castle walls. He heard the guards following him "Get him! The King wants him dead!", Sin immediately bolted toward the dark forest. He kept running faster and faster until the guard's voices fainted, but he didn't slow down. The forest was too dark, no sunlight could ever penetrate these trees. Suddenly he slipped off the cliff he ran into and fell to the darkness with a blood curling scream. The guards arrived at the spot and tried to look down, the leader turn back "No pony would survive a fall like that, let's tell our King the deed is done". And with that they ran off toward their kingdom, down below Sin lay on the ground unconscious yet breathing. What happened...who am I..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1, Sin<strong>

"I'm just saying if you don't want to get your heels wet than why bring them to the beach?" complained Applejack as she pulls the cart full of apples with Twilight helping her listening to her complaints about Rarity. Twilight giggled "Oh come on Applejack she's not that bad...", Applejack scoffed "Have you met her lately?". Twilight laughed but stopped as she heard something from the woods, Applejack stopped as well "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like someone is in pain..." said Twilight, she ran into the dark woods leaving Applejack behind. Applejack sighed then ran off to join her, Twilight ran then stopped and gasped. She found a black stallion lying on the ground clutching his left leg, Applejack caught up with her and stared at the injured pony "Poor critter...must've broke his leg by that fall, what's a person like him doing here in the neck of the woods?". Twilight walked toward, the stallion watched her with both confusion and caution.

Twilight guessed that he's probably around her age, she called out to him "Are you okay?" she asked. The stallion tried to stand but his injured leg screamed at him to stop, he fell to the ground wincing in pain. "I-I guess..." he spoke, Twilight run toward him and tried to help him up. She scan around his body to see what else is broken then stopped noticing something strange. "Where's your cutie mark?" she asked, the stallion looked at her in confusion. Suddenly a headache appeared then spoke "I...don't have one..." he said.

Twilight widened her eyes, Applejack appeared with the cart "I reckon he might wanna use this, because that leg doesn't look like it wants to cooperate...". The stallion nodded then was carried to the cart, Twilight looked at him then asked him a question "What's your name?". The stallion tried to think but nothing came, a headache erupted again and suddenly spoke "Sin...my name is Sin". Twilight never heard of such a name "Well my name is Twilight".

"Twilight?" He spoke, he chuckled causing Twilight to frown then muttered "What a beautiful name...". She blushed then remembered to help pull the cart, Sin laid there then closed his eyes letting his mind drifted away into a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, please read and review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Hub owns My Little Pony: Friendship is magic, I do not...don't sue me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Demigod**

Sin woke up with a big yawn, he suddenly felt the softness of the mattress he found himself laying on. He doesn't remember being here before, heck he doesn't remember anything about his past. His stomach growled fiercely, he clutched his stomach from the pain "Man I felt like I haven't ate in days...". He tried getting off the bed with his leg wrapped up bandages, he took careful steps then heard a scream. He looked up and see purple unicorn he saw in the forest, she looked cute he thought and remembered her name.

"H-hey it's you!-whoa!" Sin suddenly slipped and nearly lost his balance until Twilight ran to help him but he fell on her with their faces a few inches away. Sin couldn't tell whose's face is redder, his or Twilight's, he crawled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "heheh...sorry". Twilight sat up with her face red but changed into a happier expression "You're awake! That's great, it's been two days I was worried that you might've...".

Sin climbed to the bed and looked around "This doesn't look like a hospital..." he said, Twilight smiled "Actually you were in the hospital, the Doctor said your leg should be okay but he wants you to get enough rest". "But why did he send me here?" he asked.

"He needed the room for the patients that contacted a strange disease, he said you should be fine" she said.

"So he wants me to rest in a Library?" asked Sin as he look around noticing a huge collection of books. Twilight giggled, "Actually this is where I live"

"You live in a Library?"

Twilight rolled her eyes but smiled, "No, this is a house that's filled with books I own". Sin looked around, he was amazed by the collection "Wow, that's really cool". Twilight smile became bigger "Really! My friends said it's kinda strange but-".

"Did you read all of them? If you did I would've been impressed" he said still counting the books.

"Well yeah of course I did!" Twilight lied, she haven't really read all of them. She wanted to but she does have a huge collection of it.

"Well then...I'm impressed" Sin smiled, Twilight nervously smiled back then she heard the door opened. "Oh good that must be him, Spike!" Twilight called, "Coming!" the voice called back. Sin watched the purple baby dragon climbed the ladder to the room, as soon he looked up he was surprised at first but then remembered "Oh you're the guy who doesn't have a cutie mark!-".

"Spike!" Twilight shouted, she scowled at him and Spike grabbed a zipper and pulled it across his face. Sin looked at his leg and see only his skin, he looked at Twilight's cutie mark "Wow! A cutie mark! I heard about them but I never seen one in person". "What?" asked Twilight "You never seen a cutie mark before?", Sin suddenly gasp and covered his mouth "Did I really said that?". Twilight nodded "So you are not from here, was there anybody from where you're from have cutie marks?"

Sin shook his "I...can't remember", Twilight looked at him "Oh I'm sorry I forgot! The Doctor also said that you're suffering from amnesia!". Spike slapped his forehead but Sin smiled "It's okay, it's not like you caused it".

Twilight smiled at him then heard a creepy noise "What was that?" she asked, Sin smiled nervously as his stomach growled. Spike burst out laughing making Sin's face red with embarrassment, Twilight giggled "Hungry huh?". He grin as his stomach growled again "Yup".

**_Meanwhile_**

_The dragon roared as it was covered in chains being dragged to the courtyard, there stood a dark pegasus unicorn watching the guards dragging the creature here. They bow toward him as the walk toward the dragon "Insolent fool" said the King, his dark menacing made the guards shiver "You come into MY kingdom, try to free MY prisoners, and make me look like a fool in front of MY GODS!". The dragon laughed "This kingdom is not your's..."_

_The King chuckled darkly and whisper to the dragon "Sorry to tell you friend but Sin's dead, he won't be in my way anymore. Those Ponies of the Rebellion can't do anything without him, there's nothing to stop me from summoning the The Great Four". The dragon laughed even harder "Darkness has clouded your judgement, Sin is alive...we dragons can sense their essence and he is recovering as well". The King stood there hoping it was a weak bluff to get him scared but he knew that this dragon don't lie._

_"NOOOO!" The King screamed as he pulled out a blade and stabbed the dragon between the eyes, the dragon roared in pain by the fatal blew until there's no life in him. The King turn to the Guard Captain and pushed him to the ground "You lie to me! You told me he died!"_

_The Captain hesitated and try to spoke "I-I-I thought he did...he fell off the cliff...", The King glared at him. Suddenly the pony's body started vibrating, he screamed as his body shook violently then exploded in a spray of gore. The guards panicked and started to murmur toward each other "The rumors are true! He is the descendant of Death, only he knew how to kill a person with the Death Glare". The King wiped the blood and pieces of skin that was sprayed on him, he turn toward the group of guards._

_"I am in need of a new captain! Those who wish to carry the responsibility, rise now" said the King, the guards looked at each other then a pony walk toward the King. He bowed toward him "I accept the responsibility my lord"._

_"Will your loyalty be questioned?" asked The King_

_"I will still serve you after the Rise of the Four Gods" said the pony_

_"Your name?"_

_"Dusk, my lord" said the pony, The King smiled at him "Ah, you must be Dawn's sibling...what a shame that he'll be punished". Dusk looked up at him "Actually my lord, if it's alright to ask something in exchange?". The King looked at him "Yes?"._

_"I ask that you let my brother live" said Dusk, The King stared at him then spoke in a darker voice "Why?". Dusk smiled "If his life is to be taken, I want it to be by the hand of Death"._

_The King laughed "Ohh...I like you already, Congratulations Dusk you got a promotion. Your first order is to kill Sin"_

**Back to Sin**

"I have to say Twilight, your friend is quite the gentleman" said the white unicorn named Rarity, she watched as Sin first laid a napkin on his lap and kept his elbows off the table while remaining a perfect posture. Twilight grin but suddenly she opened her mouth in amazement as Sin ate all the food Rarity made in three seconds flat.

Rarity sat there with her eyes widened then whispered to Twilight "Yet he eats like a farmer" she said, Twilight chuckled then whispered back "You seen it too right? He doesn't have a cutie mark, I'm hoping that you could help him with that". Rarity looked at her "What are you talking abou-oh! Yes, um Sweetie Belle? Could you come down here for a moment". Sin look up at the stairs with his mouth full of food and watch the little cute unicorn girl walk down the stairs. "What is it sister?" She said.

Sweetie Belle look at Sin then notice the empty spot on his leg "Whoa! You don't have a cutie mark too! Cool we could use a new member! What's your name?". Sin stare at her then swallow the food "Sin, what member?". "The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" said Sweetie Belle with confidence in her voice, Sin smiled "Okay, how many members are there?".

"Four, including you" said Sweetie Belle, Sin paused and looked at Twilight. She gave him a nervous grin "I thought it might help you to get a cutie mark, because well...people are staring and started asking questions". "I thought they were staring at you" said Sin, Twilight gave him a look "What? Why would they be looking at me?". "Well you are quite a looker so I thought that the guys-" said Sin when he was interrupted by Twilight "Wait what did you call me?" she said as her face started to blush, Sin rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment realizing what he just said.

Sweetie Belle broke akward silence between them by pushing Sin out of the house "Come on let's go meet the others!" she shouted. As Sin left with Sweetie Belle, Twilight stood there with her face pink while Rarity gave her a smile "Well look like someone have an admirer...". Twilight's face reddened and tried to look away, she stop and looked out the window "Umm...Rarity you might want to check this out". Rarity looked outside and see a group of ponies in Black Armor, the one with the biggest armor which probably tells her he's the leader step out and shouted. "We're here for the fugitive!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it so far, I want to say how I'm amaze that I already have over 50 hits and a review! The person demands I should make more (which he mispelled but I'm not judging) and I shall make more. So Read and Review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Hub owns My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I do not...don't sue me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, Cutie Mark**

"Where is the fugitive?" said Dusk, Rarity and Twilight walked outside watching the commotion. Ponies murmured to each other while staring at the guards, a blue pony appeared with a long rainbow colored hair confronting the guards. "What is Rainbow Dash doing?" Twilight whispered, Rarity shrugged and watch her friend. "What are you talking about? There's no fugitive" said Rainbow Dash, Dusk smiled "Oh really? Haven't seen any new ponies with black skin and a white mare?". Twilight gasped, _"Does he mean Sin? It can't be..." _she thought. Thankfully Rainbow Dash kept quiet about him "Nope, no one here that looks like that".

Dusk scowled at her "He is a fugitive from the law of Aria! If he is here I'll-", Rainbow Dash interrupted him by shoving her face in front of him "Or you'll do what?". Dusk stared at her then scoffed "Why am I wasting my time with you? If you won't tell me then I'll have to speak with your princess". "About what?" boomed the voice of a pegasus unicorn that arrived, the residents of Ponyville bowed to her arrival murmuring the word Princess Celestia. Dusk looked up at her "A fugitive of our Kingdom has escaped and we want him back, we guessed that you might have him in this town...". Princess Celestia looked at him "You're from the Kingdom of Aria are you not?" she asked.

Dusk nodded causing Princess Celestia's expression turn into darker and colder "I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave, if I find the fugitive I will turn him in for you". Twilight hesitated and wanted to speak out but she never seen Princess Celestia this mad and scary before. Dusk nodded slowly then order his guards to leave, before he left he turn and gave Twilight a cold glare then left. Princess Celestia turn her attention to Twilight and walked toward her. Twilight smiled nervously acting innocent "Whoa that was weird, a fugitive in Ponyville? Hopefully he'll be capture before he-". "Where is he?" Princess Celestia spoke interrupting Twilight, Twilight sighed then walk toward where Sin was at.

* * *

><p>Sin laughed as he walked with the infamous Cutie Mark Crusaders, he met Scootaloo and Apple Bloom and introduce himself to them. "Whoa, you don't have a cutie mark and you're like my sister's age? Talk about bad luck" said Apple Bloom. "Well I guess I wasn't as active or creative in my past, so what do we do?" he asked, Scootaloo raised her hoof and shout oooh like a monkey. "I know what we should do! Let's try fencing!" said Scootaloo.<p>

Sin and the crusaders get into fencing gear, he wanted to ask where did they get the stuff but he decided to drop it. "Have you ever fence before Sin?" asked Sweetie Belle, Sin shook his head. He started to find it a little irritating how people keep forgetting his amnesia but he don't want to be rude. "It's easy all you have to do is poke that thing at your opponent and you win!" said Scootaloo, "That's it?" he asked. The three nodded then grab the sabers, Sin grab the saber too but suddenly he felt a familiar feeling with the blade in his mouth.

"I go first!" shouted Scootaloo, she charge at Sin with the blade but he parried it then jabbed the tip at Scootaloo. She stopped there in amazement while the other two cheered "Alright that was cool! Did you see how fast he did it?"

"That was really quick, are you sure you never fence before?" asked Sweetie Belle, Sin shook his head "I don't know, maybe I'm good at it but I'm not sure it was fencing I was familiar with". Scootaloo pouted as she walked over to the bench then sat down. Sweetie Belle jumped up "I'm next!", Sweetie Belle ran toward Sin while swing the saber around. He blocked each of them then jumped and did a mid-air flip then landed behind Sweetie Belle. As she turn, it was like lightning fast when the tip jabbed toward her chest. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo sat there with their mouths opened, Sin chuckled "I can get use to this...".

Apple Bloom jumped up but whispered to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, Sin stood there with a curious look on his face. The Crusaders turn to him with evil smiles, "Uh oh" he said, he knew where this is going. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADER ATTACK!" yelled the three as they charged at him in all directions. Sin moved fast blocking and deflecting blows, he swung his saber at Sweetie Belle's legs and cause her to flip and fell to the ground. Apple Bloom jumped on Scootaloo's back then launch herself in the air and dive toward him the saber. Sin thrust his saber toward Apple Bloom's, they connected then bend which bounce Apple Bloom into the sky then she fell as Sin caught her before she landed on the ground.

"Whoa...thanks" she said, "No problem, oh and by the way...you're out" said Sin as he poke her with the saber. Apple Bloom frown then walk away leaving him and Scootaloo the only ones standing. The Scootaloo charge toward him and he did so too at her, suddenly Scootaloo flapped her wings creating a strong wind blowing the saber out of his mouth. "I got you now!" she shouted as she lunged toward him. Sin dodged then kicked the saber out of her mouth into the air, he jumped then kicked the saber toward Scootaloo as it hit her and launched her to the tree.

He landed gracefully then panicked "Oh no I'm sorry Scootaloo" he shouted as he ran toward her but stopped as he heard laughing. She looked up at him and smiled "That...was...AWESOME! You're almost as cool as Rainbow Dash!" she shouted. He sighed in relief then laughed as the Crusaders jumped around him. He turn and saw Twilight over the hill, he ran toward her with a big smile "Hey Twilight did you see that?".

Twilight nodded but she didn't smile, she gestured to Princess Celestia as she step forward and look down at Sin. He can tell that she's looking for the cutie mark, when the Princess couldn't find it she frown at him "My name is Princess Celestia, Ruler of Equestria. Twilight has told me your name Sin, is it true that you can't remember anything?". Sin nodded slowly and watch Twilight, she looked at the ground trying to avoid making eye contact.

Princess Celestia's expression lightened a little but her expression hasn't change, she turn to Twilight "Bring your friends to the castle tomorrow, there is something you must know about...his kind". Twilight looked up and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came. _"My kind?" _Sin thought, he can probably guess that the Princess don't like him for some reason. Princess Celestia left after muttering something. Sin look at Twilight "Are you okay?" he asked, Twilight looked up and nodded "Yes..." she lied.

Sin and Twilight came home, he looked around and called for Spike but he guess that he probably went out to do some dragon stuff. Twilight sat on Sin's bed still trying to avoid eye contact, he sat next to her looking at the books she have. "You know you could turn this into a library" he said, Twilight nodded slowly but didn't answered. Sin try thinking of a way to cheer her up but he doesn't know anything about her like what make her happy or what offends her. He sighed "She doesn't like me huh?", Twilight looked up and turn to his direction "No! Don't be silly Princess Celestia is very kind! She was probably still upset about the-". Twilight stop there, she couldn't bring it inside her to tell him that he's a fugitive.

Sin raised an eyebrow, he wanted to ask but he probably might go to far. He looks at Twilight's cutie mark and smiled knowing what he wanted to ask "So how did you get your cutie mark?" he asked. This caught Twilight's attention, she looked up and smiled as if whatever bothered her has left. "It's a long story, it started when I wanted to practice magic and-", Sin interrupted her "Wait you can use magic?" he asked. Twilight nodded and pointed at the horn "Us unicorns can produce magic with it".

Sin whistled "Man, you never cease to amaze me Twilight", Twilight's smile grew "Anyway on to my story, my parents enrolled me to this magic school for gifted horses but nobody told me that I had to pass the entrance exam. My exam was to make a dragon's egg hatch but I wasn't unable to do a thing, that is until a sonic rainbowboom unleashed my potential which attracted Princess Celestia's attention. She took me as her student so I can master my abilities, and right there my cutie mark appeared". "Sonic rainbowboom?" Sin asked.

Twilight giggled "I know it sounds weird but it actually happened-", Sin interrupted her again "No...I think...I remember something about it, it seem familiar". This made Twilight smiled "Really? Your amnesia must be wearing off, that's great!". Twilight's expression suddenly changed, Sin try to cheer her by grabing a book and suggest reading it together. She yawned then rested her head on Sin's shoulder "I wish you could remember, maybe you could tell me of your stories when you were a frilly...". Sin smiled "Trust me Twilight, you'd be the first one to hear about it". Twilight blushed, _"You're no fugitive Sin, I know deep down you are a good person" _she thought as she dosed off.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Next chapter will explain about the Four Horses of Apocalypse, so stay tuned!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Hub owns My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I do not...don't sue me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, Four Horses of Apocalypse**

_Dawn was dragged by the guards through the castle halls, he looked up at the sky and can only see gray colors of the clouds that blocked the sun and never moved. The guards dragged him to the balcony of the tower where his king is at. The King smiled at his pain "Quite a mess you made, invited the dragon to your little party? You know how my guest feels about that". Dawn stared up at him "It was still worth it, Sin escaped and he'll get help", The King laughed._

_"Tell me Dawn, how long ago was it when he escaped?" The King asked, Dawn looked at the ground "...four". The King chuckled, "Sounds like he abandoned you, who could blame him? He was just overcome with fear...". "You wanted to believe that do you? YOU'RE the one who is afraid of him, you feared how he raised an army in one day" said Dawn, The King furiously kicked Dawn's head but took a deep breathe._

_"You're lucky I promised your brother that I'll kept you alive" said the King, Dawn looked up with his eyes opened "My brother's dead...". The King laughed "Really? He looked pretty healthy to me when I assigned him Captain". "No! You're lying..." said Dawn, "He'll never work with the likes of you". The King smiled maliciously "Did you ever wondered how we find your secret hiding spot?", Dawn looked up at him in confusion then widened his eyes. "No..."_

_"Yes! Your brother told me! He told us in exchange for his life and a position for the guards, your dear brother Dusk betrayed you" said The King, he order the guards to bring him closer to the balcony "Come, I have something for you". Dawn looked down from the balcony and gaped at horror, Ruby's limbs are tied to ropes divided to each group of guards. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, he stared at the bruises, cuts, burn marks, and signs of a whipping. She was tortured in many ways, he screamed out for her name but she replied with a hoarse scratchy voice._

_The King laughed darkly at Dawn "Word on the street said you and her are to be married, allow me to congratulate her. PULL!" he shouted at the guards. The guards pulled the ropes that held Ruby's limbs, she screamed in pain but it was drowned by the King's laughter. Dawn closed his eyes "Her scream...I would hear it forever..." he thought, he covered his ears until..._

_"My Lord!" said one of the guards, the other guards stopped as the King turned away and stared at him "What is it? I was just getting to the good part!" whined the King like a five year old. "I'm sorry but we finally found it my lord..."._

_"Found what?"_

_"The Tomb of War" said the guards, The King smiled as if he heard the greatest news of his life. Which it was, he turn toward the guards below "Let her go! I have a better idea...she will be one of the lucky ones to be killed by the gods". The guards let go of the ropes causing Ruby to drop to the ground writhing in pain, Dawn sighed with relief then break into tears at the thought of the guard not getting her in time. The King looked at him "Consider this as a wedding gift..."_

* * *

><p>Sin yawned as he walk down the path to Canterlot with Twilight, he felt really groggy but he doesn't mind. Twilight stopped as they made halfway way to the castle and turn to him "Did you...remember what happened last night?" Twilight asked. Sin thought for a while, he remembered reading with Twilight resting on his shoulder and they both fell asleep in the same bed. Sin's face reddened as he thought about it "Umm...nope nothing at all!" he said. Twilight's face saddened a little "Oh...um okay well...let's go" she walked ahead leaving Sin behind, "Was it something I said?" he called.<p>

As they arrived inside the castle they met up with five ponies standing outside the door to Celestia's throne, all five of them ran to meet him. "Well these are my friends, the blue pegasi is Rainbow Dash, the yellow pegasi is Fluttershy, you met Rarity and Applejack before but you probably don't remember and this is-". Twilight was interrupted by a pink pony jumping up and down in front of him "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name?", Sin chuckled nervously "Umm...Sin".

Pinkie Pie stopped jumping then frown "Sin? That's a weird na-" Twilight interrupted her by blocking her mouth, she grin at Sin "Umm...isn't Princess Celestia expecting us?". Just now, the doors opened and inside stood Princess Celestia gesturing them inside. As they walked in Princess Celestia pulled a lever behind the curtains revealing stairs beneath the throne chair, "It's time that you all should know about our gods...".

She lead them down the stairs into a dark cave looking place, Sin looked at Twilight with confusion and she just shrugged at him. The deeper they go the colder it got, suddenly they entered a pitch black area. "Whoa!" said Rainbow Dash in amazement, Pinkie Pie screamed echoe and it echoed back to her. Princess Celestia pressed against the wall, it revealed a switch which made a _click _noise. Fire erupted on the torches that are held on the walls. The lights revealed huge statues of four ponies against the corners of the room, the girls shrieked at the sight of them even Sin shivered.

Princess Celestia stood in the middle of the room "These are the Four Gods of Apocalypse, in the beginning of time: There were three: Clockwork the Lord of Time, Zera the Ruler of Space, and The Creator. Together they crafted this world and created the three races pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies. It was known as the golden age until Clockwork predicted that the world will submit into darkness, he told The Creator about but however he didn't believe in Clockwork for the ponies seemed to live in harmony. But Clockwork's prediction was true, the three races argued with each other then it resulted into war. The war go on for decades and The Creator was furious with it, finally he decided to end it by creating four new gods: War, Pestilence, Famine, and Death. Death and War killed and torture the ponies even after death, Famine cursed the land by turning food into ashes and prevent crops from growing, and Pestilence spread many diseases and claimed many lives. War ended but the suffering continued, The Creator realized his mistakes and tried to fix it but the Four god's strength took down the Creator and cast him out of the world."

"Clockwork and Zora left, leaving the world with the four gods to rule over them. It was a true dark age until Death had an interest with a certain pegasi, she gave birth to these twins who inherited his godly powers. He named them Pain and Fear, Pain and Fear roamed the world their father ruled. They witnessed the horror their gods have done to these ponies and decided to fight against their father, they raised armies against the four gods and nearly lost if it wasn't for their secret weapons: The Seven Virtues. Seven ponies were chosen to wield such powerful items, Castitas, Temperantia, Caritas, Industria, Patientia, Humanitas, and Humilitas. The seven of them used the powers to drive back the Four Gods and banished them by creating seals, however Death was the hardest to drive back. Before he was sealed into the void he cursed the land that he was sealed in and swore revenge against us. He said he will bring the end and thus created the legend of the Four Horses of Apocalypse".

Everything was silent at first then Twilight spoke "What happened to Pain and Fear?" she asked. "Pain and Fear lost their immortality by Death's curse, they settled and had families" said Princess Celestia. Sin stood there for a while then spoke "The Seven Virtues, what happened to them?". Princess Celestia stepped on a brick that descended to below them, then a stone tablet rise up showing pictures of artifacts. "The Elements of Harmony!" said Rainbow Dash, Princess Celestia nodded.

"You're half right Rainbow Dash, you see there was a seventh one but it disappeared leaving the others useless. They were enchanted again to work with only six, thus giving it a new name: The Elements of Harmony. However if the Seventh one is to be found their true power will be unlocked and will become stronger than ever". "A power to drive back a god..." muttered Sin, he then thought of something then spoke "Wait what happened to the seventh one?".

"Nobody knew, Patientia disappeared after the gods were defeated. Some said that he don't want it to be used by evil hands and he threw it in the earth as it swallowed it" answered Princess Celestia. Pinkie Pie bounced up and down "Alright! All we have to do is find the seventh artifact and we'll save the world!" she shouted, Twilight stopped her from bouncing by shouting at her "From what? The Gods are cast into the void aren't they? There shouldn't be a problem, right?".

Princess Celestia shook her head then look at Sin "Actually, the gods are coming back Twilight. Sin is from the Kingdom of Aria, ruled by the descendant of Pain. His people worships them, and the their King is trying to free them". Everybody turn and stared at Sin, Twilight looked at him with a worried expression _"Does that mean Sin used to worship them as well?" _she thought. Words started to flow into Sin's head, he stepped away from the group in fear but stopped as courage inside him rise "No! I would never worship those kind of gods!" he said.

"He's right, he never worshiped them" boomed the voice behind them, they all turn and saw a group of guards in black armor blocking the exit. Dusk smiled "I know who you are traitor, Sin the leader of the Rebellion! The one who raised an army in one day and fought bravely against us but was defeated. Although he did escape so we're here to finish what we started..."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, Read and Review<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own it okay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, The Darkness**

Sin and the others stared at Dusk, Princess Celestia stepped forward "I thought I told you to leave" said the Princess in a stern voice. Dusk ignored her and smirked at Sin "It's ironic isn't it? How I used to aid you during our battle against the King, and now I'm fighting against you. How does it feels when you're betrayed by the one you once trusted? How does it feel when the one you called friend abandoned you? Tell me Sin, do you feel pity for me?"

Sin looked at Twilight with a confused face expression then turn back at him "Do I...know you?" he asked. Dusk opened his mouth to replied but stopped realizing what he said wasn't exactly he expected, he coughed "Umm...isn't this the part where you are suppose to say: You traitor! Or, How could you?...". Sin shook his head "Sorry you might mistaken me for someone else, I'm not sure it's possible to raise an army that fast. So if you need help finding him I would be happy to oblige-".

"Look out!" screamed Twilight as she pushed Sin out of the way as a magic orb quickly zoomed past them and blast the wall, he looked up staring at Dusk's horn that glowed for a while then faded. "You were known for alot of things but for annoyance? So something had happened...amnesia isn't it? Good this makes killing you easier". Dusk's horn glowed again then fired another orb at Sin, Sin dodged out of the way as the orb hit the wall again blasting huge chunks of rocks out.

The guards charged at the group by Dusk's orders "Kill them all now!", Sin widened his eyes as one of the guards charged at Twilight. He ran toward her but the Dusk appeared and pushed him away. "If you want to protect her you have to go through me" said Dusk. Sin growled at him "If it's me you want then fine! But leave the others alone!", Dusk shook his head "They have lied and aided a prisoner, they too shall be punished".

Sin lunged but Dusk dodged out of the way in blinding speed, he reappeared on one of the snouts of the gods, Sin looked up at him with a shocked expression "How...". Dusk looked down at him "The reason why I was called Dusk is because at night I become more powerful and faster. Compared to me you are weak!". Sin growled at him, he look back to see if the others are okay. Surprisingly he wasn't expecting the guards already defeated, Twilight smiled at him "Don't worry about us! We'll be fine!". Sin sighed in relief then turn to face Dusk "Alright, if what you said is true then I'll make you pay!" Sin shouted.

Dusk drew a blade from his scabbard, he jumped down landing hard on the ground as it cracks beneath "Here I come!", Dusk charged at Sin with his blade toward. Sin dodged away but barely as the blade scratched his leg drawing blood, Sin wince then landed next to one of the guard's sword. He picked up the sword with his mouth then charged at Dusk, Sin swung the blade at Dusk but he dodged and thrust toward Sin. Sin blocked it by spinning with his blade then kicked Dusk's head, Dusk faltered then charged at Sin ramming him to the ground.

Sin shook his head then dodged just in time for Dusk's blade that stabbed the ground, Sin got up then swing the blade at Dusk but he parried the blade then brought his sword to Sin's chest. Sin quickly acted on instinct and deflected the blade away and slashed Dusk. Dusk fell to the ground and Sin moved in for an advantage but the scene changed suddenly and he found himself standing with Dusk, he turn to him and smiled "They said we're going against gods here, hope you're up for it". Dusk smiled back at him "Once we win this war, we'll make Dawn's and Ruby's wedding the biggest and the greatest event that'll happen to the Kingdom of Aria".

The image faded and Sin was suddenly kicked by Dawn, Dawn spat blood from his mouth as his horn glowed "Should I end it now?". The ground shook and a huge ice spear rised out below Sin, he quickly jumped out of the way of the ice spears as they all ascended from the ground. Twilight and the others moved away from the center to the walls, Rainbow Dash was about to charge in until Princess Celestia blocked her way "No, this is his battle".

Sin jumped on top of one of the ice crystals, looked around trying to find Dusk then heard a _crack _behind him. He turn then watched in horror as what seemed to be millions of ice spears darting his way, he jumped to each crystal top avoiding the spears but there was too many of them. One of the spears hit him and send him flying towards the wall, as he crashed against it more ice spears attacked him all at once like an army of angry bees. The ice spears covered his body except the head which pinned him against the wall, more ice crystals rised out and formed a staircase for Dusk to walk on.

"People believed the strength me and my brother possessed could've stopped the King but they said out of all of us, you were the strongest. So far I'm disappointed, I was hoping to see that power people said to call it: Terrifying. Well it's make things certainly easier and boring" Dusk drew his blade back and swung at Sin. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion, he closed his eyes preparing death to come and take him but something made his senses clear. He heard a noise, he turn to and see Twilight with her mouth opened with fear locked on her face.

_"She cares for you, alot too. Let me take over just this once, you'll live to see her smile" _said the voice that echoed into Sin's mind, Sin closed his eyes and tried to lose the control over his body. Dusk's blade was just about to pierce his skin until it was caught by Sin's teeth. Dusk looked up and stared into the anger filled eyes, "TRAITOR!" screamed Sin as he jerked his head and threw Dusk against to one of the ice crystals. Dusk moaned in pain and stand up, he looked up and saw Sin bust himself out of the ice that holded him. Dusk summoned more ice crystals toward Sin's path but as a trail of ice appeared and crawled toward Sin it somehow split going opposite directions. Dusk walked back and summoned more ice towards Sin but they kept dividing away from the target, Sin broke into a sprint and lunged at Dusk.

He rammed Dusk into the walls and his blade flew out, Sin catched and stared down at him with dark menacing eyes. Twilight couldn't believed what was happening, she knows that's not the same Sin she once talked to before. Dusk looked up making eye contact then felted something he never knew he would've felt from him, fear. Sin yelled as he slashed Dusk "You traitor! I saved your life before and this is how you repay! I done everything trying to give you and your family a better life!" he kept slashing Dusk with the blade, Rainbow Dash covered her mouth from puking by the blood, Rarity fainted, Applejack stood there with opened eyes, Fluttershy hid behind the statue covering her ears, Pinkie Pie covered her eyes, and Twilight stood there with a horrified face.

Sin stopped taking a breath, Dusk was lying in his own pool of blood coughing and spitting out more. Dusk looked up at him "Have...m-mercy...", Sin raised his blade "Never". Sin descended the blade towards Dusk but stopped as he heard Twilight's scream "NOOOOOOO!". Every inch of his body came to a sudden halt, whatever that controlled him had hidden away and he regain full control of his body. He looked at what he'd done then dropped the blade, he looked at the others seeing them shaking in fear. The guards were watching then started murmuring to each other "They're right, his anger is like Death himself". "Had he kept going Captain Dusk's body would've been in pieces now", Sin looked at Twilight with a shocked expression. Tears streamed down his cheeks, he collapsed sobing "What have I done...".

Princess Celestia walked over to him and knelt down next to him and whispered "Do not fear Sin, we can help you conquer the darkness that made you do that", a group of Royal Guards showed and stared at the blood covered pony. "Take him to the hospital now! And take these guards in for questioning" said Princess Celestia, the guards nodded and did what they were told to. Twilight looked at Sin as he cried there, Applejack whispered to her "That man there is as dangerous as that fool, I don't know if you should see him or let him in your home". A part of Twilight agreed but another big part said otherwise, what he had done is terrible but she can't give up on him like that. "No" she said, "I don't leave my friends behind".

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, stay tune and Read and Review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Must I say it? I don't own it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, Memories**

_The King waited patiently as the guards loaded the wagons and carriages, as his ride was ready he walked inside and sat down waiting to pulled out of the Kingdom of Aria. Inside the Carriage is Dawn cuffed from hoof to hoof and a muzzle on his face. "Is this one really necessary?" Dawn asked, The King chuckled lightly "Well if you're not gonna smile then there is no reason to look at your mouth" he said. Dawn stared at him for a while then look outside, there stood another the clone of the King speaking to his people. "It's amazing what magic could do" said the King._

_As the carriage began to pull the King yawned and turn his attention to Dawn "Do you wonder why I brought you with me?" he asked with a smile. "To prove that you are a lonely bitter man who obviously never had a hug from his own mother?" said Dawn, The King laughed "Please! If I ever wanted a hug from that old hag then she would've been alive". Dawn widened his eyes "So it's true, they were murdered...by you?" he said, The King nodded "They were...afraid of the abilities I had inherited from my divine bloodline that they refused to give total control to me when I became prince. So I hurried things up, quite a mess but I finally got what I wanted for a long time"._

_Dawn stared at him for a while "Never had I heard of such evil in my life!" he shouted, The King laughed "I'll take that as a compliment". The carriage wheels first hit the hardwood of the bridge then landed on the ground of the dirt road. The King continued "The reason I brought you with me is so I can show you the glorious power of the gods, and to also fulfill a promise: For you to be the first one punished by the gods. And what other great way to be punished than letting a divine spirit take your body as a host?"._

_Dawn stared at him "What?", The King laughed "Oh I'm sorry! I must have forgot to mention, the gods were driven back because the Seven Virtue pushed their spirits out of their body and cast them into the void. They took the bodies and burn it until there's nothing left. So once I release War he'll be in need of a body, and what could be better than a pony who specializes fire?". Dawn gritted his teeth, it's true that his fire strength surpass others and that when the sun rise so does his strength. The King looked at him for a while "No begging? No crying, no screaming, or at least whining? You people are fearless..."._

* * *

><p>Sin sat on Twilight's chair as she gently rested her horn on his head casting a memory spell, he was upset but he liked the feeling her being close to him. Sin tried to think hard but no new familiar images appeared. After Twilight's horn glowed then faded, she looked up at him "Anything?" she asked. Sin shook his head, Twilight sighed then walked toward her book studying carefully. "Well it must be a strong amnesia, maybe we could get Zecora's medicines".<p>

Sin jumped down and look at Twilight "Your friends...they fear me don't they?", Twilight hesitated but smiled "No! I told them that I'm not giving you up, they'll understand". The last sentence made Sin's heart leap, he smiled warmly at her "Thanks, that means alot". Twilight nodded at him "Why don't you visit them for yourself? I need to run to Zecora's place, I'll be right back!". Twilight left the house heading toward the forest, Sin stood there for a while then called out for Spike.

"Coming!" Spike called back, he jumped down from the second floor and ran toward Sin. "Twilight told me to go visit her friends, mind showing me where they live?" said Sin, Spike nodded "Sure! I'll introduce you to Rainbow Dash first". They walked out of the house and headed down the path, Sin stopped for a while hearing voices echos into his mind: **Vengeance! Only blood can calm my hatred!**

**Vengeance won't bring them back**

**I care nothing for those weaklings I call _Parents_**

**If that's true then there's no reason for it!**

**Silence! I walk this path alone, I don't need you...**

Sin's headache erupted inside him, Spike turn back "You okay?" he asked. Sin nodded while wincing at the pain, he walked next to Spike wondering what kind of argument his remembering. They arrived in front of a house what looks like it was made of clouds, Sin turn his head to Spike and raised an eyebrow. Spike shrugged and knocked on the door which appears to be solid, the door opened and Rainbow Dash poked her head out. "What's up Spi-oh! Hey...Sin, been a while hasn't it?" said Rainbow Dash as she smiled nervously at him, "It been a day" he said.

Rainbow Dash nodded while keeping her smile on "Yeah...so umm...I'm about to go out and do...stuff" she said, Sin smiled "Oh can I go with you?" he asked. "Umm...no that's okay I can go alone" she said as she ran by him in amazing speed. She sighed in relief then jumped when she heard Sin's voice next to her, she turn and see him running in the same speed with Spike on his back holding on his neck "Wait! It's okay I won't-".

Before Sin finished his sentence Rainbow Dash sped up leaving a dust behind, "-hurt you..." he finished. He ran harder and immediately caught up with Spike nearly flying off his back, Rainbow Dash jumped off the ground then flew faster than the speed of sound blowing Sin and Spike away. She looked back seeing no sign of him, she looked forward with a relieved smile then stopped when she heard Spike's scream coming closer to her.

She turn in amazement seeing how Sin slowly catching up, he looked and gave her a competitive smile "Hey Rainbow Dash! Guess what?". "What?" she asked, "Rock".

"Huh?-aaahhhh!" Rainbow Dash screamed as he tackled her out of the way of the incoming boulder, they were still flying out of control then slammed into a tree. Rainbow Dash and Sin groaned in pain while lying on the floor, they both look at each other and laughed. "You're pretty fast for an earth pony" she said, "Thanks!" said Sin as he stood up and offered to help her up. She shook her head and stood up for herself, Sin laughed "Hahaha, you totally remind of Kirin" he said, he stopped and gasped.

Rainbow Dash looked at him "Kirin?" she asked "Is he a friend of yours?", Sin slowly nodded "Yes...I remember now. I used to have a friend named Kirin, he was an orphan who lived in a ponyville far away. He's fast, strong, and very competitive. He's a unicorn with an amazing ability that gave him his name, I wonder what happened to him...". Rainbow Dash smiled "Alright! You remembered something, wait till Twilight hears about this!".

Spike ran to catch up with them then fell to the ground panting, "Hey...what's...going on?" said Spike. Sin and Rainbow Dash laughed then picked up Spike and threw him on Sin's back. Sin walked down the path waving at Rainbow Dash goodbye, Sin arrived at Twilight's house and dropped Spike's unconscious body on the ground. "Twilight? I'm here!" he called out, no reply. He went to his bed and laid down waiting for his dreams to come and visit.

**Dreamscape**

"Catch me if you can Kirin!" shouted the young frilly, Sin watched from the hill at the two frillies running side by side towards the fence. Sin looked around and guessed that he's at a farm with the barns and other animals in the fenced area. Sin looked at the two frillies as they reached the fence, Kirin won. The young frilly looked up at him while trying to catch his breath "Man...you're really fast, how come you don't compete?".

Kirin looked at the frilly "What's good about a competition? I rather stick to background" he said, the young frilly stared at him "Oh come on! Why hide? Don't tell me it's because of your-" Kirin interrupted him before he finished. "It's best that nobody knows of my abilities, I'd be called a monster and be treated like an outcast. I have no choice but to hide, it's what I am" said Kirin. The scene changed to a rainy dark day at the farm. Kirin and the young frilly looked at each other with sadness while the two adult ponies loaded the carriage with their belongings. Kirin looked away "So this is it, you're leaving", the young frilly nodded "I'll write a letter to you! You and I can still be in-".

"No!" shouted Kirin, "No you won't, you'll forget me. Like the others that promised the same thing to me, I'm a freak with dangerous powers. The things I done, the fires I started...". Kirin turned away as tears falls from his eyes, the young frilly reached out his hoof to him but Kirin pushed it away. "This is the last goodbye I wanted to hear, especially from you..." said Kirin as he ran away, Sin walked over to the young frilly then heard the older pony called out his name "Sin!". The young Sin waved at his parents then turn back at where Kirin ran off "There are no goodbyes Kirin". Sin watched his young self ran to the carriage, he held up his head as the rain splashed on his face "No goodbyes...Kirin...".

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! I'm happy to announce that after this story will be a sequel to this story, it's going to AWESOME!...ish...Read and Review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, Kidnapped**

"Wake up!" shouted Spike as he slammed a book on Sin's head, Sin woke up and screamed in pain while clutching his head. A tear fell from his eye "Why did you do that you stupid baby dragon..." he sobbed, Spike dropped the book and kicked it away. "Oh I don't know, it's probably because I want to inform you that...TWILIGHT IS KIDNAPPED!" shouted Spike, the pain in Sin's head seem to disappear as he heard those words. Immediately he burst out the door calling her name "Twilight!" he shouted.

Spike ran to the doorway "Wait! Where are you going? I haven't even said anything about where the kidnappers are or where she was last seen", Sin stopped with his face red with embarrassment. "Oh...yeah...do you know where Zecora's place is at?" he asked, Spike nodded "Yeah, why?". "It's the last place she mentioned to me...wait a minute, how did you know she's kidnapped? Did the kidnappers leave a note or something?".

Spike smiled nervously "Umm...no, it's just that she haven't came back so I assumed-ow!" he shouted as Sin threw a flower pot at him, Sin walked past him back to Twilight's house. Spike called out for him "Wait! Don't you want to know where she is?", "She's at Zecora's place you stupid dragon!" Sin shouted rudely at Spike. Spike frown and crossed his arms "Fine! Sorry that your girlfriend isn't kidnapped so you can save her like some cool hero or Mario...". Sin stopped dead in his tracks, his face went tomato red "Wh-wh-what do you mean girlfriend? She's just a friend, who's a girl who I happened to care strongly for her...".

Spike look at him, Sin stopped again "What I mean to say is...she's a girl...who's a friend...who I owe my life to...wait let me try that again-". "Aw...isn't that nice?" said the voice behind him, Sin turn and face a yellow pegasi with long pink hair. He recognized the pony "Fluttershy?", Fluttershy nodded and smiled "It's great that there's someone who's taking an interest to Twilight, she's a really good friend of mine". Spike chuckled as Sin frown as his face reddens "I do not like her!", Spike laughed harder "Really? What about those lame flirts you usually accidently say to her?".

"I'm not-lame flirts? Ouch...wait I thought you're afraid of me Fluttershy?" he said, Fluttershy giggled "Rainbow Dash already told us that you're okay, although it will take Rarity some time to think about it...". Sin smiled "Oh thank goodness, well since I'm up I guess I should see what's taking Twilight so long. Mind showing me the way Shy?". Fluttershy smiled and nodded "Sure, follow me", Sin and Fluttershy went off leaving Spike behind to clean up the flower pot.

Sin and Fluttershy walked toward the woods, he looked around seeing nobody else living here "Are you sure Zecora live here?" he asked. Fluttershy nodded "What you think I'm leading into a trap?", Sin shook his head. "No it's just that-whoa!" Sin yelped as he stepped in a pile of leaves then fell through the covered hole with the net covering him, he nearly fell to the ground until the ropes of the net connected to the walls inside the hole held him up. He looked up hearing laughter and called out "Fluttershy!".

"Sorry handsome, but I'm afraid Fluttershy isn't present" said a feminine voice, Sin looked watched as somebody wearing Fluttershy's appearance glow then changed into a beautiful unicorn. She looked down at him and smiled "Like a moth to a flame, hey guys I got him!".

"Great job LockHeart" boomed the voice, LockHeart's horn glow then fire a ray to carry Sin up from the hole. Sin growled at her then heard Twilight's voice, he looked and see her tied to a zebra colored pony. Next to her is a big buff earth pony with a huge hammer on his back, he smiled at him "The name's Edge, I see you met LockHeart. Quite a convincing performance right? Just like how the boss planned...". Sin looked at Twilight and growled at Edge "Let her go!"

"Sorry if we do that she'll tell the others and we'll have quite a mess on our hooves" said another voice, a grey pony emerged from the shadows. He wears a straw hat that covers one of his eyes and a piece of wheat hanging from his mouth. Sin stared at him "What are you people?", Edge walked toward him "Mind your manners! You are in the presence of the legendary bounty hunter, GoldHeart!". Sin stared at GoldHeart "Let me guess, LockHeart is your sibling?".

"Correct..." said GoldHeart, Twilight looked at Sin with a worried expression. Sin looked back at her "If you hurt her...", GoldHeart held up his hoof "Don't worry, we don't kill for business. We'll just bring you to the King while keeping her hostage". "What King?" asked Sin, GoldHeart sighed "I see, you can't remember everything do you? Well I'm afraid I can't explain everything to you, Edge carry him to the wagon out there and cover it with hay and a blanket".

Edge nodded as he grabbed the net Sin is covered in and dragged him to the wagon just outside the woods, Sin looked and found three wagons all filled with hay. GoldHeart looked at him "These wagons will hide you and the other girls, all three of us will pull each of them in different directions so just in case if somebody finds it strange that all three of us are going together". GoldHeart gestured Sin to the wagon but he didn't move, Sin spoke to him "You're a honorable aren't you?".

GoldHeart raised an eyebrow "What makes you say that?", "You don't kill for money, if you were greedy you'll do it in a heartbeat with hesitation but something tells me that you're not that kind of person. If so, please let me talk to Twilight". GoldHeart looked at him for a while "Why should I?", Sin stood silent then answered "Because the King sent a group of guards to kill me, if you bring me to him there's a good chance I'll die".

Twilight felt tears streaming down her face, GoldHeart hesitated then looked at Twilight "Fine" he said as he grab out a dagger and cut the net. Sin bowed his head and walked toward Twilight, he smiled at her "I'm so sorry that I got you into this mess, had I known this would happened I would've told you leave me to rot in the woods-". "NO! I would never listen to you if you had said that, it's okay me and Zecora are safe. I just hope for you too...". Twilight looked down, Sin smiled at her "Hey don't look sad, if I'm about to die the last thing I want to see is you crying. Why don't you show me a smile before I go?".

Twilight looked up and smiled through her tears "Sin...", GoldHeart whistled at Sin. Sin turn and walked away to the wagon, GoldHeart cuffed him as Sin watched the others prepare their wagons. "Why would a person like you become a bounty hunter if you don't believe in killing?" Sin asked. "Because" said GoldHeart, "You're not the only one who cares for someone...". Sin looked at him then hoped on the wagon and allowed GoldHeart cover him in hay.

Twilight watched GoldHeart cover the wagon with the blanket, she turn to Zecora "Please Zecora! Do you know anyway we can help?". Zecora nodded "Better not cause a commotion, leave a letter for others to know". Twilight nodded then tried to cast a spell while the others are busy, a paper appeared with words formed on it. _"This enchanted letter can only stay for one day, hopefully somebody will find it in time"_ thought Twilight as LockHeart called for her.

**Meanwhile**

"Hit me again, and this time leave the milk carton" said Spike to the pony pouring him a glass of milk, he gulped up the milk in seconds and sighed "Man what a bad day this turns out to be, first Twilight's boyfriend hit me with a flower pot just because I may have over exaggerated about the kidnapping thing. Second, I'm left to clean up the mess and third...well I got nothing but I'm still in a bad mood!". Spike refilled his cup then stopped when he heard a familiar shy voice "Hi Spike...".

He turn and waved at Fluttershy "Oh hey you're back! Where's Twilight and Sin?" he asked, Fluttershy shivered at Sin's name then looked at him in confusion "What do you mean? I was at home taking care of the animals". Spike scratched his head "What? But you and him looked for Twilight...wait a minute, now that I think of it Fluttershy seemed a little more open up to him-wait another minute!...This milk is EXPIRED!"

"Oops" said the waitress, "Sorry I'll get you another carton free of charge!". Spike held up his hand "No...this isn't about the milk, my friends are in trouble and I need to save them! Fluttershy get everybody together and meet me in Zecora's place!" he said as he ran outside. Fluttershy and the waitress waited inside the house hearing Spike moaning in pain by the expired milk, "How much did he drink?" asked Fluttershy.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Now it's time for a break from all the drama in this short funny parody of the song, Like a Boss.<strong>

**Dawn: We'll stop the King, by your guidance Sin people will know of this battle for eons!**

**Sin: So that makes me the boss?**

**Dawn: Yes, people will want to know about you. So please tell me Sin what is it like to be the boss?**

**Sin: Well the first thing I do is...**

**Sin: Raise an army! (Like a boss!)**

**In one day! (Like a boss!)**

**Defy the gods! (Like a boss!)**

**Get amnesia! (Like a boss!)**

**Get rescued! (Like a boss!)**

**Flirt with Twilight! (Like a boss!)**

**Fight the gods! (Like a boss!)**

**Jump out the window! (Like a ninja!)**

**Throw a flower pot!**

**Spike: Like a boss!**

**Sin: Eat an apple! (Like a boss!)**

**Read a book! (Like a boss!)**

**Be a badass! (Like a boss!)**

**Get ambushed! (Like a boss!)**

**By some guards! (Like a boss!)**

**Get really mad! (Like a boss!)**

**Stab your brother! (Like a boss!)**

**Watch a dream! (Like a boss!)**

**Of my childhood! (Like a boss!)**

**Walk in the woods (Like a boss!)**

**Get kidnapped! (Like a boss!)**

**Make a deal! (Like a boss!)**

**With the-**

**Dawn: Ah! No spoilers!**

**Sin: Oops sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or the song.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, Rescue Plan**

_The carriage stopped, the guards yelled to the King "We're here my lord!". The King opened the carriage and stepped out with Dawn next to him, The King chuckled darkly while looking down at a pit with a big ancient door against the walls. "Finally, The Tomb of War...Legend says that's where the seal is at. Took a while to get here though..." said The King, Dawn scoffed "Maybe if you hadn't killed a couple of your guards this trip would've been faster". _

_"Yes well I despise the weak who can't continue pulling the carriages, they should thank me for putting them out of their misery" said The King, Dawn scowled at him "Yeah, working for you is beyond misery-" The King interrupted him by pushing the air towards Dawn. The King laughed "Broke anything? If you do then you'd be useless to our gods, guards! Go get him, I have something else to do...". The King walked down to the pit but stopped hearing a strange animal noise._

_The King turn and spotted a lamb eating grass from the ground, The King chuckled "How amusing, well I guess this is a good chance to try my latest move" before the King used his power the lamb disappeared. Confused, he looked around and spot him in front of the ancient door still chewing grass. It looked at The King then swallowed and spoke in what sounded like an ancient tone "You came before thee, the sacred Tomb of War. What has thou desire for?"._

_The King stand there with his left eye twitching then smiled as he remembered "Ah yes! You are the divine lamb, the only one who can open the seals. I almost completely forgot...". The King walked toward him and held his head high "My name is Grim, the reaper of life. I am the King of the Kingdom that my ancestor, Death. I desire a chance to serve my gods with them on this planet so that they can rule this world! And make it a better place!"._

_The Lamb nodded "Yes I can smell the blood of Death, so you want to serve your ancient father? Fine, but I'm afraid what you'll see in there is nothing but death". The King nodded "A fine warning it is, but I assure you that I can take care of myself". The King walked through the door then stared dumbstruck at the mess, all of the guards that stayed here died. Blood covered corpses hanged on the walls by spears and the smell of flesh filled the room._

_The King turn at the lamb with a furious look, the lamb looked unafraid as if The King's abilities couldn't harm him. "It was not thee who killed them, a pony in gold armor came and destroy whoever was in there. And took the Seal of War". "Where?..." The King growled, the lamb gestured his head at the path that heads toward to Ponyville. The King barked the orders at his guards, and cast a Death Glare at one of them in anger. After the pony guard exploded, The King walked toward his carriage and sat there waiting for them to pull._

* * *

><p>Sin sneezed by the dust from the haystack he's covered in, GoldHeart shushed him as he pull the wagon. Sin look through a small hole to see the outside and to take a breath of fresh air, finding nothing to do Sin asked "Do you know anything about me?" he said. "Who hasn't heard of Sin, the war leader of the rebellion. The group you and Dawn made, ponies whisper rumors of how your war strategies overthrew The King's generals and their armies. They also say fighting you is like fighting Fear itself" said GoldHeart.<p>

Sin raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?", GoldHeart stood silent trying to remember "Hmm...they said that the way you fought has a mixture between rage and sorrow, it's like the madder you get. The more strength you deliver, and they said after the battle is over...you would cry. Nobody knows why but Dawn does, they said that he was there when something tragic was bestowed upon you. I don't know what it is but it must've left quite a scar in your mind".

GoldHeart stopped as he watched a pony in golden armor throwing something in the lake, the pony turn and looked at him then ran off. Before he disappeared GoldHeart caught a glimpse of the lance he's carrying and noticed something red splashed on it. GoldHeart stared at the lake, "I see..." he muttered. He dropped the handles of the wagon then walked toward the lake.

**Meanwhile**

"Spike! I got your letter! Where's Twilight?" shouted Applejack as she ran to catch up with the others, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie arrived all with the same message sent by Spike. Spike coughed to get their attention "Sin and Twilight are kidnapped! I found this letter by Zecora's place explaining everything and where they're going. If we don't hurry they might die!". The others gasped except for Pinkie Pie who obviously pretended it's not a bad thing.

"What do you want us to do?" said Rainbow Dash, Spike read the letter again "Okay...it says that the three kidnappers are going three different paths but they're going to meet in one place. So we need to find them before they arrived, Twilight is in the east, Zecora is in the west, and Sin is in the north. Since there are six of us we'll divide into three groups, I'll go with Rarity! Rainbow Dash go with Fluttershy, and Applejack go with Pinkie Pie. Now who wants to go after Sin's kidnapper?".

Rainbow Dash seemed to be the only not backing away, although Fluttershy realized that she needs to go with her so she stepped forward shyly. Spike sighed "Fine, Rarity and I will go after Twilight and Applejack and Pinkie go after Zecora. Let's go ponies!" he shouted. The group divided and headed their way, meanwhile back in the hospital Dusk lies on a bed covered in tubes and wires. His body is wrapped up like a mummy, the doctor showed up and looked at the clipboard scribbling some notes about Dusk's condition.

The door opened and a pony in gold armor walked in, the doctor turn and stared at him "Sorry sir, only friends and relatives can visit". "Don't worry, him and I used to fight together" the pony lied, his voice was deeper than the doctor expected. He nodded but was curious "Fight? You two used to be in a war? I only knew one war and that's a long time ago, did something happened out there?" he asked, he obviously can tell this pony isn't from here but he doesn't mind outsiders.

"Nothing you're kingdom should worry about, if you don't mind I like to be alone with him" said the pony, the doctor was silent for a while then nodded. As the doctor left, the pony walked toward Dusk "Who ever did this to you must've been a really crazy warrior, whatever something tells me you have a secret and I'm going to need it". The pony brought out a patch of blue dust, he sprinkled some on Dusk's head then his horn glowed.

The pony stepped back as Dusk's horn fired a ray which revealed an image of what looked like an ancient door buried by dirt and grass, the pony looked at the image then left as it faded. "So you found something yet don't know the secrets it holds. That King should really double-check his guards" he said as he left the room. Dusk moaned then opened his eyes, pain was the first thing to arrive and meet him but something else caught his attention.

Some dust fell off his head, he slowly reached and grabbed it to inspect it "Memory dust? Someone invaded my mind, but who would...wait the ancient door, why am I remembering it?...Of course! It's not disconnected! It's the tomb of one the four gods!". Dusk steadily rised up from his bed, the doctor rushed in after walking in the room. "No! You can't get up yet-" the doctor was unable to finish his sentence as Dusk frozed him with his ice magic.

Dusk slowly got up from the bed then walked down the hallway, turning the whole building into an ice age. The pony stopped noticing the temperature getting colder, he turn and found Dusk behind sending a wave of ice spears at him. The pony quickly dodged and swing his lance at the ice spears, he ran toward Dusk and thrust the lance toward him but Dusk summoned an ice wall to block the attack. Multiple ice spears rised out of the wall towards the pony.

The pony dodged and ducked the incoming spears, to Dusk's surprise blue electricity crackled around the pony and charged through the wall shattering it into pieces. Dusk jumped out of the way of the tackle, he landed sliding on the ice floors sending more ice spears towards him. The pony fired electricity from his lance at the spears, he then thrust the lance to the ground and generated the electricity to the ground. A huge wave of blue electricity charged towards Dusk, he ran further into the hallway cursing under his breath.

He jumped and summoned multiple ice walls to cover the attack, the electricity clashed against the ice walls creating a huge screeching noise. Everything went into smoke, Dusk panted and winced at the pain from his injured muscles. As the smoke cleared stood the pony standing there with electricity pulsing throughout his body, Dusk looked at his helmet and noticed a horn but no light glowed from it. Dusk smiled "I see, you're a unicorn...you generate electricity yet your horn doesn't produce it. Something tells me you're special...".

"Thanks, and I have to admit you're not much of an idiot than I thought" said the pony, Dusk chuckled lightly "I'll take that as a compliment". "Good cause it's the only one you'll get from me!" shouted the pony as he charged immense amount of electricity within his body. "DIE!" he shouted as he fired electricity directly at Dusk, Dusk smiled then slammed his hooves against the ground. Ice crystals rised out to intercept the attack then fired multiple volleys of icicles at him.

Finding no room in the hallway the pony charged against the walls and broke through. Dusk turn as the pony break through the wall next to Dusk with his lance pulsing with electricity, he screamed as he thrust it towards Dusk. Dusk jumped out of the way then slammed one hoof on the ground, a huge ice spear rised out below the pony and impaled him. The spear pierced through his stomach, he hanged there spitting out blood then thousands of ice spears rised out of the spear.

Dusk smiled but it soon faded as the pony's body suddenly dissolved into electricity, the ground cracked under him and the pony rised out with a headbutt sending him to the up. Dusk coughed out blood as he ascended to the ceiling then the pony appeared above him and slammed him down. He reappeared under Dusk and thrust his head into Dusk's stomach again then fired a deadly arc filling the room with electricity.

The electricity caused an explosion, destroying the roof and some walls between them. Dusk laid on the ground with smoke rising from his body, he smiled and stood up looking at the four feet away from him. "I have to say, this is getting fun. May I ask for your name?" said Dusk. The pony grabbed the lance with his teeth, electricity pulsed around him "Kirin" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Looks like both of Sin's old friends are having what we can call...a disagreement...oh well. I'm so happy to have reviews now! (Even though there's only three and most of them are from the same person but who cares?) That's what I really want! Well that and being add to favorites and having people making alerts etc. Anyway stay tune!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Leave me alone...I'm moody...ish**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, A Helping Hoof**

"Oh my! What have you been eating?" said Rarity as Spike jumped on her back when she offered to carry him when he complained about his feet, "Oh you know, rubies, diamonds, and some gems..." he said. Rarity rolled her eyes and ran faster so she can find Twilight's kidnapper. She stopped hearing a crashing sound in the distance, she turn to look but she couldn't see anything what could've made that noise. "What's wrong?" Spike asked, Rarity shook her head "Nothing...".

Rarity ran thinking about Twilight, she's worried if anything terrible happened to her if it wasn't for Sin. _"Sin! It was his fault! If he wasn't here in the first place none of us would have to go through the trouble! The weird guards and the bounty hunters wouldn't show up if he'd was in some different forest so she wouldn't be able to find and save him! It's all his fault!" _, Rarity kept beating herself in her mind by blaming Sin for everything but a small voice crept into her mind: **What if it wasn't his fault?**

"Rarity!" Spike shouted, Rarity looked up and dodged the incoming spell. Spike flew out and banged his head against the rock knocking him out cold, "Spike!" she called. She ran to help him but a female pony appeared and cast another spell, the rock was lifted off the ground and was thrown at Rarity. Rarity gritted her teeth as she cast her own spell to push back the rock but the pony's magic was too strong so she had to jump out of the way.

Laughter rose and the female pony walked toward Spike and petted him "Aw what a cute baby dragon! Maybe after I'm done with my job I'll keep him as my pet" the female pony spoked. Rarity stood up "Who are you and where's Twilight!" she shouted. "It's impolite to shout at a lady, the name's LockHeart sister and partner of the infamous bounty hunter, GoldHeart. He have the brain and I have the magic horn, and you are?" she asked politely.

"Rarity, now where's Twilight?" said Rarity, LockHeart giggled amusingly "Oh don't worry, you'll meet her as soon enough once I capture you". LockHeart's horn glowed and fired a orb at Rarity, she dodged and fired one back at her. The orb was a few inches away from hitting her face until a clear wall appeared and absorbed the spell. Rarity gaped as a bigger orb rised out of the wall and fired itself towards her. Rarity jumped but the orb touched the ground and detonate into a huge explosion, Rarity screamed as she went flying toward the wagon.

As she crashed into it, Twilight popped out tied in ropes and landed hard on the ground. A cloth was tied around her mouth as she tries to speak but only muffled noises came out. Rarity looked at Twilight, "Twi-" she was interrupted by the orb that exploded at the wagon. Rarity was pushed away by the explosion, LockHeart stood there glaring "Dammit! Now it's going to be hard to sneak her in! You're trying to make me a fool in front of my brother! How dare you!" she screamed.

Rarity struggled to stand but fell, she look at Twilight with pain in her eyes. Twilight managed to her move her mouth to get the cloth off, "NOO!" she screamed. Twilight chanted a few words as her horn glowed, LockHeart turn and nearly loss her balance as the ground shook before her. Dirt rised out around LockHeart and formed a sphere trapping her inside, LockHeart screamed but it was soon muffled as the sphere closed. Twilight sighed in relief and cut the ropes with her magic, she ran to Rarity "Are you okay?" she asked.

Rarity groaned "Oh my, give it to me straight Twilight...is it bad?". Twilight looked for any injuries but didn't see anything serious, "What's bad?" she asked "Your leg?". Rarity scoffed "No! My hair! Is it ruined? Is there mud on it? TELL ME!" she shouted. Twilight rolled her eyes but smiled, suddenly the sphere cracked and light poured out. The sphere shattered with LockHeart standing with hatred burning in her eyes. Twilight stood fearless in front of her, Spike moaned as he was awake from his unconscious state and stared at the two ponies throwing spells at each other. "Uh oh, hope the others are okay" he said.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Heads up!" shouted Edge as he swinged his hammer at Applejack, she dodged and tackled him hoping to send him to the ground but it barely made him budge as she crashed into him. Meanwhile Pinkie Pie sneaked and try to untie Zecora before Edge finds out, although she acted as if everything's fine. Edge slammed his hammer at Applejack but she jumped back as it slammed into the ground then lunged at him. She kicked Edge's face causing him to tumble back as he drop the hammer, Applejack took the opportunity to use his weapon against him but it won't budge.

"What in the name of Macintosh?" she shouted in confusion, Edge laughed heartily "That hammer there weighs five-hundred pounds! Go ahead and pull if you want but you'll end up with a serious dental problem". Applejack gave up and try a new plan, she charged at Edge in incredible but suddenly he lifted both his hooves and slammed into the ground. It shook violently causing Applejack to trip and slammed her face into a mud puddle.

She lifted her head and spit out mud "Now why the heck would there be a mud puddle?", Edge charged at Applejack faster than she reckoned he'd be. Applejack stood and try to move but Edge was too fast and slammed into her like a train, she flew toward the wagon and crashed. She screamed in pain at the sound of her bones cracked, Pinkie Pie bit off the ropes of Zecora freeing her in the process then ran to help Applejack.

"Applejack! Are you okay? How many hooves I'm holding up?" she asked as she raised one hoof, "F-four?" said Applejack with apples flying around her head. "Well looks like you're okay then!" said Pinkie, Edge picked up his hammer and walk towards them laughing "Like killing two birds with one...umm...uhh, a rock?" he asked. Zecora rolled her eyes "Your brain is small but you're body is built like a train, typical", "Well thank you" Edge said "But flattery will get you nowhere!".

Edge charged at the ponies with his hammer ready to swing, Applejack closed her eyes but suddenly she heard what sounded like something clashing together. She opened her eyes and smiled at the familiar red pony with a green apple on his leg, "Hey look it's Big Macintosh!" said Pinkie Pie. "Eeyup!" said Macintosh as he pushed Edge back and kicked his face with one leg, Edge yelped in pain letting go of his hammer again.

Big Macintosh grabbed it then swung it across Edge's face, Applejack winced at the sound of a sickening crack then watched Edge's body flew towards the forest and landed with a heavy thud. They waited for him to emerge from the forest but nothing came out, Macintosh looks at Applejack and she smiled at him "Thanks brother, couldn't have done it without ya" she said. "Eeyup" nodded Macintosh, Pinkie Pie jumped up and down "Alright! We got Zecora back!".

"I just hope the others are okay, hey brother can you lead Zecora back to Ponyville? Me and Pinkie Pie need to find the others" said Applejack, Macintosh nodded "Eeyup" he walk next to Zecora as they went off to Ponyville. Applejack and Pinkie Pie turn and ran toward where Sin's kidnapper headed.

**_Back to Twilight_**

"I'll tear you into pieces!" shouted LockHeart as she fired a spell at Twilight, Twilight jumped and fired one back at her but like before a wall apppeared and absorbed then blast a more powerful one back at her. _"I just can't win!" _Twilight thought, _"If only there's something that non-magical that can stop her"_. Twilight stop then turn to charge at her, LockHeart look at her with confusion then smile "Fool, you're running toward your own fate" she said as she fired multiple spells at Twilight.

Twilight ducked and dodge each one of them and continued charging at her, LockHeart growled as every spell she fired missed. Twilight jumped and swung her leg at her but LockHeart dodged then kicked her across the face. Twilight's body spun and landed on the ground, LockHeart smiled as her horn glow "Any last words? Oh let me guess, is it about your boyfriend? Don't worry if he lives he might find somebody else, maybe somebody like me...". Anger seared in Twilight's eyes, she chanted unfamiliar words then her horn glow with bright lights. Suddenly multiple columns of light flashed down striking LockHeart.

LockHeart screamed as she was engulfed by the light then was pushed back away from her, Twilight panted and fell to the ground. Spike ran toward Twilight "That was AWESOME! I never knew you could do that!". Twilight gave Spike a weak smile but her head forced her down, Spike smile vanish as he heard LockHeart's screech. He turn and screamed as he watches the piss off Pony staring at him with what looks like fire in her eyes.

"I...HATE...YOU!" she screamed as she walks slowly towards Twilight, Spike stood in front of her and spread his arms "Leave my friend alone!". LockHeart stared at him, her horn glows "Fine, then you die!" she screamed. Electricity fires out of her horn then suddenly blue electricity appeared and strike at LockHeart's. LockHeart looked around irritated "Oh now what?" she shouted, a pony in gold armor appeared with a lance in his mouth.

LockHeart growled "And who in Equestria are you?" she screamed, Spike stared at the pony's cutie mark. He have what looks like a blue thunderbolt surrounded by Dragon Teeth, the pony answered "Kirin, if you know what's good for you you'll leave them alone" he spoke in a menacing voice. LockHeart stares at him "And what if I don't?" she said, Kirin stood there for a while then suddenly he screamed as intense electricity pulse out of his body.

Spike screamed in fear at the light show ducking a few bolts that zip past his head, LockHeart looked unafraid though "Oh look at mister big-shot, how about you try firing a couple of those bolts at me?". Kirin obeyed and fired electricity at her, she smiled as she cast a wall in front of her but to her surprise it went through it and zapped her. She screamed in pain feeling like her body is going to burst, the electricity dissolved but the pain still roared in her body.

She tried moving but her legs refused, she stares at him "H-how...". "You're paralyzed, since your wall absorbs magic I guess it proves that the ability I have is different..." Kirin said, "That blast will render your body useless until a few hours". LockHeart's head gave up on her then dropped to the ground, Kirin turn to Twilight and kneel down next to her. He placed his hoof on her chest then send a pulse of electricity in her.

Spike nearly screamed in fear but he saw stopped as Twilight suddenly shot straight up, she looked surprise and stared at Kirin but he already went to Rarity and helped her up. She smiled "Oh thank you, Mr. Kirin, it's a good thing you were here before that wench nearly snuff Twilight out". Kirin nodded then walked away, Twilight notice the way he limped then saw a dark bloody wound on his leg she called out for him "Wait your leg-".

"It's alright, I have a medicine for it I just need to get back to my Kingdom" he said, Twilight nodded but then remembered "Wait! What was that you used? You were able to generate electricity but it's not magic...what are you?" she asked. Kirin stopped, he was silent for a while then spoke "I wish I known that myself" he said. He walked away leaving the others behind, Twilight walked Spike and hugged him "Thanks Spike, I knew I count on you. And you too Rarity, where are the others?".

"They're off rescuing Sin and Zecora, hopefully they're okay too" said Rarity, Twilight quickly ran toward north "Come on! We need to find the others before it's too late! Sin needs us!". Spike and Rarity ran to catch up with Twilgiht and set off to find Sin. Kirin looked from afar with his eyes opened in surprise "Sin?...Is it the same person?", he left his trail and ran the other direction towards where Twilight and the others headed.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it so far! Sorry it took too long, stuff happens to get in my way and I was like "Oh come on!" but spring break is coming and these chapters will be flying! Read and Review!<strong>

**And oh since after I made that parody of Like a Boss song it gave me a idea of making more parodies so I'll post a new parody song after the next chapter! So stay tune!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, Outsmarted**

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy glided over the tree tops towards where the kidnapper went, as every minute passed Fluttershy became more and more afraid to face Sin again. Rainbow Dash noticed by the expression on her face, "Don't worry he's a nice guy Shy. He needs us to save him, besides if he hadn't snapped that weirdo back there could've kidnapped us or worse" she said. Fluttershy nodded but she's not fully convinced, the image of Sin attacking that pony burned into her mind.

"There he is!" shouted Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy looked down at the bounty hunter with the straw hat and a piece of wheat in his mouth. Sin stood with him chained up to the wagon looking at both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash caught his glare as if he's warning them about something. They landed 5 feet away from the bounty hunter, GoldHeart looked at them both "I knew you two would show up, that's why I stayed here waiting. Edge and LockHeart must be beaten by now, I'll have to send them a giftbasket later".

"Wait how do you know they're defeated?" asked Rainbow Dash, GoldHeart let go of his wheat and watched carefully as it was blown towards the south. "Looks like I have the advantage now" he said, Rainbow Dash scoffed "Please! I'm the fastest pony in Equestria! I believe I'M the one who have the advantage!". Rainbow Dash charged towards GoldHeart in such incredible speed, he nearly hesitated then act fast.

He jumped over Rainbow Dash then threw a net in front of her, the net came towards to too fast and caught her before she turn away. Fluttershy gasped as Rainbow Dash fell to the ground struggling to get it off, GoldHeart noticed the missing hat and picked it off the ground. Fluttershy panicked a little then nearly yelped as Sin called her name "Fluttershy! Don't be afraid, if his predictions about the other two bounty hunters are correct then you won't be alone!" he said.

Fluttershy looked at his eyes, she can tell he's worried about her and Rainbow Dash. She smiled and turn to GoldHeart, the wind blew harder towards her then she realized something. "Wait now I know what you meant about having the advantage, you're using the wind to help your traps" said Fluttershy, GoldHeart nodded "I'm an honest man I can tell you that, this field is littered with booby traps, you'll be safe in the sky but it will be impossible for you to charge against me" he said.

"So we have to fight without getting close to you?" said Rainbow Dash as she struggles to get out of the net. GoldHeart nodded "If you can, it'll be hard but I'm sure you'll figure it out. Everybody has a brain, it depends how the person use it" he said. Sin turn his head to him "Funny that sounds like something a teacher would say", GoldHeart chuckled "Yes but I invented it and they stole it from me".

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes funny story actually I was-"

"Oh who cares?" shouted Rainbow Dash as she finally managed to get the rope off. She flew back next to Fluttershy and caught sight of the others behind them, "Hey they arrived!" she shouted with hope. Spike was front of them and waved at the two ponies "Hey Sin we're here to rescue you-whoa!" he shouted as he stepped in a pile of leaves triggering an explosion underneath him. The group stopped and watched him flew towards the wagon next to Sin then crashed.

"My hero..." said Sin.

Twilight watched her footing then looked at Sin, he smiled at her warmly like he's telling her not to worry. Twilight smiled back at him then turn to face GoldHeart "Okay so can anybody fill me in?" said Twilight, Fluttershy nodded "He has this place trapped and he's using the wind's direction to amplify his strategy". "Is that so? He must be really smart to pull it off, but we already took the other two down! So it'll probably be easy for us!" said Applejack, Twilight shook her head "No I can tell he's going to be hard to beat, he's so calm and laid back I don't think it'll be easy for us".

GoldHeart sighed and sat down on the grass "I'd say take your time but I'm afraid the king will arrive here in a half hour" he said, Sin and the rest of the ponies gasped. Rarity looked at him with doubt "What? Weren't you taking Sin to his kingdom? How could the king knew without any communications?" she asked, GoldHeart looked shrugged "It's a guess really, before we left the kingdom we heard that one of the guards found a ancient underground tomb of the four gods. I assumed that he would left the kingdom and look for it himself but he must've already found one of the items gone and assumed whoever took it went south to here. I happened to witness a pony threw an object in the lake like he doesn't want anybody to find it, after realizing what it was that's why I assumed why the king might be here".

All the ponies stared at him in shock, Pinkie Pie winced as the pain from her head bothered her from all that explanation. Twilight looked impressed by her expression "Wow! You must read alot of books Mr. GoldHeart"

_"Now's not the time to compliment him Twilight, boy she sure do have a thing for books. Maybe I should own a library and give her unlimited time for her to enjoy herself...wait what am I thinking? And why must she be so cute! Curse this thought bubble!" _thought Sin as he shake his head. GoldHeart sighed "I guess I'll have to get serious now, we burn quite some time" he said. He took off his hat by jerking his head up for it to fly then catch it with his teeth. He threw it as soon as the wind blew hard against making it go faster, blades popped out of the hat and spun towards them.

Twilight and the others dodged out of the way, she stood in shock seeing the blades expanded into a deadly frisbee. As the hat flew past them it suddenly cut through a tree then fell to the ground. The force shook the ground then one by one explosions popped out of nowhere from left to right causing a huge chain reaction around the group. The ground crumbled by the impact then gave way below the group and revealed a huge hole. All of them screamed as they fell into it, Sin looked worried but GoldHeart nodded at him "Don't worry, I keep my promises like my bargains. They'll be okay" he said.

Laughter rose behind, GoldHeart hesitated then looked behind him and saw a large group of ponies all claded in black armor. Sin turn too and spotted a lamb in the group (which was weird to him) and a tall black unicorn pegasus with silver hair and red crimson eyes. Sin don't know why but something about him really irritates him like running into a high school jerk, the pony smiled at him "Hello fugitive, My name is Grim but you shall call me King".

"Dang it, I didn't think that he would've be here already!" muttered GoldHeart, the King smiled at him "Thank you bounty hunter, judging by the absence of your friends I'm guessing that they'll need medical attention. I'll give full health insurance, no charge. Now if you could leave Sin here I'd be much oblige. Here's your payment now if you excuse me-" the king said before he was interrupted by the lamb. "He has it" said the lamb, the king stopped then smiled at GoldHeart "You have it? I see, you certainly made my day! You'll definitely get a bonus for that!" the king exclaimed happily.

GoldHeart nodded "Here you go my lord" he said as pulled out a square object with a pony's head carved on it, he gestured for the king to walk over and take it. The King walked toward then stepped on a pressure plate, suddenly chains popped out wrapped around the King and pulled him down. The ground around broke and revealed two massive boulders tied to the chains below him, the king growled at him "Traitor!".

GoldHeart smiled "You know my business, I don't kill for a living. Giving this pony to you might as well be known as murder" he said, the king struggled then stopped. He looked up then smiled maliciously at him "Fine then, your check will be deducted. Here's your payment" said the king, suddenly veins popped out of his head around the eyes as they changed shape. GoldHeart made eye contact then suddenly appeared in a empty black space.

"What is this?" he cried.

_**This is my latest ability, it grabs your mind and placed it in a world Death calls Hell. In here you'll get a glimpse of the horrors it holds so terrifying your mind will be in total wreck.**_

Images flashed around GoldHeart he screamed in pain feeling the punishments of everything sinners would have to go through, outside in reality Sin looked at him staring into an empty space with no emotion or breathing. The king barked orders "GET THE SEAL!" he shouted, Sin quickly ran and grab the seal in front of GoldHeart and ran passed the hole. "Sin!" shouted Twilight, Sin stopped and remembered "No! I can't leave them, he'll kill them!".

The guards ran toward Sin with blades drawn and charged, Sin jump and dodge automatically by instinct and jumped over them. He kicked one of them and grab his blade and fended off the attackers, he was strong and quick but there was too many of them. "Now be a good time to go psycho..." he muttered as he quickly dodged one of the but he yelped in pain as one of the guards slashed his leg with the sword. He jumped back and limped as he backed away from them, Twilight shouted Sin's name in fear "SIN!".

"It's no good..." he said, he closed his eyes then suddenly heard static noises. He opened his eyes and all the guards in front of him are paralyzed with blue electricity crackling around them. Sin looked behind him and spotted a pony in gold armor a few feet away from him and gasped "Kirin...? . He looked up and spotted a dark cloud over the guards, a head popped out revealing Rainbow Dash. She looked at Kirin, he nodded with a smile at her. Sin could've sworn that Rainbow Dash's face was red until she poked her head back in and pushed the cloud away.

The King growled then turn to whatever's left of his guards, there's only four of them then he looked at the lamb and had an idea. "You! They say that your strength is legendary! Get the seal from them!" he shouted, the lamb look down at him "Has thou shall accepts the consequences of the rise?" it asked. The King nodded "Yes, whatever happens I'll accept no matter what" he said with a smile. The lamb nodded, suddenly he disappeared in a blur then reappeared in front of Sin and kicked him away. Sin cried in pain and let go of the seal and fell into the hole, Twilight ran to catch him as he fell.

Sin groaned in pain and look at Twilight's face "I'm sorry...for everything I've-".

"Shut up! I know you didn't mean to Sin" said Twilight, the ground below them rised up to the surface by the lamb's magic. Sin looked around at the other ponies, Twilight and Rainbow Dash seems to be the only ones that wasn't hurt by the fall. He looks at Kirin as he's trying to fight the lamb but it was too fast and kicked the lance out of his mouth. The lamb jumped and did a barrel roll while carrying a rock shard with his magic and slammed it on Kirin.

The lamb defeated both of them without even breaking a sweat, the chains on the King snapped by the lamb's magic. He stood up and craned his neck, he jumped over the gap and push GoldHeart's body to the ground. "Looks like you've been outsmarted GoldHeart, it's been fun but I got a god to invite to this world" he said to him then walk towards the lamb. He whistled at the guards and they immediately went inside the carriage and pull out a unicorn.

He looked at Sin and gasped "It's you! I knew it you would help us, I just knew" he said then coughed out blood. Sin and Twilight stared at him "What are you doing to him!" shouted Sin, the king smiled "Every reward comes with a sacrifice, and every sacrifice comes with a reward" said the king.

The lamb spoke ancient words as he rested it on the pony's head, he smiles at Sin "Don't worry, as long as you live we'll never lose" he said. Suddenly he screamed in pain as red and black aura leaks out of the seal into the pony's head. The sky darkens as the air became thick and dry, Sin watched in horror as the pony screamed in unbelievable pain as the king laughed "Finally! After years of finding! The gods will make me the King of All Equestria and a their eternal servant!".

A column of red and black fire engulfed the pony, causing a impact blowing them away. Twilight screamed as she was blown away, Sin grabbed her and hold her tight as they both landed on the ground in pain. The King looked up as the column formed a face with fire as it's eyes, it looks at him then spoke.

_Come and see_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! I was in starbucks writing this story and man I have got to tell you it totally set the mood right, in the next chapter witness a battle between a god and a war leader. Also there'll be song at the end of it, forgot what it's call but I'll definitely get it. Plus after the next chapter there'll definitely be more TwilightXOC time. Stay tune my fans :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: You know the rest...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11, War**

The sky was still dark from the ritual, Sin stared at the body what used to be someone else now a dark god. The body changed greatly, it sprouted wings and the horn grew larger. The mare sink into the skin and is now replaced with a fire. The legs grew and the torso became very muscular, it's hooves is coated in flames. Sin could feel the power of his aura, the air became very dry and harder to breath. The temperature seems to rise to 90 degrees, although the burnt grass around him tells him otherwise.

The King smiled and ran to the god, he bowed which almost made Sin crack a smile but was still terrified of the divine being in front of him. "Lord War! My name is Grim descendant of Pain one of-" said the King but the pony interrupted him. "I know who you are, you smell like my brother" it spoke in a dark voice, it boomed loudly causing Sin's leg to shake "I was believed to be summoned by the lamb" it commanded.

The King nodded "Yes that's right but I helped brought you back and gave you the body-"

"Ah yes! I appreciate you bringing my body back, quite different from what I remember though..." War interrupted.

The King raised an eyebrow "Umm...your body?"

"Yes! It must be hard to find of course, those blasted heathens probably hid it in of the largest volcanoes in the world!" he said, the king smiled nervously "Umm...actually my lord, that's not your body..."

"...what?"

"The blasted heathens burned it with the others, so we gave you a regular body instead-"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU GAVE ME A MORTAL BODY! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT YOUR RULER YOU UNGRATEFUL-"

The lamb coughed to interrupt Ruin from trying to strangle the king, Ruin turn and stared at him "What?" he shouted. The lamb looked unafraid and spoke "No offense my lord but I assure you that the other three knew about it as well, so in other words you have no choice but to deal with it".

Sin could've sworn that War was about to destroy the lamb but he simply stood there then chuckled amusingly and very off character like. "Oh yes well...I never did pay attention to what happened to my body so...sorry about that Grimmy boy" he said as he patted the king's back. The king made a look saying _What have I done? _he coughed from the embarrassment of his new nickname then spoke to him. "It may be mortal my lord but it has a rare ability making fire-based magic stronger".

"Oh...go on..." said War back to his menacing form, "The body you possessed have a ability when the sun is up all your fire magic will increase ten fold" said the King. It sounded familiar to Sin, he could've sworn that someone told him about it. War stared at the group of ponies and smiled "Oh look! More worshippers! That's right folks, me, War in the flesh of another pony! You may bow and say you're not worthy".

Twilight and Sin looked at him, Rainbow Dash appeared next to them and glare at him "Bow? To you? The only person I serve is Princess Celestia!" she shouted. "Shut up..." muttered both Twilight and Sin, War stared at her then growled "You dare insult me? I'll tear your wings off and throw you across the ocean!" he shouted. War inhaled the air then blew a huge wave of fire at them, Kirin jumped in front of Rainbow Dash and created a electrical field around them.

The flames was split in half and went around the field and burned the trees. War chuckled amusingly "You generate electricity, interesting isn't it? Grimmy boy, stand back and watch how I crush these fools with only one percent of my strength!" he shouted. Twilight whispered to Sin "He reminds me of someone I used to know...", Sin smiled and stood in front of her facing War. War looks at him then made a face as if he met him before then shook his head, he smiles at him "Something tells me that this pony used to be your friend, don't worry he sacrifice isn't in vain. For he have done a good thing, bringing back the one that shall rain this world in fire!".

Sin gritted his teeth, suddenly a headache erupted in his head. Images of past pictures of him and the pony...Dawn. He remembers everything about them two and the reason for the rebellion, Sin knew the voice is there then speak to him.

_So you're the one that took my memories away_

_**You knew? Interesting, what else do you know?**_

_I know why you're giving them to me, you're trying to consume my heart with hatred so you can take over!_

**_That's right, that same kind of hatred helped stop Dusk from killing you. Aria needs you and so does Twilight._**

Sin can feel the voice fading, he stood in front of War and glared at him "My name is Sin Malefic! Leader of the rebellion! I don't care if you're the creator himself! Nobody hurts my friend, and I mean nobody!" shouted Sin. Twilight smiled warmly at him, Kirin looks at him and nodded "Never seen this side of you, so you have changed alot...". War growled and cloaked himself in flames, his eyes burned with hatred and roared "I'LL DRAG YOU TO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF HELL ITSELF!".

"Kirin take Twilight and the others away so they can be safe, War is mine" he said, Twilight shook her head and pounded him. "Ow!" he yelped, Twilight gave him an angry glare "No! I don't abandon my friends especially when they're doing something incredibly stupid! I'll fight with you!". Sin gave her a worried look, Kirin stepped up with his lance ready "She's right old friend, I'm afraid we won't be leaving".

Rainbow Dash stood next to him "Yeah! I mean how cool is it to fight a GOD! The Wonderbolts got to have me in once they hear about this!" she squealed in delight, Sin nearly laughed. He look back at the others, Rarity was awake healing the wounds of the others. She turn to him and nodded, Sin picked up the sword from the ground and held it tightly with his mouth. War laughed "Four against one! That's not far...you'll need more than that!"

Sin was the first to charge against him, he swing the sword at War but he simply move and dodge each attack with ease. Kirin ran and jumped off of Sin's back and thrust the lance towards his face, War ducked but was too slow as the sharp edge scraped his hide. War winced in pain and kicked him away like a ragdoll, Kirin fell to the ground with burn marks on his armor but he got up like it was a paper cut. War blew fire at Rainbow Dash as she sped through the searing flames preventing herself from getting burnt, Twilight picked up a rock with her magic and threw it at War but he simply kicked it into pieces.

The King laughed and sit back watching the battle, "Oh if only I had some popcorn and a large cherry soda this would be the best moment of history! You there! Write down everything that is going on! A battle like this should be recorded!" he ordered one the guards. Sin growled and dodged one of War's kick but suddenly the ground burst under him launching him to the air, Sin fell then rolled away from the falling lava that rised from the hole.

War laughed and manipulate the lava at the others like using a water hose, Twilight and Rainbow Dash dodged but the lava splashed on Kirin's face. He screamed in pain burying his face in the ground, Rainbow Dash gasped and growled at War "Now you're asking for it!".

"Rainbow Dash use the Sonic Rainbowboom!" cried Twilight, Sin and War looked at each other then looked back "The what?" said War. Rainbow Dash nodded and flew towards the sky until she's the size of a dot, suddenly she sped down in incredible speed Sin could barely register where she's going. Suddenly an explosion erupted of rainbow colors and charge at War, Sin couldn't believe how fast she's going by the trail of rainbows behind. Rainbow Dash tackled War like a speeding bullet, he screamed in pain but couldn't finished as he was pushed towards the forest knocking down about ten trees.

Rainbow Dash panted then fainted in exhaustion, Sin and Twilight ran to her then stopped as they heard War's scream. The forest was lit up in flames into a huge ball of inferno, War appeared as the trees was burnt into ashes but the fire didn't die. Suddenly it came together and formed of a creature with two huge claws, it roared and swipe one of it's claws sending a wave of fire at them. Kirin ran past them then fired a huge arc of electricity at the incoming fire.

War laughed as the electricity stopped the fire but it then the creature sends multiple waves of fire at them. Twilight cast a shield around them to block the attacks but the flames proved too much as she strains from keeping it up. Sin ran to Kirin and looked at his face, half of it was burnt on the left eye all the way to his chin. Sin heard the roar of laughter from the King as he watched the battle, Sin growled then heard Twilight yelped.

War's monster came closer the slammed it's fist on the shield, it shattered pushing her away. Sin ran and stood in front of her like a shield, the creature pull back it's fist as it prepares itself to attack. "SIN NOO!" screamed Twilight as it launches it's first towards them. Electricity pulsed and fired at the creature's head, it suddenly dissolved into sparks then died. War stared in confusion at the attack, Kirin stood in front of them panting from exhaustion. He pointed up at the sky, War looked then noticed the smoke developing dark clouds.

Electricity pulsed around them, War knew what's going to happen next "uh oh..." he said. Blue electricity pulsed and created a unicorn shrieking at War, Kirin smiled "Saw this in a show once, thought why not give it a try" he said. A huge stream of electricity fires down directly at War before he was able to move, he screamed in pain as he was engulfed by the electricity paralyzing all control of his body. The ground exploded giving off a huge cloud of dust.

Sin and Twilight stared in shock at the attack, Kirin collapsed on the ground "That...should do it" he said. The King glared at them then look back at War, he smiled "Not exactly". The three of them hesitated as they heard moaning from the crater War is in. He stood up and craned his neck, he smiled at them and spit out a tooth "Well that was _shocking _get it? Shocking? No? Whatever...I guess playtime is over, now it's time to die".

"We can't beat him" muttered Sin, "He's too powerful, it's hopeless". Twilight grabbed Sin and hold him close, he blushed as her face touches his. Kirin struggles to stand up but his legs gave up on him and fell, War walk slowly to them then stopped.

"Nah! It be too boring to kill you like that! I haven't fought a battle in a LONG time, you three are really impressive I can't just kill you like this!" he said, The King started twitching and shouted "WHAT? They're the enemy! Why are you showing mercy?"

"Because it's not his nature to kill" said the voice, Twilight gasped and looks behind her with a smile. Sin looked too and spotted Princess Celestia as she flew and landed in front of them, "Am I right War?" she said. War nodded "Yes! Killing is fit for my brother Death, what I enjoy is the thrill of the battles! A battle with endless warriors fighting one by one! A battle like-"

"War" interrupted Princess Celestia, "You want war between Aria and Equestria do you?" she asked. War nodded in delight like a five year old, The King smiled and walked towards her "Why hello there Celestia, you're looking lovely than ever" he said.

Celestia glared at him, he continues to smile at her "Equestria seems to be unfit to be ruled by you, especially with a god on my side. If you give up Equestria to me I'll let your people live unless of course-"

"Five months" Celestia interrupted, "The war will start in five months, do you agree War?". War nodded "Yes, five months seems to be appropriate. Gather your troops and prepare for the most exciting battle in all ages! I bid you Princess a farewell!" he said as the area around them formed a huge fireball then flew away. Sin looked around for GoldHeart but couldn't see him anywhere, Princess Celestia walk up next to him.

Sin looked up at her smile, "Perhaps I was wrong, if you're the leader of the rebellion that fought against Grim then maybe you're not like them. Come my friends, there are things to talk about but before that...". Sin turn and stared at the guards chaining Kirin's legs together, Twilight turn to her in shock "What are they doing?" she asked.

"This pony has destroyed the hospital and killed a pony in battle against one of the king's guards. He'll be put to trial, I wish I could help him but I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do" said Princess Celestia, Sin looked down as Kirin was taken away. Rainbow Dash woke up and watched Kirin being taken away, she tried to move but her body disobeyed and forced her to the ground. A voice spoke into Sin's head, the same one from before.

_**Beware Bringer of Sin, this battle is far from over. In five months four gods will come and destroy what's left of this world, should you choose to fight alone or awaken the ancient rage. **_

_No, I choose to fight with my friends! The Seven Virtues is our only hope, your darkness will not consume my heart beast!_

_**We shall see...prepare to fall into oblivion**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Time to take a break from all this drama, for our next song <strong>**Just Dance Parody**** by Pinkie Pie!**

**Pinkie Pie: A pink one!**

**Convict...**

**Pinkie Pie *giggles***

**I've had a little bit too much (oh oh oh oh)**

**All of the ponies start to rush (start to rush by)**

**A dizzy twister dance, can't find my Gummy oh man**

**Where are my keys, I lost my phone _(I don't have a phone...)_**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**What's go-ing on on the floor?**

**I love this party baby, but I can't see straight anymore**

**Keep it cool what's the name of this song?**

**I can't remember but it's alright alright**

**Just Dance, gonna be okay da doo doo doo**

**Just Dance, let the record play da doo doo doo**

**Just Dance, gonna be okay d d d dance**

**Dance dance j-j-j-just dance**

**Wish I could shut my silly mouth**

**How'd I turn my shirt inside out (inside out right)**

**Control your hooves girl**

**Roses with thorns they say**

**And we're gettin hosed tonight (oh oh oh oh)**

**What's go-ing on on the floor?**

**I love this party baby but I can't see straight anymore**

**Keep it cool what's the name of this song?**

**I can't remember but it's alright alright**

**Just Dance, gonna be okay da doo doo doo**

**Just Dance, let the record play da doo doo doo**

**Just Dance, gonna be okay d-d-d-d-dance, dance, dance, j-j-j-just dance!**

**Sin: Does she really don't know the name of this song?**

**Twilight: That's our Pinkie Pie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, the parody of it I do.**

**Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12, The Sins We Hide**

Days have past since Kirin was sentenced to Equestria's prison, he looked out the window into the starry night. The trial from the past came into his mind like a slideshow, he stood alone in front of Judge (who's name is apparently Judge) with Sin and Rainbow Dash arguing with the guards. Judge pounded the gavel on the desk to silence the all the ponies, "Order! Order in the court! Kirin, I don't know where you're from but murder shall not be tolerated in this land!".

Rainbow Dash popped her head out of the pile of guards trying to hold them back "He wouldn't kill a anypony! He's a good pony, just ask Sin!" she shouted, Sin popped his head out too next to her "It's true! He helped fight against War, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here!". Kirin looked at them but suddenly an uproar rage throughout the courtroom.

"He's destroyed the hospital!"

"My children are too afraid to go outside!"

"He generates electricity without using his horn! He's no pony, he's a freak!"

Kirin gaped at the word, he looked away as tears sheds in his eyes as the ponies chants the word freak ignoring the Judge pounding the gavel. He glimpsed at Rainbow Dash and Sin, they look at each other in sadness and back at him. The scene changed to a familiar experience long ago, Kirin was a frilly after Sin moved away from his homeland. The frillies made fun of him by calling him a freak, monster, or a nobody. The words brought him to tears, when Sin was around nobody made fun of him but with him gone the insults came back.

He buried his head to the ground as the name calling continues until suddenly a voice calls out "Leave him alone!", Kirin opened one eye and spotted a blue pegasus with rainbow colored hair flew down in front of him. The other frillies hesitated but started to laugh at her, her face went red then shouted "What's so funny?".

"Look at your hair! It's ridiculous!" exclaimed one of the frillies, the rainbow frilly's face went tomato red then pounded one of the frillies. The others gang up on her and hold her down, Kirin watched then growled at them "Stop that!".

They all stop and laughed "Ooh why so mad Kyrie? Are you upset because we're hurting your girlfriend?". Kirin don't know what to blush about, the nickname or the girlfriend thing. Electricity crackles around his tail but no one noticed it, "My name is Kirin! And you better leave her alone!" he shouted. The frillies continues to laugh then chanted "freak" again, Kirin's body started to give out sparks then he suddenly snapped.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he shouted as immense electricity pulsed out of his body lighting the grass up in flames. The frillies screamed and ran away as electricity zapped one of the trees, the rainbow frilly watched him as the electricity around him pulsed out of control then stopped. Kirin panted then caught the frilly's stare, he looked away expecting her to scream and ran for her life then suddenly something unexpected happened "That...was AWESOME!".

Kirin turn around and stared at the girl flying around him then popped her head in front of him, "Your name is Kirin right?" she asked. Kirin nodded slowly then made a face palm "That was so cool! The way you got mad and let start shooting electricity out of your horn was so awesome, even though it wasn't glowing...and how it wasn't exactly shooting anything".

"That's because...it's not magic" he said, the frilly stared at him "What do you mean not magic?". "It's actually a rare ability I was born with, that's why the kids made fun of me..." he continued, the frilly looked at him for a while then smiled "Awesome! How cool is that? A pony like you is definitely fit to be my friend, the name's Rainbow Dash! Fastest flier in all Equestria and future member of the Wonderbolts!" she said.

Kirin gasped "Future Wonderbolt! That's so cool!"

"Isn't it?" said Rainbow Dash, she grabbed Kirin's tail and dragged him up in the air "C'mon! I'll show you my friends at Cloudsdale!"

"Oh okay!...wait a minute isn't Cloudsdale made out of clouds? Is it safe to stand on it?" shouted Kirin.

"Don't worry you'll be fine!" said Rainbow Dash.

**Five minutes later...**

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Kirin as he fell off the clouds falling to his death over 500 feet off the ground.

Kirin laughed as the slideshow in his mind is over, he rested his head on the wall thinking about Rainbow Dash and Sin "It's because of you two I learned how to be brave, it's a shame something like this has to happen".

**Meanwhile...**

Sin and Twilight sat on the roof of her house watching the construction on the hospital far away, Sin felt disappointed about Kirin ever since the trial but sitting on the roof with Twilight made him feel better. She looks at him and smiles but when she's not she look down with disappointment, Sin tried to think of a way to talk about something but all he could come up with is waffles. He don't know why, it's probably because he's hungry.

"Sin?" asked Twilight, Sin nearly jumped by the sudden call then chuckled nervously. "Yeah?" he said, "The way you spoke to War back there was so amazing! It sounded like you remember now about your past" she said.

Sin nodded "Yeah, after Dawn was-"

"Who?" blurted Twilight, then she suddenly remembered "Oh...so you knew that pony..." she said. Sin nodded "Him and I...we became friends when we joined the King's army. A lot of families were poor and we heard that guards and soldiers get covers with alot financial supports and health insurance that is was too foolish to refuse. Although Dawn and I regret it till this day, the King made us do horrible things. He forced us to torture innocents, burn down houses and farms, and kill other other ponies...".

Twilight gasped "What? That monster! Why did they chose him as King?" she asked, Sin shook his head "I don't know, I believed it's either because he inherits the royal family bloodline or because of the rumors of his abilities". "What abilities?" asked Twilight, "Ponies say that he can kill a pony with one glare infamously known as the Death Glare, they say he knows alot of magical spells with each different looks he gives but the death glare was said to be his favorite to use".

"Although he doesn't like to use it all the time, he loves to come up with new ways to kill and torture ponies. He comes up with so many creative ideas to kill them it was like his mind is Dante's Inferno. One time he ordered the guards to cut both of the ponies legs off and tie him to a boulder and push him into the lake to test which he would die of, drowning or blood loss" Sin continued, Twilight felt a cold shiver crawled into her spine. She then realized and asked "Did you...kill any ponies?" she asked softly.

Sin looked at the black sky then sighed "All the guards did, we were not proud of it. The last straw was when he ordered me and Dawn to burn down a district because he has plans to renovate it, it was too late when we realized our...families were there..." Sin started to choke up on his tears, Twilight comfort him as he started to cry harder "I killed them in fire, me and Dawn...we burned everything to the ground, the worst part was when we were to collect the bones...some of the children's...".

Tears poured from his face, Twilight closed her eyes imagining what Sin have been put through all those years. He wiped the tears away and continued "That's when I started the rebellion, I wanted to stop the evil deeds he forced us to do. I wanted all of us to be free...". Sin felt warm from Twilight's hug, it feels nice and comforting but he still continued "I committed alot sins, it's funny how that perfectly fits my name...I never did like".

"Don't say that! Your name isn't bad! It was given to you for a reason, the sins you hide may be unforgivable but they can be redeemed! You can find redemption Sin! I know you can" said Twilight, Sin smiled at her "Thanks...I am really jealous of your name though, it's probably the most beautiful name I ever heard" he said. Twilight blushed, suddenly she found her face inching closer to Sin's face. Twilight closed her eyes expecting their lips to touch until suddenly her name was called out.

"Twilight! A letter just came in from Princess Celestia! Where are you?" called Spike, Twilight and Sin jumped away but Sin accidently slipped and fell off the roof and crashed with a hard thud. "Ow..." muttered Sin, Twilight sighed and used her magic to teleport both her and Sin inside the house. Twilight walk towards Spike and grabbed the letter by levitating it, she read as the letter opens then nearly squealed out loud.

"What is it?" Sin asked as he rubbed his head from the pain, Twilight smiled and clapped her hooves together "Princess Celestia wants to train me for the upcoming pony war! She's going to teach me all different kinds of spells!". Sin smiled at her "That's great! We're going to need all the help we can get" he said, Twilight nodded "Yup, She won't take me yet until next week though but we can use that time to find the seventh element of virtue!".

Sin nodded then beamed "Actually I have a better idea..." he said, he walk to Twilight and whispered to her. She smiles then nodded "That's a great idea! Hopefully the judge will agree...". Sin smiled then heard something flew by their window, he only caught a small glimpse but made out something that looks like a rainbow...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! My morale for this story is starting to get a little low, it would really help if someone sends a review! I'm just saying that's all...<strong>

**Rainbow Dash: What are you, desperate!**

**Me:...Maybe!**

**War: Hahaha Noob!**

**Sin: No one makes fun of my creator but me!**

**Me: *sweatdrop* thanks...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, Last Chance**

_Dusk arrived at the Kingdom of Aria, he walk through greeting his fellow soldiers and entered the castle. He stopped and stared in surprise at all the toilet paper hanging from wall to wall, he heard some more crashes and ran into the room and gaped at the god swinging around the chandelier screaming weeee. Right bellow him stood the King resting his head on his hoof, his face brightened a bit when Dusk arrived "Ah Dusk, I was wondering what happen to you. I thought you were either dead or abandoned me, good to see you back even though you FAIL TO KILL SIN!" he shouted._

_Dusk hesitated then bowed nervously "I'm sorry my lord, he was too strong for me and I was attack by a very peculiar unicorn who generates powerful electricity. Although I have a feeling he won't be in my way any time soon, I killed a pony with electrical powers so he would be blamed and lock up" he said. The King smiled "Interesting...fine you are pardon from your mission but do not disappoint me-". "Whoa!" shouted War as he accidently let go and was launched against the wall creating a huge hole breaking alot of priceless items._

_"-again" continued the King._

_"Y-yes my lord...is that who I think it is?" asked Dusk. The King nodded but not in a positive way Dusk was expecting, "Yes that's War, he's not really like that actually it's just that he hadn't enough funtime in the void so he's like a filly hopped up on candy...he's alot different in wars you see, it's just that well...he's bored". War came back to the room "Grimmy boy can I ask you a question?". Dusk nearly laughed but caught The King's eye contact and kept silent, the king sighed "What is it?"_

_War held out a juice box "I was told that this plastic container is holding a sweet liquid that taste like fruits, how do I open it without annihilating it?" he asked, The King looked at Dusk then back at him "You grab the straw and punctured the white circle on it" he said._

_"Straw? What straw? I don't see a blasted-oh here it is!" said War as he grab out the straw and punctured the hole and sipped from it. "Mmm...what is the name of this delicious nector!"_

_"...apple juice..."_

_"Apple juice...like the fruit? Interesting! I demand more of this Apple Juice!" commanded War, The King nodded "Yes my lord, whatever you want...". Dusk smiled nervously then shook his head "Oh my lord!" he called._

_"Yes?" said War and The King, they look at each other while War sipped his apple juice. The King look back at Dusk "What is it?", "I found a sunken area in Equestria, it look an old ancient on the ground. I thought it might be something else but I believed it could be another tomb-"._

_"HA!" scoffed War, "The place you are thinking of is not the tomb, that's probably an ancient underground palace from the old Kingdoms. I know where the other seals are and they are not in the area you speak of". Dusk raised an eyebrow "How do you know?", "I can see the image in your head, the surroundings is not familiar even though it been thousands of years ago I would know what the doors look like". The King don't know whether to be excited or to be disappointed after seeing the true color of War, although he have heard that he was the youngest brother of the group so that kinda explains...everything._

_"Then show us!" the king ordered, War nodded "I will!...right after tomorrow!" he shouted. The King sighed then plumped on the ground muttering insults to himself._

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey Kirin! pssst, Kirin!" whispered Rainbow Dash as she peeped through his window, Kirin looked up and smiles at his old friend. "What are you doing here?" he said, "If they find out they'll lock you up in here too!". Rainbow Dash grab out her back and dig through the contents, she grab out a couple of food and left it next to the window. Kirin smiled "I appreciate your help Rainbow Dash but I can't...I have to accept my punishment"

"No way! I know you never kill a pony even if you couldn't control your powers!" shouted Rainbow Dash, Kirin smiled but suddenly heard some hoovesteps in the hallway. Rainbow Dash quickly pull her head away from the window, Kirin watch the guards arrived with Sin and Twilight behind them. Sin smiled at him while the guards unlocked his cell "C'mon murderer, today's your lucky day..." said one of the guards, Kirin followed them while Rainbow Dash watched from the window until they disappear from her viewpoint.

Kirin tilted his head towards Sin and whispered "What do they want from me?" he asked, "Me and Twilight consulted with the judge an idea how to redeem yourself, I'm pretty sure you can handle this" said Sin. Kirin was silent as the guards escorted him to the courtroom, the Judge sat there and waited patiently as all the ponies quiet down. "Kirin, on behalf of Equestria we have decided to give you a...chance" the Judge said disgustingly as if he had a nasty flavor in his mouth.

A huge uproar echoed throughout the courtroom, the judge pounded the gavel "Order! Order! It has already been decided, Kirin to redeem the murder you have committed you shall go on a quest alone to find the Seventh Virtue!".

"What? This is an outrage! This pony is a killer!" shouted one of the ponies.

"And so is War and the King of Aria! Four ponies fought against War and give it everything they have and they said he just shrug it off like dust, he can't be killed but can be stopped by the Seven Virtues! If Kirin was able to retrieve it, millions of lives will be saved!" shouted the judge, few ponies murmured of the idea. Nobody shouted out until a Pony stood and cleared his throat "What if he fails to retrieve it?" he asked.

"Then we'll be doomed, and it will be all his fault" said the Judge. As Sin predicted that didn't make anypony feel better, everybody shouted from left to right until he snaps and jumped on top of the desk. "HEY! This pony was my best friend since fillyhood! He may possessed dangerous powers that could kill a pony a mile away but he's not a fool! He have a good heart and wouldn't kill anypony if he had the chance, in face he could've resisted arrest and killed everypony here right now but he doesn't do that because he knows it's the wrong thing to do!" shouted Sin.

"This courtroom is magic proof! Offense spells can't be fired!" shouted one of the ponies.

"Idiot! Didn't you hear before! The electricity doesn't come from his horn!" argued one of the ponies, the Judge slammed the gavel to silence everybody in the courtroom. "Order in the court! Kirin do you accept this quest?"

Kirin look at Sin and Twilight, they smile back at him and nodded. His eyes traveled around the courtroom then spotted Rainbow Dash looking through the window, she touched the glass and nodded softly. "Yes" said Kirin, "Any objections?" said the Judge. Surprisingly nobody object or whispered, the Judge nodded "Alright Kirin, tomorrow you shall leave before the sun comes up for the quest. You will be given everything you need to help you on this quest, but I warn you: This is your first and last chance, if you fail...never comeback. Is that clear?"

Kirin nodded "I won't disappoint you! I will redeem myself on this quest, you have my word!". The Judge smiled then pounded the gavel "Case dismiss!"

Kirin, Sin, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash stood outside talking to each other, "Rainbow Dash how come you never mentioned about your friend Kirin?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash shrugged "Well he works as a captain in another kingdom kinda far from this place and I only see him once a week so I didn't find any reason to bring it up" she said. Sin look at Kirin "Captain? That explains the armor, I guess that there's nopony stronger than you there".

Kirin chuckled "Yeah...well I left the Kingdom because fa-I mean my King gave me a special mission to steal all the four seals of the gods" he said, "What? How did he know about Grim's plans" asked Twilight. "He doesn't" said Kirin, "He have an oracle who just recently predicted the rise of the four gods, he worries that it will be soon so he ordered me to go and find them". Sin was quiet for a while then spoke "Do you know what she said?" he asked.

Kirin nodded and repeated the lines:

_In six passing months four gods shall rise and bring apocalypse to this world_

_Seven reincarnations shall fight against the gods but will fall against the Harvester_

_When all hope is lost, a pony shall choose whether to fight alone or awaken the ancient rage of Ragnorak_

_Only till then, a being known as darkness incarnate shall come and fill this world with nothing but ashes_

Sin gasped at the third line, he was hoping for more like a happy ending but Kirin was silent telling Sin otherwise. Twilight shivered a little "Darkness incarnate? He must be stronger than Death. Hopefully we don't have to fight him". Rainbow Dash was silent for a while then put on a brave face "Oh c'mon! If we beat the four gods the Wonderbolts will be begging me to be their captain!" she squealed.

Sin was quiet, the third line really bothered him. He spoke inside his mind hoping the voice will be there _"You said the same thing, are you Ragnorak?"_

_**Hehehe, that's something for you not to worry about. I'm not Ragnorak, I am a part of you.**_

Kirin yawned "Well it's getting late, I'm going to have get some sleep before I embark on my journey", Rainbow Dash smiles but Sin caught something sparkle in her eyes. He and Rainbow Dash left Sin and Twilight alone, Twilight look at Sin's face "Something wrong?" she asked. Sin shook his head, "No...nothing" he lied.

Far away from the distance stood a statue of a dragon crossed with other animals, it suddenly vibrated as cracks appeared around it. The whole statue shattered revealing a creature inside of it, it smiled and combed it's hair with it's chicken claw "I'm back baby!".

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! whew one chapter already? I'm on a roll! I would like to thank the others for supporting me! It's something like reviewing that really keeps my energy up! Although I am pretty tired...*yawns*<strong>

**Twilight: It is spring break you know**

**Pinkie Pie: Wish it was Nightmare Night, I want to get all the candy in the world!**

**Sin: Pinkie Pie didn't you already have a fillyhood experience?**

**Pinkie Pie: *glares*...no...**

**Me: 0_0...read and review...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14, A New (Unexpected) Teacher**

Sin yawned out loud as he and Twilight walk together to Applejack's farm, he was upset that he couldn't see Kirin leaving Ponyville but he was glad to spend more time with Twilight. She turn to him and smiled "Great day isn't it?" she said. Sin nodded "Yeah a great day to enjoy before a deadly pony war pops out of nowhere, we should go on a picnic!" he said sarcastically, Twilight rolled her eyes and pushed Sin "Oh c'mon, we don't need to worry about that right now do we?"

Sin shook his head but deep down he wanted to say yes, he's afraid to know what happens to them in the war against Aria. Twilight frown at Sin as if she knows what he's thinking about, she opened her mouth to say something until Applejack popped out of nowhere "Hey there Twilight, howdy Sin!" said Applejack. Sin nearly jumped but maintain his cool (which he probably already lost) and nodded at Applejack "Hi there, listen I'm really sorry about-"

"Oh don't worry about it!" said Applejack, "You'd be surprise what me and Twilight would go through. Besides we got a lot of planning to do, like supplying the guards, feeding the animals, selling apples, preparing for Nightmare Night-"

Twilight face palmed at the last sentence then interrupted Applejack "Nightmare Night! Ohmygosh I completely forgot! It's tomorrow isn't it? TELL ME IT'S NOT TOMORROW!" shouted Twilight as she shook Applejack. Sin raised an eyebrow at Twilight for her unexpected character "What's Nightmare Night?" he asked, Twilight and Applejack stared at him as Twilight let go of her causing her to fall on the ground. Twilight suddenly slapped her face "Oh yeah! I just keep forgetting that you're not from here"

Sin rolled his eyes then smiles at her "So...what is it?". "It's a holiday celebrating Princess Luna, sister of Princess Celestia. She's the one that raises the moon, in this event we pass out candy, play some games, and dress up in costumes!" Twilight explained, Applejack nodded "Yeah, don't they have ANY kind of holidays in your homeland?" she asked.

Sin tried to think back, during his time of being a War Leader for a year he never did celebrated any holidays. In fact he don't recall celebrating his birthday, which reminded him that he can't remember his date of birth. _"Did the voice took it away? No it wouldn't do that, there would be no reason for it...so either that I never did like birthdays or I never knew my birth date..." _he thought, he shook his head "Nope, nothing at all".

"Aww, poor critter it must be hard to never experience a holiday...actually was their any kind of event in your homeland?" asked Applejack. Sin shook his head.

"What about birthdays?" asked Twilight.

Sin shook his head again.

"Weddings?"

"No"

"Family reunions?"

"Nope"

"Baby showers?"

"Nu-uh"

"Sweet sixteen parties?"

"I think that counts as a birthday..."

"Weddings?"

"You already said that"

"Well do you at least freaking play outside?" shouted Applejack, Sin shook his head. Applejack and Twilight look at each other and smiled nervously, "Oh who could blame him? It's the environment that matters" said a voice. Twilight and Applejack gasped, Sin looked around then spotted a weird looking dragon with other animal parts wearing a pair of sunglasses. He pushed it down to look at Sin and smiled maliciously "Made a new friend Twilight? You are so good at making one, how do you do Bringer of Sin?" he said.

Sin nearly wince at the name, Twilight stared at him "How did you free yourself from the statue Discord? And why did you call Sin that?" she shouted. Discord snapped his fingers and a glass of chocolate milk appeared in his hands, he sipped on it for a while then spoke "Sin isn't like any ordinary ponies, he has a darkness like no other. And I wish to see it unleashed!".

"What do you mean darkness like no other?" asked Applejack, Discord smiled at Sin as he held out his palm and created a dark orb. He fire it directly at Sin as it blast off in incredible speed and hit him, Sin's body was pushed back and fell on the ground. Twilight gasped then growled at Discord "What did you do to him?" she shouted. Discord checked his fingers as if he lost interest "Oh nothing, just something to loosen up the seal..."

"Seal?" questioned Applejack, Twilight ran towards Sin as he hold his head like he's trying not to blow up "Sin are you alright?" she asked. Sin stopped moving then opened his eyes, darkness leaks out of it and formed a taller figure with wings and a horn. The shadow controlled Sin like a puppet and spoke "You dare summon me out Discord?" said the shadow.

Twilight and Applejack gaped in fear, Discord smiled "Well well, so it was you Ira possessing this boy! I knew it would be sooner or later you'd show up, I'd kill you again if I have the chance if you weren't possessing this kid" he said. The shadow made a menacing laugh "Growing soft old pal? You and I could've rule this world!".

"Rule this world? Don't you mean destroy it? You had gone mad with power, even a ruler like me couldn't live with it! Besides, I rather work alone" said Discord as he refill his glass with chocolate milk, Twilight was too confused about this then spoke to the shadow "Who are you? And what are you doing to Sin?" she shouted.

The shadow bared teeth at her then ignored her and continued "You know the prophecy as well right Discord? The four gods will bring the apocalypse, your father has already been resurrected. The pawns are in play...". Discord scoffed "HA! Treating this like a game? I like your style, then how about this? You let me train Sin to teach him how to master his darkness so he can fight against the four gods. If he fails the world will go as you wanted it to be, deal?".

The shadow nodded "Yes, I believe the deal is fair. I'll stay back while you two train, I'll look forward to see you again in five months", the shadow dissolved releasing control of Sin. He fell and moaned in pain, and stared at the group who was staring back at him "Umm...is there something on my face?" Sin asked. Twilight shook her head "No...do you remember anything?" she asked, Sin shook his head. "Well long story short, you have a creature inside of you and Discord is your new teacher" said Applejack.

"My WHAT?" shouted Sin, Discord spit in his hand and held it out to Sin "That's right! Put it there friend!". Sin stared at Twilight and she smiled "Sorry, Discord said that he can help master your darkness for the war". Sin nodded "Yeah...right, curious question: WHY!", "So you can stop my father from winning this war" said Discord.

"Father? You mean War is your pa?" said Applejack, Discord sighed "Hellooooo! God of Chaos? It's really a no brainer". Sin and Twilight thought about it then nodded in agreement, still Sin felt unsure about it. Twilight knew what he's thinking about "Don't worry Sin, you know what they say: The enemy of my enemy is my friend" said Twilight. "Yes, but I'm pretty sure that does not include a father and son problem" said Sin, "Sin, I know that this sounds weird especially that he just attacked you and made an offer but he's right. There is something dangerous inside you waiting to unleash, you need to learn how to control. Can you do it for me?".

Sin wanted to say no but he couldn't bring it to himself to say it to Twilight, he nodded "Fine, for you" he said. "Awww...isn't that nice? I'll see you in five am..." said Discord in a sudden fast pace, "WHAT! You got to be freakin kidding me!" he shouted. Discord chuckled "You better not be late! You hear? ta-ta" he said then disappeared. Sin stood there with a frown on his face, Applejack walk by him "C'mon I'll make you a cup of apple juice, you want some apple tarts with that?".

"Yes...please" Sin muttered.

**Meanwhile...**

Kirin ran through the woods dodging some attacks from the griffins, he grab out his lance and threw it at the tree ahead of him. He jumped up at it and grabbed it with his teeth and swing around as one of the griffins ran past and landed on the other one. He grabbed it's mane and force it to tackle the other one, the griffin was lifted off it's feet and was launched toward a tree then crashed into it with his head sticking out.

Kirin pulled the mane up to flip the griffin over then zapped it with electricity, the griffin soared to the sky like rocket by the electricity Kirin fired. He sighed then collapsed with his back to the tree, suddenly he heard a familiar shout above him. He look up and spotted Rainbow Dash resting on the tree limbs, she smiled back at him "What's up? Or should I say what's down?" she giggled. Kirin smiled then frown at her "What are you doing? If they find out you're helping me you'll be banished!" he said.

Rainbow Dash flew down and frown back at him "I was wo-bored! I was bored and thought that you needed help, you know I don't abandon my friends! And I thought you'd be happy about it!" she pouted. Kirin sighed "Fine, you can help me but I'm just concerned about you okay?", Rainbow Dash nodded then smiled "Alright! So do you know where you are going?" she asked. "Yes and no, I recalled a sunken place before and was about to go there myself until unexpected events happened...it might be either the tomb of one of the four gods or where the Seventh Virtue is at".

"So if it turns out neither of those things...then what?" asked Rainbow Dash, "Then I'll pound my head against the wall and search aimlessly" answered Kirin. Rainbow Dash thought about it for a while then nodded "Okay, let's go!". Kirin rolled his eyes but smiled, even though he's worried he's more than happy to have someone with him, especially Rainbow Dash. He and Rainbow Dash ran deeper in the woods, two ponies pop there heads out and stared at the two running.

One of them sneezed then groans in pain, "Edge I said silent!" barked the other pony. "S-sorry LockHeart, why are we following him again?" Edge ask as he rubbed the bruise on his face, LockHeart sighed furiously "THAT pony attacked me earlier and must've kidnapped my brother! So we're going to beat him and his girlfriend up until they tell us where they kept him!". Edge nodded while rubbing his face, his neck screamed at him from the pain given to him before "Stupid red pony...".

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Earlier I have been ask an request to post a funny short skit for this chapter...however I didn't think it would be appropriate because I didn't include a language warning so...yeah. If you my fans of this story wants me to post a funny skit at the end of these chapters pm me or make review of your suggestions! I'll only pick one each for every chapters so please send me some suggestions!<strong>

**P.S**

**If you're wondering what the skit is, it's a parody of Epic Pie Time. If you are a kid and you're parents don't want to you to say bad words because of ponies...then I beg you not to search it...**

**Applebloom: Search what?**

**Me: NOTHING!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15, A Forgotten Battle**

Sin screamed as he was awaken by Discord's trumpet, he put on a military helmet then shouted at Sin with a megaphone "Wake up maggot! We are going to start the morning by doing fifty push-ups!" he shouted. Sin drop down then started doing push-ups then stared at him "Is this really necessary?" he asked. Discord nodded "Yes, now use one hoof!" he shouted, Sin obeyed and tried to push-up with one leg while Discord shouts "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go-"

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" screamed Twilight, Sin panicked and fell to the ground while Discord drop the megaphone and kicked it away. Twilight stared at them with her eyes burning with fire and her hair messed up like a rat's rest. "Umm...training?" grinned Discord, Twilight stared at Sin causing him to sink back then shouted "It's 3:00 am in the morning! You got two hours left!". Discord looks at his watch then tap it, "Huh...I guess it is 3:00...well see in you two hours!" he said as he disappeared.

Sin smiled nervously "Man thanks for kicking him out Twilight, I thought I was about to-"

"IN-BED-NOW" Twilight warned, "Yes ma'am" said Sin as he jumped into bed and pretended to snore. Twilight climb back up the ladder to her bedroom, Sin look back then smiled _"She's sexy when she's mad...if only she didn't have that weird hairstyle..."_.

**Two Hours later**

Sin screamed again as he was awaken by Discord shouting the megaphone in his ear "Wake up maggot! We are going to start the morning-wait it's 5:00 am right?" he asked. Sin nodded slowly, "Then fifty push-ups right now!" Discord continued. Twilight pulled the pillow over her head as Discord continues to scream through the megaphone, Spike still slept through the morning like nothing's wrong.

Discord pulled out a blender and shoved a lot of food inside it and started the machine, once it's done he pour it into a glass then offered it to Sin. He stared at the glass then back at him "The heck is that?" he asked, "Protein shake!" answered Discord. "No, I"m pretty sure it's something that's gonna kill me! There a doornob floating on top of it!" he said pointing at the shake, Discord sighed "Just drink it". Sin stared at him then grab the shake and swallowed everything (Yes, even the doornob), Sin's face became total green "I'm think I'm gonna throwup..." he moaned.

Sin grunted as he tries to walk up the hill while pulling the boulder behind him with Discord sitting in a lawn chair singing a song with a megaphone "I don't know but I been told!". As Sin reached to the top he spotted Twilight sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket, she waved to him for him to come over "Hey take a break and eat some lunch Rarity made!". Sin smiled then look at Discord, he shrugged "Sure why not".

Sin ran to the picnic and spotted a pitcher of lemonade, "Rarity's sister made that, mostly because she thought she could get a cutie mark...why don't you pour yourself a-" said Twilight as she was interrupted as Sin grab the whole pitcher and chug it down till there's nothing left but ice and lemons. "-glass" said Twilight, Sin groan as he clutches his head from the brain freeze but sighed in relief "Ahhh...I'm so glad to get that taste out of my mouth, it tasted like pigs...and doornobs..." he said. Twilight giggled "I'm pretty sure he's just messing with you to get back at me, besides I thought this training is suppose to be a...mental thing".

Discord scoffed "He'll get there! We just need to prepare himself for the battle", Sin look at him "Battle? What battle?" he asked. "The battle to claim your memories! I know better than anybody to know that Ira took your memories so he can use them to his advantage!" he answered, "Ira? Do you know him?" Sin asked. Discord nodded "Yup, believe it or not back in the ancient pony wars against the Four Gods of Apocalypse I was the good guy".

Twilight spit out lemonade at Sin, he look at her while she blushes from embarrassment "S-sorry...but, what?" she shouted. Discord nodded "That's right, it was because of Ira I change my ways and become an evil ruler but certain events turned up which force me to take drastic measures...It all started-oh who am I kidding? I'll just tell you the battle instead!". Sin and Twilight look at each other then back at him, Sin leaned over to her and whispered "Pass...the sandwich...".

_**Flashback Sequence...**_

Discord landed on top of the clocktower in ponyville looking around for Ira, "Come out, come out where ever you are Ira!"

(Sin: "Wait I never seen a clocktower here")

(Discord: "If you let me finish! *sigh* where was I?")

An explosion erupted far below the clocktower, a pony cloaked in darkness ran up the clocktower as it starts to fall slowly. Discord smiles then fired multiple volleys of orbs at him, Ira summoned a long double-edge blade and slash through the orbs as he continues to run faster. "Here I come abomination!" screamed Ira, Discord flex his hand and send a wave of darkness towards him. Ira jumped over it then fires his own wave much stronger than Discord's.

Discord guards as the wave was pushed against him, he screams as he slashes it into pieces. He nearly lost his balance as the clocktower faces horizontal then crashed to the ground, a mass amount of explosions spreads around them as Ira jump and lunged at him. His blade clashed against Discord's arms but the force he delivered push both of them to through the tower and crashed into the ground. Discord grunted as he hold the blade with both his hands, Ira glares at him as he tries to push the blade down.

"N-not good!" said Discord as he spotted his own blood leaking from his hands, Ira smiled knowing that if the blood leaks too much the blade will slip through. Discord yelled as he pushed the double-edge blade towards Ira's face, Ira screamed in pain then jumped back and clutches his left face. Discord limped a little then stared at his own hands as blood escape from it's palm, "You should never betray us Discord, thanks to you Ragnorak can't fight. Why did you do it!" Ira screamed.

Discord smiles at him "Well lots of reasons, payment was too low, health insurance stinks, no bonuses...how could I raise my kids?" he joked, Ira growled "IDIOT! I know it's not that, don't tell me you had a change of heart". Discord shook his head "Oh no no no no, of course I didn't change. When you and I were friends we talked about helping this world, and you used the same excuse to convince me to join your new boss".

Ira stared at him "We can make a great future for our world, if you had followed orders from him-".

"I FOLLOW ORDERS FROM NOBODY!" shouted Discord, "I am my own master! I am Discord, God of Chaos! And besides...". Discord ran towards Ira with his claws ready to shred "If we followed orders from Ragnorak there'll be no future for this world!", Ira grabbed his sword then charge at Discord. The two ran towards each other then swung at each other as they ran past, Discord and Ira stopped waiting. Suddenly Discord screamed as his arm was severed and fell off, Ira smirked then screamed in pain as blood burst out of his body then fell to the ground.

Discord smiles and grabbed his own arm, Ira coughed as his blood surrounded him "This...world will never have a future...it's hopeless to rule" Ira said as he stressed himself to speak. Discord places the arm back to it's socket then created bandages to wrap his arm around it, "For you it is, but I have plans for my own. Sorry that you won't live long enough to see it" he said. Ira laughed "This isn't the end...Ragnorak taught me how to...to live...all I need is a-".

The silence was broken as a sound of a baby filly cries echoed throughout the village, Discord stared at him then growled "You wouldn't". Ira smiled back at him "I'll see you later, old friend", his body dissolved into darkness then flew into the sky searching for the child. Discord flew out looking around but failed to find it, he growled then pounded his fist against a wall of a building he's next to. "Dang it! I'll find you Bringer of Sin, one way or the other...".

_**Back to Reality...**_

Twilight and Sin stared at Discord as he buttered his bread then stopped meeting their eyes "What?" he asked. "All that really happened?" Twilight questioned, Discord nodded a little "Yes and...no, there might've not been explosions when the clocktower fell but it does made it sound cooler right?". Sin nodded but shook his head when Twilight looks at him, "Wait...if this happens thousands of years ago why is he inside of me?".

Discord didn't answer for a while, it's probably because he just stuffed his face with bread then answered "It's probably a descendant thing, that's how he must've survived all these years". _"Well I guess that means no children for me" _thought Sin,he looked at Twilight expecting her to avoid eye contact with him but she smiles at him warmly almost making his heart skipped a beat. "I guess you been through alot Sin, it's a good thing I save you from the forest. Because we wouldn't be able to help you fight this thing alone"

_"Actually if she left me in the forest, I would've died and so will the spirit that lives inside of me. Dawn wouldn't become a vessel to the gods, Equestria wouldn't have to fight against Aria and the four gods, and most of all Twilight wouldn't risk her life for me. If I had died her life would become perfect, although nobody else would hear about the wicked things the King done to my people but still..."_. Sin screamed as Discord shouted at him with the megaphone "LESS THINKING, MORE PUSHING!".

Twilight giggles as Sin moaned then went into a push-up position and start, she sat there chewing on a sandwich while she watches him work him out. Suddenly she heard a soft familiar call "Twilight...!", she turn and spotted Fluttershy running up the hill "It's Rainbow Dash! She's-AAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed as she spotted Sin and Discord. "Sup" they both said, Twilight ran and grab Fluttershy before she escaped "Just look at me! What about Rainbow Dash?".

"She's missing...I went to her house because I hadn't seen her for a while and I thought that she's probably sick so I made her some soup and when I got there I found this" said Fluttershy as she held out a letter. Twilight grabbed it and read it in less then five seconds then gasped "Oh no...".

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Sorry that I won't be able to post another song parody for this chapter, it takes alot of thinking.<strong>

**Trixie: *sighs* When are you going to stop typing garbage about Twilight and Sin and write about the Great and Powerful Trixie!**

**Me:...who let you in?**

**Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't need permission to go anywhere she wants, she-**

**Me: *pulls lever to trapdoor***

**Trixie: *falls* AAAAAHHHHH!**

**War: Nice...**

**Sin: *sweatdrop* Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16, Friendship**

_Dear my most radical friends,_

_I really hope it's you guys reading this, it would stink if some other pony find this but I have my pet Tank to keep guard of the house! So if you're reading this then that means I'm already gone and followed Kirin. Him and I...we're old friends, he may look like a cool pony in shining armor but if I know Kirin is that he hates being alone more than anything in the world. Don't worry I'll be fine! There is nothing on this world that's faster than me, I'll be back with Kirin and the Seventh Virtue and we'll beat the gods! And oh I really hope somebody finds this letter before the week ends, I left some food in Tank's bowl but I doubt that'll be enough and plus I might left the bathtub running so please turn it off when you read this._

_Sincerely,_

_Your loyal friend, Rainbow Dash_

* * *

><p>Twilight put down the letter and look at all her friends, "She's gone..." Twilight muttered. Sin patted her back as Fluttershy began to wept, Applejack sighed furiously "Don't she knows that if Princess Celestia finds out she'll be banished from ponyville?" she shouted. Rarity stood up "She's just trying to help her friend! If she have to go alone wouldn't you follow her knowing that she might messed up?", Applejack sighed "Yeah I guess...".<p>

Pinkie Pie sniffed and wiped some tears off of her eyes "She must be really concern for that Kirin guy", Rarity nodded "Yup, if you ask me it's quite obvious that she has a thing for him and so does Kirin". The other ponies nodded except for Sin, he lean towards Twilight and whispered "Can she really tell?". Twilight nodded "That's right", Sin blushed in embarrassment thinking what if Rarity knew about his thing for Twilight.

All the ponies left as Discord rests on top of Twilight's roof completely hidden by the darkness, Sin and Twilight prepared themselves dinner then he asked "I heard loyal friend, is she really loyal?". Twilight nodded "Very, she obtain the Element of Loyalty because she never betrays or abandon her friends. If your King threatened to attack Princess Celestia she would've gone crazy and try to help her-oh wait! I can't believe I forgot!" she said as she ran to her desk.

Sin raised an eyebrow then followed her, Twilight levitated papers, bottles of ink, and a quill as if she's prepared to write a five hundred paragraph essay. Sin chuckled "What's with the sudden rush?" he asked, "I haven't write a letter to Princess Celestia about what I learned! But I can't think of anything!" she shouted as she pulls her hair. "You write letters about-?" Sin questioned, "Friendship" answered Twilight "I told you that she took me under her wing as her apprentice and right now I have to learn how magical friendship is".

Sin felt a strange urge to cough and shout _corny_ but unlike the dark being inside him he has manners, Twilight could almost tell what he's thinking about "Yes I know it sounds...strange but really friendship is a powerful thing! It's something wonderful and unique, like magic!" said Twilight, "I couldn't think of being a loner without friends, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and you. You guys are the best friends I ever have! It must be terrible not to have friends...".

Sin knew about the feeling, he was alone and nobody was there to care for him but his parents. That was until he saw other fillies picking on Kirin, he stood up against them and promised Kirin that he'll never betray him. When he moved he felt that he broke his promise and wished he could've said something to Kirin instead of pathetic words like sorry. He lived alone for his whole life until he met Dawn, Dusk, and Ruby. He thought that there was nothing to break the four of them apart until the day they were ambushed, he thought Dusk died in battle and ordered Ruby to convince one of the dragons to help.

He shook his head "No I believe you, friendship is a powerful and a wonderful thing to have. I'm really glad you're doing this but I think you should write a letter when you actually learned something". Twilight beamed then nodded "Yeah I guess you're right, let's get something to eat okay?". Sin nodded in agreement then sighed _"You're a great friend Twilight but...I want us to be more than friends, you're the sweetest pony I ever met and the most loyalist one to be with. I just wished that war wasn't the one that brought us together"._

_**Meanwhile...**_

Kirin panted heavily as landed on the ground, his lance was snapped in half and his armor is burnt and broken. He looked ahead and gritted his teeth against the four allicorns laughing at him, the jet black horse stepped up and glare at Kirin. He knew who it was as soon he laid his eyes on him, Death. "Your fate is sealed, come Kirin and see the future of this world!" said Death in a terrifying voice, the whole image blurred and Kirin found himself surrounded by the group of ponies Sin and Rainbow Dash was with.

Kirin looked up at the battle between Sin and Death, Death had the advantage as he swung the huge scythe he carries with his mouth with ease. Carvings of tortured faces glowed as if live spirits were forged with this blade, Kirin wanted to run and help them but he heard a scream behind him. He turn and watched Rainbow Dash nearly slipping off a cliff, her wings were badly burnt beyond recovery. "HELP HER!" shouted Sin, Kirin ran to the cliff and plunge down as Rainbow Dash slipped and fell off.

He reached out his hooves to grab her then suddenly landed in the lake below, he climbed out breathing heavily then stared at the four gods in front of him "What have you done to her!" he shouted. Death laughed maliciously then charged at him in incredible speed with his scythe ready to slash, Kirin climbed out and charge at him as well but for some reason he couldn't conduct electricity. He looked up and the last thing he saw was a purple blur that swing at him.

Kirin screamed as he was awaken with cold sweat around him, he looked around at the clearing his at and noticed a campfire in front of him. He sighed in relief "It was just a dream...or nightmare...", he heard some mumbling then felt something heavy on his back. He turn and blushed brightly as he spotted Rainbow Dash tucked in close to him and slept like a filly, he smiled as he felt the warmth feeling from her then laid down again.

_"Was it a dream? The oracle said that when we see something out of the ordinary of what we see in our dreams usually tells us about the upcoming events...could she have been correct about this?" _Kirin wondered, he closed his eyes and pictured the image of Death he saw in his dream. He shot open his eyes and gasped, "He looks alot like Sin...".

**Few hours later...**

"Kirin...Kirin..." said a voice, Kirin moaned as he was awakened and opened his eyes and found himself staring at Rainbow Dash a few inches away. He blushed then jumped away from her, she laughed "You should've seen the look on your face! It's so red!" she said as she continued. Kirin frown at her but with his face still red with embarrassment, Rainbow Dash finished laughing then wiped a tear away from her eye.

Kirin sighed "That was uncalled for", Rainbow Dash's cheeks flushed "Your face says otherwise..."

"Your face says otherwise" he barked, she giggled then walked towards the fire and throw some sand on it. As the fire died Kirin went to where his lance is at and placed it on his back, Rainbow Dash smile "Just like old times right? You and I used to camp outside, I always tell you about Cloudsdale and you show me your awesome abilities". Kirin smiled and nodded, he didn't want her to know but he use his powers to empress her because she always gloats how amazing it was. He doesn't like to use it but Rainbow Dash, besides Sin, was the only one who didn't fear it.

"Yeah it seems to be a fair trade, I wish I was born as a pegasus instead of a unicorn" said Kirin, "I hated being a unicorn, I can't do magic like the others, I may have the horn but I have no magical abilities". Rainbow Dash nodded "Yeah I know, I guess telling you about my place didn't help..." she said with her face filled with disappointment. Kirin smiled at her "Don't worry about it, what's in the past is the past. Come, let's go find that Seventh Virtue".

Rainbow Dash and Kirin walk down the path together, Rainbow Dash wondered how long it was since she left Equestria. It probably have been days already, she can probably guess Sin is having a good time there.

(He wasn't)

After a few hours suddenly Kirin pull Rainbow Dash into a bush next to him and told her to be quiet. "What's wrong?" she asked softly, suddenly the silence was interrupted by the sounds of hoovesteps marching throughout the woods. Kirin watched carefully and spotted an allicorn leading a group of ponies in armor burning everything he pass by, Kirin recognized him from before because of his familiar fire mane.

Behind him stood a black allicorn sitting on the driver's seat of the carriage being pulled by two guards, War stopped then sniff the air then smiled "He's here...".

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! I'm sorry that I didn't get this story in like I used to last week but I'll never stop making more thanks to the people that reviewed my story and encouraged me! Stay tune for the next chapter! And don't forget to Read and Review!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17, Anti-climatic**

"What, he's here?" shouted the King, War nodded as he headed towards Kirin and Rainbow Dash's direction. Kirin prepared himself to jump out until Rainbow Dash pulled him down "Wait!", War stopped in the middle of the forest then suddenly a huge crushing force exploded sending all the trees flying away. Kirin and Rainbow Dash was blown away into the pile of trees, the ground around War was also affected by the force and revealed a cave entrance with an ancient double door buried next to it.

Kirin sighed in relief then cautiously watch the War walk inside the cave, Rainbow Dash spotted the lamb "Hey isn't that the lamb that kicked your butt like Sin said?".

"I do not like that lamb..." Kirin muttered, the King stopped War by calling him out "Wait, which god is hidden here again?" he asked. "Death" answered War in a dark tone, The King raised an eyebrow "Wait Death? The oldest and the strongest god? And we're going to resurrect him before the other two? Isn't that a bit anti-climatic?" he said.

War scoffed "He'd said the same thing if he was here, I agree though. You see, I'm pretty sure the legend hasn't told you but you see Pestilence and Famine has what you can call...a unmature relationship. If we save Death for last they it would be an argument back and forth, Death being our eldest brother is the only allicorn that could put peace between them. Why do you ask? Shouldn't you be excited to meet him?".

The King nodded "Yes I do! It's just...I'm sorry it's really anti-climatic I actually expected better", War sighed "Yes I know, now let's go. And bring in the sacrifice and a jug of apple juice!". Kirin spotted the captain Dusk as he walk towards the carriage and pulled out a pony with all of his hooves chained together. He couldn't tell if he was sleeping or unconscious the way how his body moving like a ragdoll. The group advance into the cave except for the lamb as it stops and stares at Kirin.

Kirin's heart pounded nervously but the lamb walked inside pretending to ignore him, Rainbow Dash look at Kirin "Didn't he see you?" she asked. Kirin shrugged, when the coast is clear Kirin got up and started walking to another direction. Rainbow Dash flew right in front of him "Wait! Where are you going? They went that way!", Kirin looked back then continued to walk towards the direction. Rainbow Dash puffed then shouted at him "You're just gonna let another god live! If Death is resurrected, there'll be no stopping them-"

"WHAT CAN I DO!" snapped Kirin, Rainbow Dash flinched by his sudden burst. "He's a god...I'm not strong enough to defeat them, the only way we could is the Seven Virtues. Even if I changed my mind and try to prevent it War may let us live again but-". Kirin stopped, he didn't want to mention about what could've happened to Rainbow Dash. If he tried to explain to her about what he see in his dream she wouldn't believe. Nobody did when he was young, even Sin.

Rainbow Dash walks toward him and gave him an unexpected kiss on the cheek, Kirin's face became red as a tomato then started lose his balance. Rainbow Dash blushed a little too then slapped him, "Umm...ow?" he said. "Listen, I appreciate that you're watching out for me but have you forgotten? I'm the fastest flier in Equestria! I can handle myself fine" she said, Kirin maintain his balance then smiled "Okay buuuuuuu-"

"You're not getting another one"

_"Worth a shot..."_ he thought, "Aww...isn't that sweeet? Well now it's time to die" said a voice. Kirin charged himself with electrical and pulled out his lance "Who's there?" he ordered, two ponies emerged out of the darkness of the forest. Kirin recognized LockHeart but he stared at the other pony, he can tell he was fighting with somebody with that huge bruise on his face. "Stop staring!" he shouted, Rainbow Dash tried not to laugh as Kirin tries to avoid looking.

"Where's my brother?" LockHeart asked, Kirin remembered seeing a pony being dragged to the caverns but he wasn't sure it was the same pony and Rainbow Dash didn't know she's GoldHeart's sister so she was confused as well. "I don know" Rainbow Dash muttered, LockHeart scoffed "Don't play dumb with me! Me and Edge hasn't see him return with the money so we thought he was either dead or captured. And we both know he's not dead, so what did you do with him?".

Kirin stepped forward and put on his menacing war face "I don't know what you're talking about or what you want but as far as I know I don't care. Leave while you still can, or else this ground will be covered in blood and I don't mean mine's" he threatened. Edge nearly hesitated but LockHeart's expression made an angrier face "Think you can threaten me? Get him Edge!". Edge charged in an unexpected speed at Kirin.

Kirin barely registered it then acted on instinct and dodged, Kirin jumped away then fired a ray of electricity at him. Edge turn and blocked it with his hammer, Kirin stared as his hammer absorbed the electricity like a lightning rod. Edge smiled "This isn't an ordinary hammer, it used to be a lightning rod then it was recrafted as a hammer", "Yeah I uh...kinda figured..." muttered Kirin. Rainbow Dash flew and dodged each magic orbs LockHeart fired, a few orbs hit the trees and exploded on impact.

Edge swung his hammer at Kirin, he dodged and thrust his lance towards Edge's leg. He screamed in pain then bucked Kirin's face and lifted off his hooves towards the tree behind him, LockHeart stopped then fired a orb at Kirin. "KIRIN!" shouted Rainbow Dash, she flew towards him trying to push him out of the way but was too late as the orb exploded in front of him. She covered her face from the falling splinters and dirt, she looked and found him lying on the ground with his eyes closed.

"No..." she muttered, LockHeart smiled but stopped as she notices the sky darkening and the air becoming colder. The smell of something rotten wafted in her nose, suddenly a column of purple darkness rised out of the ground with faces of skulls and screaming ponies. A pony was lifted up in the column, LockHeart gasped "Brother...?". The pony looked at her with sorrow in his face then suddenly a tortured expression came across his face and he screamed.

His skin color became black as the night and his mane grew longer and became white, his eyes glow red as crimson then glares at them. His body morphed into a taller form, wings and a horn sprouted out of his body then spoke to them "Come and see!".

The pony landed on the ground and stares at the three of them, his eyes traveled slowly at the group then spotted Kirin on the ground. The King rushed out with the others behind him, War glares at the group then growled "What are they doing here?". "Most honorable Great Grandfather! I'm sorry that you're were given a mortal body but your god powers is still pulsing through your veins! Show these fools the true extent of your power!" said the King.

Death looks at him then back at Kirin, "No" he replied.

"Pardon?"

"I only smell War's presence here, something tells me that you failed to resurrect both my other brothers. You know how much I hate anti-climatics, War" Death complained, War chuckled "Well you know how much annoying Famine and Pestilence can be". Kirin opened his eyes and groaned in pain, Death looks at him then sniffed the air "Ah...he smells familiar, have I fought him before?" he asked. War shrugged "I don't know, could you at least kill the other two?" he whined.

Death looks at LockHeart and Edge, "Fine" he muttered. Suddenly LockHeart screamed in pain as something glowing rises out of her mouth, Kirin knew her soul was being taken by Death as he inhaled it. Suddenly the ground cracked under him, the air became colder and harder to breathe. Rainbow Dash gasped "He absorbed her soul? And became stronger?", Dusk whispered to the King while watching Death's aura being displayed "Can you do that?"

"No shut up" whispered the King.

Kirin rised and watched Edge as he ran towards Death with his hammer "You monster!" he shouted, Death paid no attention to him as the ground opened below Edge. A huge Venus flytrap with a lot of sharp teeth rised out and closed around Edge, he screamed in pain until a sickening crunched interrupted and was replaced by the sounds of gulping. His soul rised out and was inhaled by Death, the flytrap moved and grabbed LockHeart's body and ate it.

Kirin and Rainbow Dash stared in shock, "He killed them...without even moving a muscle" she muttered in fear. Death's aura raged with power by the soul, he stares at the other two then turn around and walk back to the group. As he past by War he whispered something to him Kirin couldn't hear but understood what he said when War's face beamed with excitement "Ooh goody! Another fight! Hope that you won't fail again Kirin!".

Death sighed "Stop playing around and put an end to them!", the King raised an eyebrow "Wait my lord, if you could absorb the enemies souls and become stronger by killing them why would you let your brother do it?" he asked. Death glanced at him "Trust me, if I had my own body I'd suck all their essence out but I have to be careful with this body. So I'm letting my brother take the leftovers".

War smiled "Alright brother but can I keep the blue pegasus alive? She's awfully cute, and feisty too! I wouldn't mind having her as my mate...", Rainbow Dash gulped. Kirin gritted his teeth as he struggles to get up, War looks at him and smirked "Oh somepony is jealous, you want take her all to yourself don't you Kyrie?". Kirin growled, he hated the name Kyrie and he really hate War so much that he completely forgotten that he's a god.

Kirin charged at him with electricity pulsing throughout his body, War smiles then cloaked himself in flames and charged. Death raised an eyebrow by the impressing ability Kirin has, _"I see, now I remember the scent..."_. Rainbow Dash charge to help but suddenly vines sprouted out and wrapped her around the tree, "Stay put, slave" ordered Death.

Kirin lunged at War with a kick but he merely blocked then kicked Kirin to the air the reappeared above him, he flipped in midair and brought his hoof down with a fiery kick to Kirin's head to the ground. War landed and breath fire at him, Kirin got up and jumped through the flames and tackled him in lightning fast speed. War yelped in pain then smiles as he slammed his hooves to the ground then burst into flames, Kirin jumped back by the intense heat that nearly burnt his hide off.

"KIRIN!" Rainbow Dash called, Kirin looked and watched War creating a ball of inferno with his horn. He smiles at him "Bon voyage!" and fired the ball at him, Kirin prepared himself to block but was caught off guard as the ball grew larger rapidly as it came closer. "NO!" Rainbow Dash screamed as the ball exploded into a huge column of flame, engulfing Kirin along with it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's my story for now! Please Read and Review if you got the chance too, and I would like to thank to those who did already (again) for encouraging me to keep typing (Even though one of them sounded like a threatcommand but it works). Stay tune!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18, The Redeemer**

Rainbow Dash dragged Kirin carefully through the woods, she shivers by the cold weather then stopped as she spotted a hollow trunk fit enough for a pony. She carefully placed him inside and went out to gather firewood. After a few minutes later of gathering the supplies, she tried to start the fire by banging two rocks together to create a spark. She winced in pain when the sparks fell on her leg, most of the sparks fell into the fire and lite.

She carefully blew on it to get it started then added some more woods, she yawned and look back at Kirin. The battle from before replayed in her mind, she could've sworn she'd lost him when War fired his attack at him until something strange happened.

* * *

><p><em>The column of fire disappeared leaving a huge smoking crater, the sky was darkened by the black smoke surrounding the forest. War laughed heartily as he spotted Kirin's body in the crater, his skin was black and burnt beyond recognition. Rainbow Dash's eyes became watery, War turn to the group expecting for an applause with a smile. His smile quickly disappeared when the King and his guards are still staring at Death in surprise. War sighed "Just like old times..."<em>

_"You murderers! How could you do that!" screamed Rainbow Dash, the vines tightened around as Death glares at her. "Don't worry slave, your dear friend will be-" Death paused and stares back at the crater, War raised an eyebrow at him "What is it brother?"._

_"He's not dead..."_

_As if on que, electricity pulses around the crater. A huge screeching noise echoes throughout the forest, suddenly electricity engulfed Kirin's body and lifted him up. The electricity formed a large Unicorn around Kirin like an aura, Death's face changed to a shocking expression then growled at War "It's him! The boy is the descendant of Raikiri!"_

_War stare at him "What? You mean the one who was blessed by the Monkey King, Sun?", Death nodded. Kirin's burnt skin dissolved into ashes as good as new, War growled then charged at Kirin with his body covered in flames. As soon as he swing his hoof to kick, Kirin disappeared then reappeared behind him before War realizes he missed. Rainbow Dash and the group gasped except for the Lamb and Death, War turn around with a fiery sweeping kick but Kirin teleported then countered with a ordinary kick._

_War received the blow from the kick then was lifted off his feet then was launched towards the group, all the guards ducked and Death tilted his head as War flew by him by a few inches then crashed. "Nuisance" Death muttered. War got up then charge at Kirin again, each attack War made misses as Kirin move and dodges with ease. "You're strength is incredible but what you lack is speed and accuracy" said Kirin in a different voice, War's fire mane erupted in rage "Shut up!"._

_He made an uppercut kick directly at Kiriin's face but he teleported then slam his hoof against War's face sending him to the ground, "It's impossible" muttered War weakly, "You were suppose to be dead, I killed you...". "I am a spirit, during my days training in Valhalla I have mastered my abilities. However this body cannot handle it's strength"._

_War scoffed "So I should slap my leg and call myself lucky? If I have my body back, I would easily-"_

_"What are you doing here?" Death interrupted finding this conversation boring, Raikiri looks at him "This pony here is not a descendant but my reincarnation" he said, Death stares at him with confusion over his face "What?". "My reincarnation shall find a powerful warrior known as the Redeemer, the one that shall put an ancient creature back to sleep"._

_Death cracked a smile which the King find unsettling "I see, so he's suppose to find the Redeemer? The one that can defeat us?". Raikiri nodded, War stares at his brother "What are you getting at?". "Oh nothing, I just think how fun it would be to fight somebody who's strength matches mine. I bet his soul will make me even beyond powerful!" Death exclaimed, "I'll fight the Redeemer to see if he's powerful enough to stop all four of us, until the Great Pony War starts"._

_"Fine, it's a deal. Let the girl and the pony go free, if you want him to find the Redeemer then I suggest that you let him live" he commanded, Death nodded as the vines that hold Rainbow Dash loosens up and let go of her. The electrical unicorn disappeared, Kirin fell to the ground unconscious. Death looks at Rainbow Dash "Take him, I usually don't like letting the weak live but in this time I'll make an exception...War! We're leaving", War glances at her then cover the whole group in a raging fireball then blasted away back to their land._

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash yawned as the warmth from the fire made her drowsy, she walks toward Kirin and gently rests on his back. She snuggles for a while then dowsed off, suddenly she heard creaking noises interrupting her sleep. The ground below them cave in and they fell through a underground slide, Kirin was still asleep from all the screaming Rainbow Dash shouted then became a weeee.<p>

They slid off and landed on a hard and dusty ground, Rainbow Dash sat up and looks around the cave they fell into. Torches suddenly lit up, revealing a ancient old room with cobwebs all over the corners. Something shiny gave off in the middle of the room sitting on an alter, she walk towards it then gasped at it. It wasn't what Rainbow Dash expected but she knew it was in a shape of a helmet with a golden stone on it.

Kirin moan in his sleep, Rainbow Dash smiles then lay down next to him "We did it Kirin, we found the Seventh Virtue". She lean over and kiss him on the cheek then rested her head on him like a pillow, _"Hope you guys are okay..."_.

**Meanwhile...**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Sin scream as he woke up in the middle of the night, Spike jumped up and ran to his bed "Who? What? Where?". Sin looks around carefully then sighed in relief "Oh it's nothing Spike, I just had a nightmare".

"What's it about?" he asked.

"I...don't remember, although I recall two of Twilight's friend, one of them was pink and their was a cupcake...anyway it doesn't matter, I guess I was just nervous about tomorrow" said Sin, Spike nodded "Yeah, fighting your darkside can be a bit scary. It's surprising that Twilight is letting you though". Sin nodded in agreement, he can tell that Twilight worries about him (Which he mutters YES!) but she seems so confident about him it kinda cheered him up.

"Anyway I heard that she's going to Princess Celestia's palace for training, she seems really excited about that" Sin wondered, Spike laughed a little "Yeah, she's so crazy about her lessons. You should've seen the time when she forgot to send a letter to the Princess and she didn't learn anything. I mean talk about crazy!".

Sin laughed a little "I have noticed her...exaggerating behavior, but I do find it cute", Spike punched Sin's shoulder "Hey that's my friend you're talking about!". Sin laughed "Sorry...by the way I've been meeting to ask lately: Is it true that Twilight hatch you out of an egg?".

"That's right, Twilight needed to do that so she can pass the Entrance Exam to be accepted in school. It was the same time she got her cutie mark" he explained, Sin look at his leg then frown at the empty spot. He remembered the reason he couldn't get it, Dawn explained to him that their land was cursed by Death because it was the place he was defeated at. All ponies that were born there will never get a cutie mark, he found it amazing how there could be other ponies still worshiping them after knowing the curse they received.

Spike yawned "Well hopefully you'll win the battle, Nightmare Night is just in two days! I can't wait for the all the candies, games, and candies". Sin smiles at him "Yeah hopefully, get to the bed. I'll see you in the morning".

"Alright, good night...or morning in this case" said Spike as he climb up the ladder to Twilight's room. Sin sighed as he pull the blanket over him as he lay back down "Sorry to disappoint you Spike but it might be the last night I'll have".

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Vip asked that is it a coincidence that Kirin was based off that creature from Monster Hunter but to tell you the truth pal, it probably is. I never did follow Monster Hunter because I couldn't find the channel it shows on, I actually got the idea from Naruto when I was watching with my friends. I asked them that I needed another OC in the story to help me and it just so happens that we were watching the episode Sasuke using the Kirin jutsu, they suggested why not that and I say why not? Then boom! Kirin is born<strong>

**Now you ask me that I should work on my fights and gave me a idea (Which didn't sound like an improvement, it really sounds like an idea or a suggestion) about using that. However I believe I have already kinda did that with Discord's fight but I promise that I'll use that in the next chapter battle. Plus for those who don't know I'm making a reference of the Monkey King, Sun Wukong from Journey to the West. If you wonder who the heck is that, google it.**

**Now time to take a break from all this drama! Next song parody is With Me by Ira, feat. Sin. And don't forget to read and review!**

**Ira: You know, every world will have it's end (have it's end)**

**I'm here, to prove it all to you**

**I am who you don't think I am (think I am)**

**All wrapped up, in my evil plans**

**I can taste the day! (Taste the day!)**

**Savor night! (Savor night!)**

**Spells beyond you as I watch you crawl**

**Do you dare to fight (dare to fight)**

**Evils' might? (Evils' might)**

**I'll be the last one standing in the flash of light!**

**Sin: My eyes (My eyes)**

**Are filled curiosity**

**You think (You think)**

**that you have power over me**

**In this life (this life)**

**there's no room for you and me**

**So turn away or face this fight with me! With me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19, Battle For The Throne**

_A huge fireball was fired directly at a boulder and incinerated it to pieces, "BRING IN MORE!" War commanded. The guards quickly rush and push the boulder in front of War so he can annihilate it again, War fires another huge fireball at the boulder before the guards even got enough time to get away. Their bodies flew across the room where Death is, he looks at the bodies then summons his carnivorous venis fly trap to cleanup (eat) the remains._

_"Calm yourself Brother, or do I have to get the Fire extinguisher again?" said Death, War mumbled some words in an ancient tongue then sighed "How can I? I was beaten by a dead spirit, who I killed! My powers weren't as strong as before making me look like a fool! And the worse part is, you let my future mate get away! And she was so cute and...what's the word? Fiery! Yes, reminds me of Cynthia the dragon"_

_"You mean the one that you banished?" Death asked, "Yup" answered War. Death sighed and look at his brother as he grab a box of apple juice and sip it until the container is sucked in, "To be fair my young brother, you're possessing a pony who has an ability to become strong during the Sun. Perhaps it's because when you fought the pony before the sky was too dark and it covers the sun or it became nighttime already which might made you weaker" he explained._

_War slowly nodded "Yeah...I remember that ability", "Plus, I heard you weren't resurrected that long ago. So your powers are very limited to our standards, but once we get two of our brothers out we'll become more powerful" said Death. War cracked a smile "Okay, I feel better"._

_The King walked in and notice the smell of burnt flesh but it didn't bother him "Sorry but if I may interrupt but I want to ask a favor"._

_Death and War looks at each other then back at the King, "A favor? Well you did resurrect us so I guess a favor will be fair, name it". The King bowed down "Thank you, I wish for you two to take me as your student!", War looks at Death in surprise but Death maintains his regular emotionless expression "I see...why would you want more power if you have us on your side?" he asked. "Because I wish to Princess Celestia and claim Equestria as my country alone!" he explained._

_War smiles "Ah yes, the best part about the end of war that there's always a reward for the winner...". Death was silent for a while then finally spoke "Fine, let's get to it"._

**Meanwhile...**

"Are you ready Sin?" Discord asked, Sin nodded. The training somehow didn't seem to be that long like he thought it would be but he's glad that they're done with it. He sat on the floor in Twilight's house listening to Discord but all he could think about is how Twilight is doing with her training with her princess, "Now remember Sin, Ira has been inside you a loooong time. So everything you should have will come to you once you beat him, I think...Oh well, it's going to be a great battle. Something like...the Battle for the Throne! Only it's for the heart...not an actual throne...".

"I get it" said Sin impatiently, Discord nodded "Okay! I'll cast a spell on you so you can enter your heart, now remember: If you fail, you will past on from your body like a spirit leaving it to rot" he explained. Sin gulped "You mean...I'll die if I lose in my mind?" he asked.

"That's right"

"Great..." Sin muttered, he closes his eyes as Discord moves his hands while chanting a spell. Suddenly Sin felt cold, dead air blowing against his hide. He opened his eyes and found himself in a battlefield full of broken weapons and rusted armors yet no bodies.

"It was all that's left" said a voice, Sin look up and found an allicorn sitting on a giant boulder above a crater. He guessed that it was probably thrown by a catapult, the allicorn's hide was dark blue and his mane is black as Sin's hide. His eyes however are entirely different, the whole eye is black as his hair but the pupils are outlined by a golden color. He continued to speak "No bodies, just the remains of the weapons the ponies fought with and the armors they wear".

"What happened?" Sin asked, the allicorn looks at him with those black eyes "A rebellion happened, seven blessed beings fought against the four gods and won. It was a joyful day indeed, however the bodies disappeared leaving no trace. Everybody was confused and sad, knowing that they cannot bury their love ones".

"Are you Ira?" he asked, the allicorn nodded "Yes, out of all memorial backgrounds I could've chosen. This was the winner, I guess you're here for answers are you?". Sin nodded slowly but spoke "Not just that, I'm here to take my heart back! You don't belong here anymore Ira! I won't do your wishes, and I definitely will never awaken Ragnorak! Whoever he is, I hope he knows fear because he'll just have to sleeping all alone again!".

Suddenly images of ponies around Sin began to cheer, he looks around in a confused expression then back at Ira. "Don't mind them, they are just echoes of the past. They don't serve purposes, anyway on to the subject at hoof. You may think that Sin but soon you'll come across a situation where you are force to make a decision, I can't tell you of course but I do know that some lives will be taken" said Ira, he jumped off the boulder then gestured Sin to follow.

"Come, let's explore the past" he said, Sin stood there for a while then proceeded. They walk towards the kingdom's door then the image around them change to different scene, everything was golden and clouds floated by just a few feet from the ground as if they're in the sky. Sin looked at where the courtyard of the kingdom was suppose to be but found only empty space, right below is what seems to be a bottomless fall through the clouds.

Sin looks up and spotted a unicorn, for a second he thought it was Kirin but the unicorn was much bigger and have a longer horn. But one thing that he noticed right away is the cutie mark that Kirin possesses as well. He looked around for Ira but found he was nowhere to be seen, instead he decides to follow the unicorn inside the beautiful kingdom. The unicorn walk inside the throne room then bowed to the monkey that was sitting on it.

Sin stares at the monkey, it look like a male monkey and he looks extremely young but he can feel power giving out even if he's not there. Right next to him is a golden staff, Sin carefully listen as the unicorn spoke "Oh great and powerful Monkey King Sun, I have come here from my world to ask a request".

The Monkey smiles at him as he rests his head on his hand as he listened "Rise Raikiri, ask and I shall listen", Raikiri bowed his head "Yes my lord, as you can see my world is taken over by the four horses of apocalypse. Please, lend me your power to stop them!".

The Monkey King stood up "You came here for that? I'm afraid that the world's problem can solve it's own, you on the other hand have another destiny ahead of you. I will give you the gift to use against the gods if you so choose to fight against them". Raikiri looks at him "You're ignoring the whole world? Why my lord?" he asked. "In the future, a greater being will rise and wipe the world clean of it's existence. A pony that bears a cutie mark with the symbol of Redemption, known as the Redeemer" the Monkey explained.

"I have chosen you to find that being, only the one who moves with the lightning can find the pony. That is why I am giving you this gift, you will be able to generate electricity without magic but in return you'll lose all your magical abilities leaving your horn utterly useless" he continued, Raikiri look back at where Sin is. Sin hesitated but as he look behind he gasped as he saw Ira standing by the gates with his eyes looking perfectly normal.

Ira nodded at Raikiri, he nodded back at him then turn to the monkey "I accept, but what happens if I fall in battle?" he asked. "Then you'll be reincarnated, after you receive your training in Valhalla" the monkey king explained, "This Kingdom has lost it's divine glory, I'll give it to the pegasi as a gift for their new home". Raikiri bowed to the ground in front of the king as he walk up to him with his palm gently rested on his forehead.

The scene change as Raikiri screams became fainted, the whole kingdom is dark and terrifying. Up at the throne lies the regular Ira, he smiles at Sin "Any questions?" he asked. "Who and what was that?" Sin asked, Ira step up from his throne then slowly walk down the stairs "That was the legendary Monkey King, Sun Wukong. He used to rule over his kind but when he went to heaven he was horrified and was greatly angered by the way how the divine beings treated our ponies" he explained.

"He alone, rebelled and fought against heaven for it's ignorance and won easily. He released the ponies and sended them to a more divine place known as Valhalla, the city of heroes. Our beings were blessed by the Monkey King that when we past we shall go there and celebrate with him. Because of that our ancestors loved him for everything he done, he didn't fought the four gods but he helped find the Seven Ponies of Virtue".

A sword appeared next to Sin, the same one appeared next to Ira as well. He grab the sword and stared at Sin "Well did that clear anything up? If not then too bad", he jumped down and charge at Sin. Sin quickly grab the blade and intercept the attack then thrust it at Ira's chest. Ira smiles as he dissolves into bats then flew by him, Sin turn around then receive a powerful kick to the head. Sin was pushed back towards the wall, he crashes against it then fell to the ground panting.

_"Wait a minute, I can't breathe mind air" _he thought, he immediately dodged the incoming sword that was thrown against him. Ira rised out of the ground next to the blade "Raikiri died in battle, however I believed that he was later reincarnated as your friend. It would explain everything of course". He grab the blade then clashes it against Sin's, he parried the blade then roll from the swing of the blade.

"Then how did they defeat Ragnorak?" he said as he dodges Ira's attack, "The Seventh Virtue Pony threw into the ground as it swallows it up! How did they defeat the being?". Ira smirked then kicked Sin to the ground "You still don't get do you?" he asks then jumps in the air then came down with his blade cloaked in darkness.

"I AM PATIENTIA!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! For those who wants to know who's Sun Wukong, I will explain since some fail to search in google. The Monkey King is from the Chinese Culture known as Journey to the west, their are many different stories about him but I'm going with the tv series of the show calls Monkey King. So if you wonder what he looks like, watch the show (which is in a foreign language, if you could find english kudos to you) that's what he will look like.<strong>

**Also if you guys wonder about Ira being Patientia (The dude that was in the Seventh Virtue gang), Ira is another word for Wrath which is the opposite of Patience. See what I did there? Heh? Heh? Ah I let you figure it out, please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20, The Shrine of Ragnorak**

Rainbow Dash groaned impatiently as she watches Kirin, still out cold from the battle, lying perfectly still on the ground. She check just in case to make sure he was still alive then decided to look around the caverns to find the exit. However the only way out is the hole in the wall where the slide is but it'll be too hard to carry him through the hole, not to mention the heavy armor he's wearing that made dragging even harder.

The flames from the torches started to become low, Rainbow Dash quickly look around for some firewood. Thankfully, and strangely, she found a couple of large branches against the walls. She gather them into one pile then took one of the torches off the wall and set the pile of sticks on fire. She placed it back then sat in front of the fire looking at Kirin through the flames, suddenly she heard a strange sound.

"What the...?" she muttered, the sound popped out of nowhere again. Rainbow Dash thought it sounded like one of Pinkie Pie's kazoos but it was coming from the fire. She leaned against fire then suddenly a female pony face appears then jumped out of the flames. Rainbow Dash screamed then ran to Kirin shaking him screaming "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!".

The female pony turn to her then smiles "Don't worry I won't hurt you!" she promised, Rainbow Dash frowned at her "How can I tell you're telling the truth?" she asked. "Well...I don't know really, but I guess I would start attacking by now if I wanted to hurt you" said the pony.

Rainbow Dash looks at her carefully, the pony seems to be a unicorn wearing a black cloak that looks exactly like Zecora's but with some ripped edges around it. She has a dark pink hide and a fiery looking mane that reminded her about her favorite heroes the Wonderbolts Captain, Spitfire.

"Well you look alot like one of my heroes, sooo...I guess you're okay" said Rainbow Dash. "Uhh...thanks?" said the pony, "My name is Ruby Flame, I escaped from my Kingdom because the tyrant tried to kill us. Have you met a black earth pony with a white mane? Goes by the name Sin Malefic?".

"Oh yeah! You're talking about Twilight's boyfriend, he's at this place called Ponyville. He has amnesia but I have a feeling it's getting worn off" Rainbow Dash explained, she told Ruby everything about the how they found Sin to the resurrection of Death. Ruby's face became sorrowful then she looks at Kirin "Is that your lover?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash blushed brightly then scoffed "N-no! He's just a really good friend of mine, he's really tired from the fight. Although it had been a while" she said. Ruby took a closer look at him then at Rainbow Dash, she spotted her Cutie Mark then gaped "Wow a real cutie mark! I never seen one in real life" she squealed.

"You never saw a cutie mark?" Rainbow Dash asked in a surprised expression, Ruby nodded then show her leg with no mark on it. "Our land was cursed by Death, those who were born in Aria cannot receive a cutie mark even when they find their true meaning" Ruby explained.

"That's tough" said Rainbow Dash, Ruby nodded in agreement then look at Kirin "Strange, it looks like he's in an empathy link" she muttered. "An empathy what now?" Rainbow Dash asked, "An Empathy Link, it's a spell where two ponies can share the same dream. It was use to help ponies get through their nightmares" Ruby explained.

"Soooo...he's in somepony's dream?"

"...yes"

"Okay, so how did you jumped out of the fire?" she asked completely changing the subject, "It's a new transportation spell I developed for fire users, we can jump into the fireplace then jump out from another one in a certain distance. It can only reach within 500 miles, although the longer the distance the longer the transportation takes" Ruby explains.

"That's so AWESOME! Twilight definitely needs to learn that spell!" shouted Rainbow Dash, "So I wonder who's dream Kirin is sharing...".

**Meanwhile...**

The sound of two weapons clashed together echoed, Sin opened his eyes then spotted Kirin blocking the attack from Ira. Kirin pushed Ira back then looks at Sin "Miss me?".

"I tried not to" Sin joked, "How exactly...did you get into my mind?" he asked.

Kirin looks around then shrugged "I don't know, I remember fighting War then suddenly I blacked out and a unicorn told me that I'm in an empathy link with you". Sin raised an eyebrow "Empathy link?" he asked, "Yeah it's a spell where two ponies can share the same dream. It was really strange though, I mean I had to travel through a couple of dreams just to get here" Kirin explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...you went through my dreams?" Sin shouted, Kirin nodded "Yeah, oh and by the way remember that one that involves a cupcake?".

"Yes?"

"I really, don't like that dream" Kirin muttered, "Umm hello? I'm over here!" Ira shouted. Sin and Kirin turn to his direction almost forgetting the fight, the scene changed into a dark cavern. The area is large but in the middle stood a huge statue of a humanoid dragon. The eyes on the statue glow red, a million voices whispers to Sin and Kirin making their heads explode. Ira stepped forward and laughed "This is the shrine of Ragnorak, this statue binds his spirit inside this cursed cave but soon he'll be out to wreck havoc on the world above us".

"Wait" Sin shouted, "You're Patientia, you fought against the Four Gods. Why did you join Ragnorak?". Ira laughed for a while "Why should I tell you?" he asked.

"I heard that Patientia threw his Element into the depths of the world so no evil could use it" said Kirin, "Something tells me that wasn't the case". Ira nodded "Yes that's right, I actually threw that cursed item away because I was afraid it would be used against my master. But it doesn't matter now, you were a fool Kirin to try to intercept our battle. Face the wrath of Ragnorak!". Ira jumped back as the darkness from the statue swallowed him.

The whole statue lit up and moved it's arms, the statue raises it's fist then came down towards Sin and Kirin. The two act fast and ran away from the attack, they circled around as the statue tries to swat them like little flies. Kirin fires electricity at the statue, it made contact but it shrugged it off then slammed it's fist to the ground making a strong force pushing both of them back. Sin took his sword and try to find a way to get to Ragnorak but jumping over the endless abyss doesn't seem to be a good idea.

Kirin fires more electricity at the statue, one of them hit the head which cause it to groan in pain. Sin found it's weak point, he ran right in front of it then start waving at the statue "Hey ugly! The Statue of Liberty called! She says she wants you to stop copying her body". Sin winked at Kirin as the statue turn it's direction to Sin, Kirin nodded then lay back as the statue tries furiously to crush Sin. Sin dodges each attack the statue made, he ran further away from the monster then made a face at it.

It roared in rage then reach over to grab him, "Now!" Sin shouted. Kirin bolted right away and jumped on it's back, he ran all the way to the head before the monster tries to reach for his back. Kirin jumped off it's shoulder then slammed his lance inside the head then pulsed intense electricity throughout it's body. It screamed in pain then swatted him off the head, Kirin luckily landed on the ground without any injuries.

"Your turn" said Kirin, Sin nodded nodded then ran past him and continued to yell insults at the monster. The Statue raised it's fist then slammed it onto the ground, Sin dodged then ran on top of it to the shoulder. The statue furiously tries to swipe him off it's arm but Sin jumped and duck each attack till he reach the shoulder, he jumps onto the head then kicked the lance further into the head. "NOOOOOOO!" Ira screamed as the lance broke through it's face, cracks appeared and traveled all around the statue until it broke into a million pieces.

Sin screamed in fear as he fell into the abyss with the remains, "Sin!" Kirin called as he jumped down into the abyss with him. Suddenly Sin landed on a ground with no pain with Kirin landing on top of him, "Sorry" he muttered as he got off. Sin shook his head then looked around, they're in a another memory where Sin and Kirin are racing as fillies. Kirin chuckled as he saw their younger selves then turn to Sin "Did we win?".

"I think..." Sin muttered, he couldn't feel Ira's presence anymore but he can still feel the darkness in his heart. "Well I don't know when this dream will end but I do know that we have time to catch up, Death has risen Sin. He's really powerful, alot stronger than War and I'm afraid that whatever this Ragnorak dude is at I can probably guess that he's more powerful than him" Kirin informed.

Sin nodded "Yeah, I guess so" he said as he watches the memory replaying, "Kirin...thanks for helping me, I couldn't have done it without you". Kirin rubbed his head "Oh you don't have to say that! Besides Rainbow Dash told me that Twilight wouldn't be happy about you being killed in your mind". Sin laughed "Yeah, do you think I have a chance with Twilight?" he asked, Kirin nodded "I'm actually more concerned about my chances with Rainbow Dash".

The image around them became blurry, Kirin began floating away "Looks like you're waking up, I'll see you as soon as I can!" he called. Sin nodded as everything became black, he opened his eyes then spotted Discord sleeping on the ground. "Hello?" said a voice knocking the door, "Is anyone still there?".

Sin looked out the window and notice it was nighttime, he opened the door and spotted Twilight. "Twilight! I did it I beat Ira!" he exclaimed, Twilight smiles then stares at him in confusion. "Umm...Sin?" she said as she points his head, he looks up then noticed a red cone hat on top of him and a fake white beard. He frowned as Discord yawned "Aaahh what a great dream, oh Sin you're alive! I guess Ira has lost some touch" he said.

Twilight giggles as Sin cast Discord a death glare, "Oh come on Sin I think it looks good on you" she said. Sin sighed "Someone get me a pillow, I feel like smothering a dragon".

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Stay tune for our next-<strong>

**Derpy: Mail for Malefic!**

**Me: Oh hi there!**

**Sin: AAAAHHHH! What? That? Eyes!**

**Me: Hey that's not nice, I have you know that Derpy is beautiful in the inside and out!**

**Derpy: *giggles***

**Sin: Sorry it's just that...wow**

**Me: Hey you don't have a cutie mark!**

**Sin: Because you created me!**

**Me: That's right! I brought you into this story and I can take you out! Although Twilight and my fans won't probably like that...**

**Sin: *sighs* Thanks for reading, please review...*sniff***

**Kirin: When do I get a line?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21, Nightmare Night part 1**

It been a couple of days and the Nightmare Night event finally arrived, "Come on Sin! Hurry up!" Spike shouted wearing his dragon costume. "NO! This costume you picked out for me is...I mean seriously what the heck is it?" Sin shouted back, Spike rolls his eyes then answered "It's a cool costume! I'd bet Twilight will like it". Sin appeared wearing a red hat with a letter M and a strange plumber outfit, "Why do I have the feeling that you're won't let go of that joke?"

Spike burst out laughing at Sin as he tear his costume apart, "Why do we have to wear this?" Sin asked. Spike shrugged "It's probably just tradition, at least we'll get a bunch of free candy!" he exclaimed, Sin nodded then heard Twilight's voice "Hey guys guess what who I'm wearing as!". Sin looked at her costume as soon as she walks in, it was a blue robe with a strange hat and fake white beard. "How do I look?" Twilight asked.

"Perfect" said Sin, "I never thought anybody could pull off the female version of Merlin". Twilight glares at Sin while Spike dropped to the floor as he burst out laughing, "What?" Sin asked. "Nothing" Twilight mutters, absolutely nothing..." she lied as she walks past them. Sin turn to Spike "What did I say wrong?" he asked innocently, Spike laughing then whispered "It's not even...oh who am I kidding?". Sin sighed then calls himself stupid multiple times until the the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Sin shouted as he ran to the door and opened it, "Hello!" Pinkie Pie shouted in front of his face with a goblin mask. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Sin screamed then quickly zoom under the bed, Twilight and Spike stares at him for a while then back at the pink pony laughing "Oh man did you see the look on his face? That was so funny! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...give me candy" she said in a dark voice.

Twilight and Spike smile nervously at each other then give her the whole bowl of candy, Sin popped his head out from the bed then sighs "I hate this holiday...". "Oh come on Sin it's not that bad, go get your costume on" said Twilight, Sin scoffed "That plumber outfit? Please, give me a sec". Sin walk outside then came back with a wagon full of metals, he walks into a room then suddenly noises of what sounded like a construction erupted. Spike and Twilight stares at each other, then back at where Sin is after the noise stopped.

Sin came out wearing a armor so shiny Spike put on his sunglasses to keep the light from burning his eyes, "How do I look?" Sin asked. "Like my knight in shining armor..." Twilight wooed.

"What?"

"Nothing! Let's go!" Twilight said in a sudden rush, she pushes Pinkie Pie and Spike out of the house in incredible speed. Sin followed but stopped as a headache erupted in his head, "Ow! What's...going on...?" he muttered. He walks towards the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face, he looks at the mirror then jumped back screaming at the reflection. His reflection stares back at him with the same black eyes Ira had then suddenly disappears.

Sin look back at the mirror and stares at his regular red eyes then shrugged, "How's it going?" said Discord. Sin screamed by the sudden appearance and jumped back, he roll his eyes at Discord "What are you doing here?".

"Just checking to see if Ira made some permanent damages to your mind, looks like it already did" Discord chuckles looking at the mirror, Sin shook his head "I don't know what you're talking about..." he lied. "Oh don't play dumb with me, Ira obviously left something in you. Your darkness is now out of control without him covering it, soon you'll do things you won't mean to do" Discord explains, Sin opened his mouth to protest but he was interrupted by Twilight calling for him.

"I'm not gonna let my darkness ruin this day for Twilight" said Sin, Discord smiles "We'll see...". Sin ran to catch up with Twilight and the others as they stroll through the town.

**Ten minutes later...**

"AAAAAHHH!" Sin screamed as another pony in a scary costume popped right in his face, Twilight giggles every time he crashes into another pony with a costume then scream again. The foals began to laugh at Sin as he jumps inside a barrel full of water and apples.

"Howdy Sin! Sorry pal but if you want to bob for some apples you have to wait in line" said Applejack as she fishes Sin out of the barrel. He spits out water and apples and blushes in embarrassment as he jumps out. "Sorry, it's just this night...really makes me jumpy" he said, Twilight ran to Sin with a towel in her mouth and gave it to him "Well it is Nightmare Night" she explained, "So how's the business Applejack?".

Applejack sighs "Good but not as much customers from before, the only thing I could sell is Candy Apples and this dumb water barrel" she explains. Sin thought about it then smiles "I have an idea", he dropped a few coins on Applejack's apple stand and grabbed some apples.

He ran to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, which he is still a part of, and drop the apples right in front of them "Wanna earn a cutie mark?" he asked. The trio nodded then followed Sin, a few minutes later they arrived at Twilight's house with Discord resting on top of her roof. He look down then wave at Sin "Oh hey...what are you doing with those apples-HEY!" he shouted as Sin and the infamous trio threw apples at him.

Discord wiped the apples from his face, "This is about the training montage isn't it?"

"Yup" Sin said as he threw another apple at his face, a few ponies arrived "Hey what's going on?" one of them asked. "We're throwing apples at the bad guy! Wanna join? You can only get it from Applejack's applestand" Sin explained, a few group of ponies nodded then ran to her stand to buy apples then start throwing them at Discord. Applejack laughs "Not exactly what I had in mind but thanks!", Twilight giggles as Sin arrives "So what's next?" he ask.

Suddenly a familiar laugh erupted behind them, Twilight and Sin look and smile at their friend Rainbow Dash "That was awesome! Wait til Kirin hears this". "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted in glee, she opened her mouth to say something but Sin interrupted her "Where's Kirin?" he asked. "Oh he's going to Canterlot to deliver the seventh virtue artifact" said Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Sin widened their eyes and looked at each other.

"He did it Sin! Now we can definitely beat the King and the gods!" Twilight exclaimed in excitement, Sin laughed thinking in another point of view of how strange it sounded the way she make it seemed so easy but stopped once another familiar voice spoke "Sin is that you?".

Sin looked and gasped at the fiery hair unicorn, Ruby Flame. Sin immediately ran and hug her "Ruby! I can't believe it you're here!", Twilight frown at the two ponies hugging but Sin turn to her and explained "She's my friend's fiancee, she's kinda like a sister to me". Twilight's face lightens but still held her glare at her "Oh...okay, just friends right?" she ask hopefully, Ruby chuckles "Is that your girlfriend Sin? I never thought about you having one, she's really pretty".

Sin and Twilight blushed and looks away from each other, suddenly Sin heard a loud voice calling out. He turn and spotted a chariot being pulled by two ferocious looking pegasi with a dark allicorn sitting in the chariot. Twilight smiles and shrieked "It's her! Princess Luna!", Sin scratched his head until Spike whispered to him "Celestia's little sister, she controls the moon". Sin whistled lightly "Nice, why is she here?"

Princess Luna stepped off then change her menacing look into a happy face what kinda resembled to a filly "TWILIGHT SPARKLE HOW ARE YOU ON THIS FINE NIGHT?" she said in a incredible loud voice causing Sin's eardrums to pop. Twilight giggles "It's her thing to shout like that, I told you to use your regular voice Luna!". Luna blushed in embarrassment and placed her hoof over her mouth, "Oops...sorry, who's your friend Twilight?" she said in a low voice.

"That's Sin and his friend Ruby Flame, they're not from here. Did Princess Celestia told you about the upcoming war?" Twilight ask, Princess Luna nodded "Ah yes, against Aria's king Grim and the four gods. So you're the one I've been hearing all about" she said. Sin nodded "Yeah I guess I kinda made a reputation around here huh?".

Luna nodded "Yes but let's not worry about the future, come and enjoy some games!", Sin smiles but a splitting headache erupted in his forehead. "W-what's happening?..." Sin mutters as the pain grew, his vision became darker as his eyes glow red.

_**Yes...the world is coming to me, come bringer of sin! Awaken your new master!**_

_"Who...are you? Ragnorak?"_

_**You shall address me as Lord Ragnorak! Obey my commands and kill Twilight Sparkle**_

_"What? No! NO!"_

"Sin?"

Sin's head lifted up as Twilight called his name, he felt as if all the oxygen escaped his lungs as he tries to breathe again. Twilight didn't notice as she smiles "C'mon let's play some games!", Sin slowly nodded then followed her and Princess Luna. The words bounced around in Sin's head like a fly trying to get out, the voice scared him but the order nearly dramatized him. Sin could feel that this night will become a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHHHHH MAN! I am so sorry I couldn't get the this chapter! I had to go to someone's home for a week and they had no wi-fi! After that I tried to write the story but the vibe that inspired me was completely diminished, so I'll try my best to get these chapters in! So what did I miss?<strong>

**Sin: A few new reviews, more alerts, favorites, etc.**

**Luna: It's about time you put me in this story**

**Me: Sorry, it was hard living a week without a bit of mlp. Completely killed the vibe**

**Kirin: *opens mouth to say something***

**Discord: Well look at the time! Stay tune for the next chapter in the trilogy series of Nightmare Night!**

**Kirin: *Closes mouth***

**Discord: *Troll face***


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22, Nightmare Night part 2**

_Death sat on his King size bed, which he prefers calling it God Size, and silently hums a low ghostly moan. Suddenly War's head popped right out of the wall next to Death "Brother! Are you...singing?", Death sighed irritably then nodded. "What? Has the whole underworld became frozen? Or...oh no, it's their birthday isn't it?" he asked. Death slowly nodded "Yes, Fear and Pain's birthday. I used to remember when Pain would bite onto my hoof and Fear clinging to my leg, those two used to be my pride and joy..."._

_War breaks through the wall while carrying a carton of applejuice, he sat down and looks at him. "I see, I used to have a son named Discord remember? He wasn't much to look at but that's because his mother is a dragon". Death rolled his eyes "Yeah I've been meaning to ask, what's the deal with that?". War chuckles at the question "Well dragons are my kind of friends, they have fire abilities like me! Although I am now interested in that blue one. Or maybe the yellow, I recall there being a yellow one"._

_Death stood up then walk to hallways with War following him, "We'll need to get Pestilence right away, with his powers to spread diseases he'll definitely weaken Equestria's defense. Although that blasted stallion, Kirin will try to stop us"_

_War nodded with a grim face "I don't like that pony"_

_"Neither do I, with this talk of the 'Redeemer' we'll probably be cast back into the void. But if we could plan a way to distract them..." Death continued, War looks at then his face immediately "You don't mean...". Death smiles maliciously "That's right, we'll have to awaken Pestilence's son"._

_"Brother have you gone mad! His powers are maddening! He used to be terrifying until Pestilence had to retire him himself, he brings the dead back to life but not in the way you could. Only mistakes..." War explained, Death nodded "Yes but during the distraction we'll get Pestilence out so we don't have to worry about him. Besides since I summoned him, only I have the power to seal him away". War didn't say anything but slowly nodded, Death closed his eyes then reopened them glowing with magic. He levitated off the ground as his horn glows while he chants ancient words._

_Suddenly white entities began to swirl around Death moaning in pain, one of them stops and took a form of a allicorn. It spoke to him in a raspy voice "Uncle? You had my father kill me and now you're bringing me back?", Death nodded "Yes, you see we wish to retake the world we lost. There is a land called Equestria that opposes our kingdom, attack there but do it in this village called Ponyville"._

_The spirit scoffed "And why should I listen to you?"._

_"Since your father isn't here, you can fill in his position and rule with us. I promise you there are no repercussions" Death lied, the spirit thought about it for a while then finally agrees. "Fine, but once I come back there better be a spot for me!" the spirit then flies away laughing to find it's body._

_"Stuck-up" said Death._

_**Meanwhile...**  
><em>

Sin screams again after another pony pops out, Twilight giggles as he hid in the bushes then whispers to Ruby "Is he always like this?" she asked. Ruby nodded "He's brave when he has a goal to accomplish but other than that he's kinda really jumpy at night times". Sin peeked through the bushes then almost caught something glowing flying towards a hill, he frowns then walks to Twilight "Hey Twilight is there suppose to be a light show?" he asked.

Twilight thought about it "Umm...no, I don't recall something about that. Why you ask?", Sin opens his mouth to say something but he thought it might sound ridiculous so he quickly change the subject "Hey where's Princess Luna?". Suddenly they heard a loud shout across the town, Sin and Twilight smiles as it continues echoing "HOW MANY POINTS IS THAT?".

A scream rang out causing Sin's ears to bleed, he looks and spotted Fluttershy running away screaming at the top of her lungs. "There's a dead pony!" she shouted, Sin and Twilight look at each other then bolted where Fluttershy ran away from. After a few minutes, they stopped at her cottage and look around. "I don't see anypony or thing" said Sin, Twilight nodded "Yeah, maybe it was a filly in a costume knocking on her door.

"Oh trust me, it isn't"

Twilight jumped as Sin screams, both of them turn and stared in horror at a rotting corpse of a allicorn. His hide is pale green with chunks of flesh missing showing off parts of his skeleton, the corpse smile "Do you know who I am?" he asked, Sin and Twilight were speechless by the sight of the creature. The foul odor from him nearly made Sin gag, the corpse laughs "My name is Rot, son of Pestilence. Death brought me back so I can wreck havoc against Equestria!".

Sin gritted his teeth "Death? He brought you back?". Rot nodded "Yes, and know this night is perfect to take total control of Equestria".

"You and what army?" Sin asked, Twilight stares at Sin then coughs "Umm...maybe it's a good idea you shouldn't say that..."

"Why is that-oh yeah..." said Sin as an army of zombies marches out of the forest behind Rot, "Hey are you okay?" shouted one of the ponies running up to Sin and Twilight. Ruby, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, and Princess Luna showed up then screams at the undead army.

"Oh my! This costume is so not right for another fight" whined Rarity, Princess Luna stares at Rot "You. You're the son of Pestilence, the one who rebelled against his father but was defeated. Why are you working for Death?". Rot grins "Because, I only resent my father. He took the one thing I cared most in the world about and acted like it's no big deal, I tried to stop him but nevertheless I was defeated. But Death gave me a second chance so I can rule by their side without my father".

Sin's left eye started twitching as the voice inside him talks again, the voice sounds welcoming yet terrifying. However it almost seem to put Sin in a trance as it spoke.

_**Bringer of Sin, get me out!**_

_No! I will never do that!_

_**I am your only salvation in this fight, I can lend you power!**  
><em>

_Well keep it! I don't need your power to beat a bunch of dead ponies_

Sin looks up then suddenly got kicked across the face, he hadn't realized that the army started attacking. Sin got up immediately then kicked the zombie's head off, Sin wince at the pain from his face but took deep breaths knowing that if he let his anger get the better of him he'll never come back. He charges past the other zombies trying to get to Rot who was slinging spells at Twilight, she was able to dodge most of them but the other zombies were too close to attack her.

Sin jumped to kick Rot but he quickly turn and ducked, Sin landed next to him then received a hard blow from the hoof. For a rotting corpse, he packs a punch. Sin sprawled to the ground in pain but he quickly recovered as the zombies tries to do a dogpile on him. Rot laughs "You seem pretty mad, don't tell me...she's your mate isn't she?" he asked, Sin's face redden but his anger rises "So what if she is? I can't let you fight her!".

Rot made a horrible laugh which sounded like he was missing half a lung...oh wait. Rot charges at Sin in incredible speed but Sin blocked then countered with a kick to the face but Rot's skin was surprisingly tough. He jumped then kicked Sin's face to the ground, Twilight shouted for Sin then fires a spell at Rot. Rot spins then created a magical barrier, he laughs as the barrier expanded and pushes Sin and Twilight away in a bone-crushing force.

Twilight landed next to Sin in pain by the attack, she moans as the pain crawls through her body then looks at Sin. "Sin?..." she called out, Sin started to breathe heavily as his muscles began to tighten. Sin stood up with his eyes glowing red as darkness surrounds him. The darkness created an outline of his body in a form of a dragon, dark claws descended to Sin's hooves. Black wings materialized on Sin's back, and a dragon face appears as Sin looks up at Rot.

Rot stares at him "What...is that?", Sin suddenly disappears then reappear in front of Rot before Twilight could see it. Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew hard against Rot, Rainbow Dash stares "Whoa! He just went so fast the wind barely catch up with him!" she explained. Rot growls then kicks Sin but Sin merely blocked it with his shadow claws then slashes through Rot's skin. Rot jumped back as a chunk of flesh fell off, "Impossible! I can't lose here!" he said as he ran into the forest.

Sin looks at the zombie ponies surrounding him, he sprang at the first one who lung and threw him in the air. He jumps then spins in mid-air "Drilling Impact!", as the zombie landed it was torn to shreds by Sin's move. Sin landed on the ground then start rolling into a spiky ball shredding all the zombies in his path. Sin stopped then proceed to chase after Rot, Twilight an her friends stared in shock by the surprise. "Please tell me that he done it before right?" Twilight asked hopefully, Ruby couldn't say anything so she shook her head.

Twilight looked away from the other's gaze then ran off to catch up with Sin, "Hey wait!" said Applejack as she dove into the forest. Twilight followed the path of broken trees knowing that Sin must've destroyed them on his search for Rot. It was getting darker than outside as she goes deeper into the forest, suddenly she arrived at the clearing but the area is still encaved by the trees. Twilight looked around and notice no trees are disturbed. "He...isn't hostile against me isn't he" Twilight asked herself, she shook her head from the thought until she heard something ran by the bushes.

Twilight slowly backed away wondering it could either be Rot or Sin, "Sin?" she called out. No reply. "Sin it's me Twilight, are you here?" she asked, Twilight slowly walked towards the bush were whatever had just past by. She quickly took a peek inside then suddenly Rot was thrown out, Twilight fell back screaming as Rot landed hard to the ground. Sin, with his body still cloaked in darkness, jumped and charges at Rot. Rot tried to run by Sin's shadow claw grabbed him and pulled him closer, Sin jumps on him then start tearing his rotten flesh apart.

Twilight never thought that zombies could feel pain but Rot was screaming as Sin tears at him, Twilight backed away trying to push all thoughts that doubted Sin away but she was mortified by the bloodlust. Sin dig his shadow claws inside Rot's body then pull his body apart, he looks at Twilight cautiously as he began to walk in circles around her.

"Sin, it's me Twilight! Your friend, please fight the darkness that's inside you! Prove to my friends that you're not a bad pony, that you are a friend" Twilight shouted, Sin stopped then looked at her softly. Twilight smiles then walk towards him, "Sin...?" she called. Sin's eyes stopped glowing as he looks into Twilight's, "Twi?..." he calls. Twilight nodded, Sin smiles then suddenly screams as the red glow returns. Sin stares at Twilight then lunge, "NOOO!" Twilight screams as one of Sin's claw digged inside her hide.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now it's time for a song parody! You're the Best Around by Discord during Sin's training montage.<strong>

**Discord: Trying to be best 'cause you're only a pony,**

**and a pony got to learn to take it!**

**Try to believe even though we all know you ain't gonna ever make it!**

**Sin: Wait what?**

**Discord: History repeats itself,**

**try and you'll succeed,**

**Never doubt that you're not the one,**

**and you can't have your dreams!**

**Sin: I'm sorry?**

**Discord: I'm the best! Around!**

**Nothing's ever gonna take me down!**

**I'm the best! Around!**

**Nothing's ever gonna take me down!**

**I'm the best! Around!**

**Nothing's ever gonna-**

**Sin: STOP! How is this motivating me?**

**Discord:...it doesn't, it's suppose to motivate me!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23, Nightmare Night part 3**

Sin open his eyes and looked up, his body was severely sore and was covered in bruises. "What happen?" Sin asked, suddenly he remembers the battle that just taken place a few minutes ago. Sin slowly turn then gaped at Twilight's body lying in a pool of blood. Her body was in terrible condition, deep gashes covered her cutie mark. Sin ran to her crying "NO! Twilight!" he calls, he places his head on her chest to hear her heart beat but no sound came.

Tears stream from Sin's eyes as he closes them, he leans down then kiss her on the forehead. "I'm so sorry...".

"You should be" said a voice, Sin turns then growls as soon as Rot appears by the tree looking at him. "You!" Sin shouted, "This is your fault! If it wasn't for you-". "Like I could change a thing" Rot interrupted, "I didn't know anything about that dark energy you gave out but what I do know is that YOU'RE the one who killed her. You let your anger get the better of you, and look what happened". Sin yelled as he charges at Rot, Rot suddenly disappears then reappear behind Sin and kicked him across the face.

Sin cried in pain and fell to the ground, he tried to get up but Rot appears and kicked him again. Sin flew and landed next to Twilight, he moans in pain as he as turn his head and looks at Twilight's face. Her eyes were open looking half surprise and sorrowful. Sin couldn't bare himself to look away, he knew that sorrowful look was from his betrayal. He looks deep into her eyes waiting for Rot to finish him until he saw something strange, she blinked.

"Twilight?" he called.

Twilight slowly got up but something was wrong, the way she limps when she was slowly moving towards him made him backed away. Suddenly she start moaning and charges at Sin, "No Twilight!" Sin yell as she pummels him to the ground. He quickly roll and got his hooves and stares at her in fear, Rot laughs "Looks like I found a new pawn, it's not what you expected isn't it? To fight against someone you knew..." Rot took a moment to chuckle, "And love". _"How did he know?" _Sin thought, he backs away then suddenly a hoof shot out of the ground making him scream.

The hoof pulls it's whole body out and revealed another Twilight, Sin stares at it in fear as eight more hooves shot out. "What is this?" Sin asked, Rot laughs "Looks like the cat is out of the bag, you're trap in my illusive world where if you get killed here your body in the real world dies as well. But you can however fight back".

Sin looks at the Twilights then shook his head "No...I can't do it, no matter what happens to her...I just..." Sin mutters as one of them attacked him. He made no resistance against the Twilights beating him, he closes his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at their faces. Tears escaped from his eyelids as the pain overwhelms, "I accept the punishment of my sins, I'm sorry Twilight..." he whispers as the sound of the beatings was drown by Rot's laughter.

Suddenly it stopped and so did the attacks, Sin open his eyes to find the Twilights no where to be seen. Sin looked ahead at Rot backing away slowly in fear, "It c-c-c-can't be..." said Rot as his eyes stares at a newcomer walking towards him. Sin stares at the pony, it's a male allicorn and it's appearance looked strangely familiar.

"You knew better than to mess with him" said the allicorn, he emerges from the darkness and that's when it hits Sin. That allicorn looks ALOT like him, the white mane and the black color of his hide. "But you're suppose to be dead..." Rot continued. The allicorn scoffed "Fear has it's way to come back, like Pain but I'm pretty sure that he'll never come back". Sin gasped, the way the allicorn address himself as Fear reminded Sin of what Princess Celestia told him about. The child of Death, twin brother of Pain, Fear.

Rot suddenly found courage then spoke back at Fear, it's probably because of his ability to intimidate his enemies must've worn off. "You can't kill me! Only-" Fear interrupted him "Only what? My father? I am his direct offspring, I can cast your soul away before you can ever speak" he boomed. Rot and Sin nearly flinch, Sin never felt afraid by such a intimidating allicorn. Princess Celestia's tone was stern when she first met him but compare to him she's a Pinkie Pie.

Rot backed away but suddenly his image flickers, "NO!" he shouted as his hooves become transparent as Sin could make out Rot's face through the hoof. Rot tries to charge at Fear but his body suddenly faded in alarming rate. "This isn't over!-" Rot shouted as his whole body disappeared, Fear smiles then walks toward Sin. Sin slowly crawls back away from Fear as he came closer, as Fear's shadow engulfed him Sin cover his eyes to prepare the worst until something unexpected happen. He hugs him.

Sin sat there looking left to right while the terrifying allicorn squeeze the life out of him then lets go with a happy face, "It's been so long...she and I have mourned when you were taken away, but I just knew that we'll be reunited. i just wished it would be when I was alive, but this is better than nothing" he said in a warm, cheerful tone. Sin stares at Fear hoping he lost his marbles and confused him with somepony else. "Ahem" Sin coughed trying to get Fear's attention, "Umm...do I know you?".

By the look on Fear's face it was as if Sin just insulted his dead mother, but his face brighten a bit as he remembers "Oh I forgot, you were just a little foal. Well I guess I'll have to be straightforward with you. Sin, you are my son" said Fear. Sin doesn't know that he either wants to run away and never look back or buck the living daylights out of him. Knowing that Fear probably has a teleporting spell and that he probably could hit back with a deadly magic bolt forces Sin to cooperate.

"I...I'm you what?" Sin asked in a hoarse voice.

"Son" he corrected, "You are my son".

Sin stares at him for a while the breaks the awkward silence "Wait...so if I'm your son...then that makes Death-"

"Your grandfather" Fear continued.

"Wow...as if Twilight doesn't have enough reason to hate me" Sin mutters, Fear looks confuse at first then cracks a sly smile "Oh you meant the purple one, she's cute. I bet she'll make a fine mother to your kids". "DAD!" Sin shouted by accident, Fear laughs then wipes a tear from his face "You had no idea how long I've been waiting for you to call me that. You must have alot of questions". Sin does, alot of questions.

"Well since you're my dad...why did you call me Sin?" he asked, Fear's smile darkened as Sin spoke "Discord spun some lies into you didn't he? Only a few parts were true, yes Ira chosen a vessel to hide but it was YOU he chosen".

"But why me?"

"Because, Ragnorak has chosen a new Bringer of Sin. You see when a pony bears the mark of Ragnorak is the Bringer of Sin, the Bringer awakens Ragnorak from his slumber when he stirs from his sleep. The Bringer will be convinced or haunted by his evil voice until the possessor dies and the mark passes on. You see Ira was meant to die in that battle but since his spirit went inside you Ragnorak easily picked it's next Bringer" Fear explained.

"Discord knew which foal he went to but he couldn't bear himself to kill you because him and I were old war friends. So the only thing he could think of was to cast you into the future so Ragnorak doesn't have to return or to kill you. Your mother...bless her heart, couldn't bear to see you gone but she knew that you'll be safe. And she was right, but I'm afraid in the future you won't. I named you Sin because I believe sins can be atoned, like you will when you make a decision. However legend tolds a redeemer will be the Bringer's enemy, one of them are destined to die".

Sin look down, he knew about Kirin's new quest is to find the Redeemer but it's obvious Sin couldn't be both since he is destined to be the Bringer of Sin. "Wait, if you're an allicorn then why am I a normal looking earthpony?" he asked. Fear chuckles "You see, you're mother is a earthpony. Have you ever wonder what happens when a pegasus, unicorn, allicorn, or an earhpony's children would be when they mate with a different type?".

Sin shook his head, he never thought about it but if he did before it would give him a splitting headache. "Nature takes a gamble, when a allicorn mates with a allicorn they would definitely get a allicorn filly. But if an allicorn mates with a pegasus or a unicorn they'll most likely to end up as a regular pegasus or unicorn. However when a allicorn and a earthpony mates it usually would end up as allicorn but their are still some chances of conceiving a earthpony. That's why your mother loved you even greater, because it meant that you were special" Fear explained.

Sin blushed by the embarrassment but looks up at him as his image starts fading, "Drat! Looks like I don't have much time, Sin! Twilight is okay! Rot placed you in this illusive world when you were knocked out, remember that me and your mother love you with all our hearts! And please, help our father to see the light!" he said as he vanish in thin air. The whole scene becomes black as Sin hears his name being called, "Sin? Sin wake up".

Sin open his eyes then found himself looking into Twilight's face a few inches away, she smiles then hugs Sin "You're okay! I was hoping I didn't knock you too hard!". Sin smiles but immediately an unknown pain came over him, "Ow! Wait did what did you mean about knock me too hard?" he asked. Twilight grins nervously, Sin looks at her then sighs in relief as he only spotted a small cut where he last remember attacking at. Sin looked around horrified by the scene, the trees were broken, the ground was scorched, the rock was too close to the log, the place looks like it was attacked by a hurricane.

"Did I do this?" he asked, Twilight nodded "Yes and no, you broken most of the trees but when I was trying to calm you down I guess I got a little carried away...". Sin suddenly felt something strange in his mouth, he spit out something then observed it. It was his own tooth, he looks up at Twilight and pointed at it "Exactly HOW hard you knocked me?" he asked. Twilight looks away feeling embarrassed and sad but Sin's guilt washed over him "It's nothing, I...I'm just glad you're okay. The scenes Rot showed me...I was terrified of what I had done to you" he mutters.

"Oh Sin..." Twilight began but Sin interrupted her "No, it was all my fault. I let the anger get the better of me and I lashed it out on you, I'm sorry Twilight I didn't want to hurt you...I...care for you". Twilight smiles then move in close to Sin, she reach down the kiss him. A real kiss to the lips, Sin was shocked but fell into her eyes as they both look at each other. It was soft, making Sin wish it lasted longer but Twilight break apart from him with her face deeply red.

"Well that it's about darn time!" said a voice, Sin and Twilight turn and stares at the group who was fighting the zombies. Even Fluttershy was with them smiling for the first time without cringing in fear of Sin, Rarity and Rainbow Dash ran to Twilight as Spike ran to Sin. "Oh my dear, your first kiss! Tell me, what was it like?" Rarity asked, nearly dying to know the details about it. Spike bumped Sin with his elbows "Like...Mario".

Sin rolled his eyes but kept his smile, thankfully Princess Luna came in to reorder things. "Now, now friends. Let us not fret over a simple sign of affection, but I do must ask...what was it like?" Luna asked like teenage mare getting ready to squeal. Twilight and the others laughed then make their way to the exit. Sin closes his eyes and can still feel the sensation from Twilight's kiss, this night doesn't seem so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: "Did he just finish it with a kiss?" Darn right I finished it like with a kiss! I hope nopony expected this plot twist, I thought it was good.<strong>

**Fear: Took 23 chapters though**

**Me: Yes yes I know, now Sin how-hey where is he?**

**Fear: My son is at the Dentist right now, getting his teeth fixed**

**Me: Dang it! I needed him for this skit! I guess I'll have to pick a volunteer. *Reveals Pony audience* Okay who wanna come up here?**

**Kirin: *No one sound except for Kirin raising his hoof* Ooh ooh ooh me! Me!**

**Me:...anypony else who would like to say something for once?  
><strong>

**Kirin: ME! Pick me!**

**Me: Well looks like we're out of time, don't forget to leave a review or add to favorites! I'll see you, my pony brethrens later!**

**Kirin: Aw man...pony I mean...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24, Problem**

**(Warning, this chapter is now only dedicated to the bad guys and is pretty dang funny. Read and Review)**

* * *

><p>Death and his so ever annoying brother War walks through the areas of Aria with the King sitting in the carriage shaking like a rabid squirrel. "M-m-my lords! I beg you to please let me turn back!" the King begged, Death sighed irritably "What is it? And why are you shaking?" he asked.<p>

"You see this is the only part of Aria I never wish to cross. And I have a really good reason why"

"Whatever it is I don't care, and it obviously not as important as resurrecting our brother Pestilence" said Death in a cold tone, War stopped and held up his hoof to halt the others. "Somepony's here" he said, Death looks around in the dark dense forest. The sounds of trees being brushed against echoes, Death cautiously looks around then whispers to War "Burn it down".

War nodded then proceed towards a tree then lifted his leg up at it until something tackled him, War quickly gain to his hooves then kicked at a strange black creature away. "What in the name of Sally?" War shouted, the creature return flying with insect looking wings. Death gritted his teeth "Changelings...Pestilence favorite buggers".

"GET ME OUT!" The king cried, before Death and War charges at the Changeling a feminine voice spoke "Wait!" it boomed. A large figure appeared from the sky then landed, Death and War exchange looks at the large one as she stares at the carriage.

"Is that you Grim?" she spoke.

"GET ME THE BUCK OUT OF HERE!" the king shouted as he burst out of the carriage then tries to run away but quickly got surrounded by other Changelings. The large Changeling walks up to Grim's face with a hiss "I told you that if you ever return that there better be a ring on this horn!" she shouted pointing at her own horn.

"AAAAHHHH!" The King screamed like a filly.

War bursted out laughing while Death roll his eyes "I assume that you are the Queen of Changelings am I right?" he asked, the Queen nodded "Yes, I know what you two are and why you're here. I'm sorry to tell you that we cannot let you pass".

"And why is that?" War said in the most serious tone he made which was amusing how he was laughing earlier, the Queen sighs then look at the Changelings "My children are growing weak from the lack of love, if you release Pestilence he will eventually kill them with his diseases because of their weakened immune systems!".

"Why couldn't you just eat a orange?" War suggested, the queen sighed "We need more than oranges to replenish our Vitamin C. And only love can fill it." she said.

Death and War look at each other with some doubts but turn their attention back to the queen. "Well I'm sorry that this world lacks love, but it is required that we must get our brother." said Death.

The queen laughs "Sorry but I cannot let you, you can leave but Grim stays here. Him and I have some...catching up to do, now get out or be captured". War laughs "You and what army?"

_Few minutes later..._

"I be damned, that's a good army" said War as he and his brother Death hangs upside down in the darkest part of the woods tied to a rope and a weird green substance. Death sighs irritably "I told you that they can change forms."

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Changelings brother, CHANGE-lings. It's a dead giveaway! Even a brainless moron can figure that out!" Death shouted. War thought about it for a while "Eh I don't see it.", Death groans then notice some column of light came down somewhere in Equestria.

"I bet they're having a good time" Death said, "Got any plans?"

"Okay how about this: When we get out we'll bust into her home through the front entrance! They'll be so surprise that they won't be able to stop our preemptive strike! We take Grim and I kick the queen in the stomach!" War suggested.

Death's head hurts too much from hearing pure stupidity "I don't think that'll-"

"Okay why not this? You dress yourself as a pizza delivery stallion and walk into the front entrance and give it to the queen! And when she opens it I jump out of the box and kick her in the stomach!".

"...okay first, I was talking about us getting down. Second, it's pretty obvious that you can't fit inside the box" said Death.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"GODS! It's like talking to a brick wall! Where the hell is that lamb by the way?"

"He's probably inside the tomb right now, I heard that he can sneak in without making any noises." War answered. A Changeling guard showed up holding a spear "Hey shut up! We got your food and water."

War scoffed "Water? Please, when we had our own bodies jailors let us have apple juice. I guess you guys aren't that much of a kidnapper..." War said challenging their evilhood. The Changeling sighed "I think we have some leftover juice boxes..."

"Best. Kidnap. Ever." War said, Death rolled his eyes but an idea came to him. "Wait War do you remember that time when you drank a whole bottle of alcohol and start burping out fireballs?" he asked, War nodded with a sly smile "Oh man...that was awesome."

Death whispered to him then War shouted at the Changeling guard "Hey I was wondering do you have any wine, spirits, rum or anything like that?"

"You drink?"

"Yeah why?"

"It's just wierd...we got some uh...Granny Smith's Ale" the Changeling offered.

"I was thinking of something with a kick" War said, "Applejack Daniels?" the Changeling ask holding the bottle in his hoof. "Perfect! Just open it and let me levitate with my magic" he said as dark red aura appears around the bottle and quickly flew into his mouth.

Death hang there dumbstruck by the fact that he completely forgot about magic as War drinks the bottle like a foal sucking on a pacifier. As soon as the bottle was drained empty War spit it out then smack his lips, "Hey can you come over here I got a question to ask" he said to the guard.

The guard went up to him and listened close to what he had to say until War blew a huge inferno at the Changeling. Death raised an eyebrow at the impressive light show as the Changeling screams in pain, War blew fire at the ropes that was covered in green slime. The green slime was very resistant against fire but it didn't last long.

War and Death landed on the ground as the rope snaps then quickly galloped past the Changelings as they begin to chase them. Death and War lunges and kills any Changelings that tried to intercept their path to the Queen's lair.

Once inside Death grabs one of the Changelings then threw him at the large doors to force it open, inside the Queen turns from looking at the King who is currently inside a large coccoon. War ran to her in incredible speed then kick her in the stomach.

The Queen yelped in pain then drop to the ground squirming, "Take that you Succubiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" War shouted emphasizing the i. Death opens the green coccoon with his magic and catch the King as he fell down.

"It was...h-h-horrible...she wouldn't stop talking..." The King muttered, Death cracks a smile then turn to the queen. She grins nervously at the two gods staring down at her "Umm...if you let me live I'll let my children provide you a bigger army."

Death looks at War feeling nothing but wanting to strangle this Queen, he sighs when War gives him a sincere smile meaning that he likes the offer. "Fine, but know your place insect. Or I won't hesitate to harvest your soul." he warned.

The Queen nodded "Yes, whatever you say my lord.", War smiles as an idea came to him. "Hey brother? This tomb is underground right?" he asked.

"Yes, why do you want to know?" Death questions, War cracks a bigger smile then morphs into a hearty grin. "You see, those six mares and those two stallions are quite the trouble makers. Say if we wait and let them find us and come inside the tomb we set up a trap and seal them into the tomb. So they can't interfere with our plans!"

Death thought about it for a while, the idea was very pleasantable but there are some flaws. "I don't know, it seems kinda bold but I like it. And I have a perfect idea, VINES!" Death calls, a huge giant monster plant emerges in front of him.

A dark smile emerges from Death's expression "Go to Ponyville and cause havoc! Make sure that they know it's from us and where we are."

The plant seems to agree as it sinks to the ground then makes it's way to Ponyville. Death slowly breaks into a dark laugh for a while then War joins in laughing with him.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!...why are we laughing?"

"Uhh..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hey guys! Sorry about my late updates, my laptop just got fried but luckily I can use another computer but only have so little time on it.<strong>

**Death: Sad for you**

**Me:...anywho, this story is close to an end! In the sequel there will be a new character name Red Nova!**

**Sin: What? You're replacing me?**

**Twilight: No!**

**Me: Don't worry! You're still going to be in the story Sin! I'll make Nova pair up with another mare. If you want to know who I'll give you a guess...it's-**

**Pinkie Pie: ME!**

**Me:...way to go Pinkie...Any way, if you guys know about the image manager update I would appreciate it if you my friends would find a great book cover for my next upcoming story I would be very grateful! Stay tune!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25, Awkward...**

"So...basically you're-"

"A thousand year old, deform demigod allicorn who is chosen by a dark evil dragon" said Sin, "Oh yeah...and I don't have a cutie mark" he finished. He and Twilight sat on a table drinking some tea and enjoying some flowers after Sin told her about what he saw.

"Well at least you have me..." Twilight said with a blush, Sin smiles at her then fell into her eyes. Both of them were staring at each other for a long time until Spike snaps his fingers in front of them. "Twilight there's a letter for you" said Spike.

Twilight smiles as her magic takes the letter then turn to Sin "Hey Sin can you fetch me some ink? I'm running low and I probably have to write back". Sin nodded then immediately burst out of the door as if he was given an epic quest by the king.

_Half hour later..._

Sin suddenly found himself talking with Ruby after leaving the store, he bumped into her when she is trying to find him so they could talk. "I hope Dawn will be okay after we get that evilness out of him." she said. Sin nodded but doubted the evil part after reviewing his personality.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, once we win this war I'll throw the best wedding you guys will ever have!" Sin promised, that seems to cheer Ruby up but suddenly a strange look of curiousity took over her as she stares ahead. "Is that your mattress?"

Sin looks then gaped at the large bed that looked like it was thrown out outside Twilight's house, Sin could hear all the strange sounds of large objects being moved around. He went inside staring all the items floating by, he looks ahead then spotted Twilight with a messed up mane running back and forth.

"Ahem?" Sin coughed, Twilight gasp then turn to see Sin then sighed in relief. "Oh good it's just you" she said. _"What does that mean?" _Sin thought, Twilight quickly dusted evertything then vacuums the floors while reading a book that says: How to clean you house.

After knowing that she won't probably explain the situation he decided to ask "What's with tidy-widy?" he ask. Twilight looks at him as if she forgot he was there "Oh sorry! The letter I just got was from my brother Shining Armor! He said that he and Cady is going to visit me! I can't have him find out that my roommate is a stallion he doesn't know about!".

Sin doesn't know where to begin which hurts more, the fact that she's keeping secrets from her brother about their (soon to be) relationship or that she didn't even say hi. Sin rested his hoof over her back and smiles "Don't worry, I understand that it scares you but I think you shouldn't worry about telling your brother about us...there is a us right?" he ask.

Twilight smiles then gives him a kiss, not like the one from before but it was good enough for him to last a day. "You're right, I guess I'm worried about nothing" she said, a knock was banged against the door causing her a heart attack.

"Oh Celestia! They're here! Get out!" Twilight screamed at Sin.

"But-"

"GET OUT!" she shouted, Sin disappears through the window as Twilight ran to the door then open it. "I'm sorry I was just-oh hi Pinkie Pie..." she said to the pink optimistic pony jumping up and down.

"I heard the commotion silly! I thought there was a party so I was hoping I can brighten the mood!" she said, apparently unaware of Sin's bed a few inches behind her.

Twilight facehoof and look at the ground "Oh no, I just told Sin to get out. I shouldn't overreact, that's it! Once Shining Armor and Cady gets here I'm going to tell them that I-"

"Hey Twily!" said a white unicorn with a blue mane, Twilight nearly hyperventilated by Shining Armor's voice. Behind him a pink allicorn jumps in front of him and hugs Twilight "There's my little sister! Oh do I love saying that!".

Twiligt's remains unchange with a surprise expression, Cadance suddenly notices Twilight's face then pouted "What's wrong sis?" she asked. Twilight shook her head then put on a fake smile "Nothing!"

Shining Armor bumped into the mattress that was thrown outside of her house, "Who does this belongs to?" he ask. Pinkie Pie jumps up and down on the bed giggling "It's Sin-" before she could finish Twilight wrapped her hoof around her mouth then throw her away with her magic.

"Thanks for coming for Pinkie! Hehehe, now let's get inside I'm sure you're parch" Twilight said in a sudden fast pace while pushing the married couple inside the library. _"Please forgive me Sin..."_

_Meanwhile..._

Sin, Spike, Discord, and Big Macintosh stood outside the fence around the farm holding a glass of apple juice.

"Yup"

"Yup"

"Mhmm"

"Eyup"

Sin finish his drink then threw it away, "Man this stinks! Twilight's siblings just sent a letter that they're visiting her and she didn't even tell them about us! Or at least tell me about them!" he shouted.

"Trust me Sin, all of us was probably surprised that she even had a brother" Spike said as he took a sip of apple juice.

"Amen to that" said Discord.

"Eyup" said Macintosh.

Pinkie Pie bounces on the path that was a few feet away from the guys, she waves at them "Hiya Sin! Spike! Discord! Big Macintosh!"

"Hi" they replied. Pinkie walks up to Sin and the others and giggles "Whatcha doing?" she asked, "Making a fail parody, it was fun...so how's it going?" Sin ask. Pinkie sighs, which was a shock for Sin "Twilight kicked me out, apparently she's embarrassed to have me around..."

"Join the club" Sin mutters, Discord finally snaps then threw his glass cup at the ground. "That's it! I can't take it anymore! Are you gonna let Twilight keep you a secret from her family or are you gonna stand up for yourself?" he shouted.

"...probably the first one" Sin answered, Discord slaps himself then sighs "Do you love her?"

"Well I wouldn't say love..."

"Do you?"

"..maybe"

"Then what are you doing here silly? The story says you got to go there right now and cause a awkward moment!" Pinkie Pie shouted, everypony stares at her but Discord shrugs "Good enough for me, now git!" he shouted at Sin.

Sin at first didn't want to go but an evil idea came to his head, he quickly gallops to Twilight's house. After he arrived he peeks through the windows to see Twilight talking to Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Sin quickly grab a quill and ink and wrote on a piece of paper.

He lays it on Twilight's doorstep with a bundle of flowers then knocked on the door. As soon as it opens, Cadance looks around then spotted the flowers and gasp as she saw the note says: To Twilight.

"Oh Twilight, looks like someone has a secret admirer..." said Cadance in a teasing tone, Twilight rushed in and open the note. Inside reveals a love poem that made Twilight blush, Shining Armor frowns as he walks towards her "Secret admirer? Well-"

Before Shining Armor finish speaking, Sin walks in through the window by the back then interrupts him "Twilight my dear! I'm back from the store" he announced as he walks up and kiss her on the cheek. Twilight blushes harder, still frozen in fear by Sin being in front of Shining Armor and Cadance.

She slowly leans toward Sin and whispers "What are you doing?" she asked, "Revenge best serve cold my love" Sin whispered back.

Shining Armor stares at Sin "Who...are you?" he asked, Sin bows to him "I'm sorry, my name is Sin Malefic. I'm her...". Sin took a moment to look at Twilight and smiles.

"-fiancee" he said.

Twilight's face exploded with a deep shade of red by anger and blushing, Sin almost felt he cross the line but he just got started. "Those flowers was for her you see, I always enjoy doing something romantic once in a while" he explains.

Shining Armor and Cadance gasp, "T-Twily you never told me that...wow" said Shining Armor still taken back by the surprise.

"Twilight...I know love is a great and wonderful emotion but...this is too sudden! You should think about this first!" Princess Cadance shouted, Twilight gave Sin an angry glare. He was enjoying this too much obviously, but an idea came to her head.

She smiles and nudges her head to Sin's neck like a couple and giggles. "Sorry, it's just that I was so busy that I completely forgot to tell you about my soon-to-be husband". Sin's smile nearly dissolved but kept it on his face as he whispers to Twilight.

"What are you doing?"

"It takes two to tango, dear"

"Heheheh, fine let's dance" Sin whispered, he appears between Cady and Shining Armor and places his hooves around them. "Want to hear about how we first met?" he ask the curious couple, Cadance nodded like a bobble-head while Shining Armor smiles nervously.

"It all started on a beautiful fine day of Ponyville, I came to town looking for a new opportunity of a life time. That's when, right there I spotted the most beautiful unicorn I have ever seen. Sitting on a bench reading a book" Sin explains.

Twilight cuts in with her side of the story "I was just reading about spells when this, handsome stallion appears and said: Come here often?".

Sin and the others heard something far away laughing it's head off (War), Sin frowns _"That is the worst pickup line I ever heard..." _he thought knowing that she's trying to embarrass him. "That's...right, I know it sounds cheesy but as soon as Twilight heard those words her heart leaped by the sound of my voice" he teased.

_"Ha! You wish" _Twilight thought, "That's right, it's obvious he couldn't take his eyes off of me. Almost everyday he would buy me presents and flowers just like that one. Why don't you show them that ring you bought for me when you propose?" she ask innocently. Sin nearly faltered but he refuses to be defeated.

"You mean you're not wearing it? Honey don't tell me you lost it!" said Sin, Twilight hesitated but she decided to end this once and for all. "Don't yell at me like that! How could you expect to have our child to live in a world where all you could do is complain?" Twilight shouted.

Sin opened his mouth and as the Cady and Armor gasp "WHAT?" they shouted together. _"Well played Twilight Sparkle, well played" _Sin said in his mind. Twilight giggles as the look of defeat wept over Sin's face "Okay I think it's time to tell them the truth. They suffered enough".

Sin nodded in agreement but a huge earthquake erupted out of nowhere. Screams echoes throughout Ponyville as a deafening roar drowns out the other noises. "Uh oh" Sin mutters as he spotted huge vines sprouting out of the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Isn't that adorable? Well did you enjoy all those free kisses?<strong>

**Sin: *mumbles something with his mouth full of chocolates***

**Me: I don't mean those...oh who am I kidding? Well since I'm at it I'll have to do some explaining**

**Death: Great...**

**Me: My computer's power source got fried so the it'll take a while to get these chapters in because I'm using another computer that don't last very long so it'll be a while to post a new chapter. But I promise that I'll make the next battle that is coming up exciting! So please be patient with me (That means you RaeLuva). Don't forget to review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26, Vines the Venus Hydra Plant**

Sin and the others ran outside as the ground cracks with vines shooting out covering houses and crushing them. Many ponies ran outside screaming in fear by the large plants destroying their homes. Sin and Twilight followed the sounds of a battle ahead while Shining Armor takes Cadance somewhere safe.

Sin turn around the corner and spotted a unicorn in golden armor attacking the plant with blue electricity. "Kirin!" Sin shouted at him, Kirin turns and nodded but was too busy fighting off the behemoth. Rainbow Dash flies around trying to kick off the vines from grabbing her.

"Watch out Sin!" Ruby shouted as she fires a huge firestorm at the creature, she smiles as the creature roars in pain but it quickly faded as one of the other heads of the plant sprayed it with water. "Uh oh" Ruby said as the two heads turn their attention to her then sprays toxic gas. Rainbow Dash immediately flew in front of her then flies around in a circle creating a vortex to protect her from the gas.

"Sin got any ideas?" Kirin asked as he ran to him panting heavily, Sin shook his head still staring at the behemoth "What the heck is that?" he shouted. "It's a Venus Hydra, a cross between a Hydra and a Venus plant created by Famine. Once you chop off one of it's head-"

A group of guard ponies loaded a huge archer and shot at one of the heads, slicing the neck clean off. But suddenly the socket sprouted out two new heads then destroys the archer.

"-I'm pretty sure you can guess what happens next" Kirin finished, Sin growls in rage "This is their doing...is their any way we can stop it?"

"Well the options are either: Kill it from the inside, which means you have to be swallowed whole without being chewed or crushed to death. Or prevent the heads from growing by using fire. Of course their are other ways..." Kirin explained.

"LOOK OUT!" Sin shouted as he pushes Kirin back from an incoming vine. Twilight ran by the swinging vines while shooting spells at it, the spells hit the target pushing the creature back but one of the heads went underground for a sneak attack. "Twilight!" Sin called, Twilight turns then nearly loss her balance as the ground below her shook.

"INCOMING!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she swoops in and grabs Twilight before the head pops out. Kirin fires multiple streams of electricity at the creature's heads but more of them sprouted out new ones causing much more havoc. Sin tried to run towards it but a voice spoke into his head again.

**_Kill her..._**

**_And I shall assist..._**

_"No! I will never do that! I..."_

_**She is your enemy, you're a Bringer**  
><em>

_**The one who will release me...**_

_"Why...Why her?"_

_**Because...she is-**  
><em>

"SIN!" Twilight shouted, Sin looked up and was smacked by a huge vine. Sin fell to the ground with agonizing pain, he looks up to see one of the heads of the Venus Hydra going down for the kill. "It's all over..."

"No, it just began" said Kirin as he appears in front of Sin in a blink of an eye and cleaved the head off with his lance. "Kirin?" Sin called looking at his friend who is engulfed in blue electricity. Outside of his body the electricity formed a larger unicorn, Kirin looks back at Sin and nodded "But Sin, I thought you couldn't afford to lose"

"If we give up now, the enemy will win. I know who you are Sin, but that doesn't mean that you have to be an enemy. You control your own fate, not Ragnorak" said Kirin. Sin looks at Kirin for a while then turn to Ruby, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight. All of them smiles at him with a nod. "You're right" Sin said as he struggles to get up "It's far from over".

All of the heads (eight), looks at Sin and the others and crackles into a horrifying laugh. They all lunges at them until a strange shout came out of nowhere, "Look out below!" said Pinkie Pie as she zooms past the clouds as if she was shot out of a cannon. She impacted into one of the heads to a building, Applejack jumps out as the Venus Hydra was distracted while carrying a rope and spun it around all of their necks.

She pulls on the ropes to tighten them together then shouted "Now girls!". Sin turns to see Rarity and Twilight using their magic to force the mouths to open. Fluttershy arrives with about a group of frogs following her, Sin and Kirin raises an eyebrow as they pass them until Fluttershy whispers "Poison Dart Frogs".

"Ooooh" they both said as they watch the frogs jump inside the Venus Hydra's mouths. All of them began spitting and gagged as the toxic skins crawls through their throats. Kirin smiles then turn to Sin "Watch this" he said as he jumps on top of one of the highest buildings near the Venus Hydra. Sin looks at Kirin then nodded, he turns to Rainbow Dash then shouted "Get the pegasi to gather all the nearby thunderclouds and hover them over the Hydra! Hurry!". Rainbow Dash nodded then dashes by the pegasi repeating the same order.

Twilight and Ruby ran to Sin watching all the pegasi getting the thunderclouds. "What are they doing?" Twilight asked giving him a strange look, Sin gave her a sly smile "You'll see...do you know anypony that could conjure a barrier?". Twilight slowly nodded then ran off to find Shining Armor, Ruby walks toward Sin then notices something strange. "Sin...you're...eyes" she mutters, Sin raises an eyebrow then looks at one of the shards of the glass from the one of the homes. He gasped in fear by his own image, his pupils are golden yellow just like Ira's except for the black color around them.

"No..." he said, the sound of the Venus Hydra coughing violently caught his attention as they coughed out the frogs but still weakened by the toxins. A huge pink barrier appears around the Sin and the other ponies only leaving Kirin and the Hydra out. Sin turn to see Shining Armor and Twilight smiling at him, Rainbow Dash zooms up to the barrier panicking "What is he doing?".

"Don't worry" Sin said to the blue pegasus, "He knows what he is doing"

All the clouds became dark giving all the ponies inside the barrier a scare, huge arc of blue electricity shot out of the clouds incinerating the ground it touches before making a sound. Kirin's aura of a unicorn became larger and brighter, he looks down at the Venus Hydra "I used to thought this power was a curse, but now I know what I am. I am the Seeker, the one who will find the Redeemer. The One who will save this world".

The Venus Hydra looks up at Kirin as electricity builds up in the clouds then forms a terrifying face.

"Fall into Oblivion"

Sin's eyes couldn't register the speed of the impact the Hydra received. It was so fast that he knew that the monster was burnt to crisp after the arc made contact with it. The force from the impact made a huge crack in the barrier giving everypony a huge scare. After the attack, Sin looked and found a huge crater of a where the monster use to be.

Shining Armor disabled the barrier and all the ponies ran out looking for Kirin, they search the ruins for him or of any trace of him. Sin and Rainbow Dash nearly hyperventilated after looking for ten minutes but a voice spoke out as Pinkie Pie tripped on something.

"Ow..."

"Kirin!" Sin shouted as he ran over there finding only his hoof sticking out of the dirt. The mares giggles as Sin and Big Macintosh digs him out, Kirin stood up dazed as he wobbles around "No more carrots for me mommy, I'm full..." he said as he collapses. Rainbow Dash slapped herself with her own hoof but helped him up.

"Now that was one heck of a show!" Applejack shouted, Kirin nodded weakly as he began to regain consciousness. "Yeah...sorry about the mess, I honestly didn't think it would be that powerful..." Kirin mutters. Rainbow Dash kiss him on the cheek nearly making him lose consciousness again but maintain his balanced. "What are you talking about? THAT WAS AWESOME!".

Sin nodded in agreement then a large brilliant light appears, all the ponies gasps then bows down at Princess Celestia. She looks at the ponies and the mess with a irritated sigh. "Famine's pet, Vines. Come with me ponies, we have much to discuss at Canterlot" said the Princess as her horn glows and teleports them all to her castle.

Princess Celestia walks to her throne then started rubbing her temples "Forgive me, one of our spies have spotted the Grim's army working with the Changelings. It's possible that Death and War have made an alliance with one of our enemies. What's worse is that Pestilence's tomb is there, however my guards haven't reported of another god-like being there so there's still time. But before we can advance, Kirin please inform them".

Kirin nodded then turn to the ponies, he give Sin a quick glimpse at his eyes then turn away but the other ponies knew what he was looking at. Sin tried to look away then notices Shining armor standing next to him giving him a death glare. Kirin spoke to the ponies "As you all should know now, we have found the Seventh Virtue"

Applejack interrupted him saying "Then what are we standing here for? Let's go get them!". Kirin shook his head "No, we can't stop them yet".

"Why not silly?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Because the Seventh Virtues can only be given to the reincarnations of the regular Seven Ponies who possessed these powerful artifacts. All six of you are here but not the seventh."

Sin nodded "Because Ira just recently died right? So the next one is probably a one year old foal"

Kirin shook his head "No, the pony is probably around the same age of one of us".

"What? But how?" Rarity asked.

"Ira was from over a thousand years ago, he cheated death by traveling with Sin to our time so he can grow stronger here. However because he finally died, his soul disappears back to his original timeline instead of ours"

"Wait...Sin is from the same time period as Ira?" Rainbow Dash asked. All of the ponies except for Twilight and Kirin stares at him, he tries to look away hoping they forgot about him.

"So you're saying, if a pony from a past dies here. Their soul goes back as if they died at their own time period?" Twilight asked. Kirin nodded "That's correct, I didn't understand it either but Raikiri my old soul who is my alter ego apparently, explained it all to me. So the seventh chosen one is still out there but not here at the moment. However I do know who's the Redeemer, and the pony is right here in this room..."

Sin looks up in fear knowing what Kirin meant "No...you don't mean-"

"Yes, I'm afraid I do" Kirin said sadly, Twilight gave both of them strange looks "What's going on?" she asked. Kirin looks at her then pointed "You, Twilight Sparkle are the Redeemer".

The whole room was filled with a surprised gasp, even Princess Celestia looks shocked but she places her hoof over her head as a thought came to her "Oh, I see now. It makes perfect sense, Twilight had alot of potential magic inside her when she was but a foal. Now I see why".

Twilight felt like Fluttershy as all the ponies looks at her except for Sin who looks down, Twilight gaped as she realizes "What so you mean-?"

"Sin...is your enemy" Kirin mutters softly, "You two are destined to fight, and only one will live...".

Sin couldn't take it anymore, he immediately ran away from the looks of the other ponies while tears streams down his face. Two of the guards tried to stop him but he quickly dodges one of them then bucks them in the face and sweep one of the other guards' legs. He ran out while Twilight tries to call out for him.

Ragnorak chuckles at Sin's pain, **_I tried to tell you...but you won't listen._**

**_Now, prepare to meet your fate._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Me: Oh god finally I finished this chapter! I had a huge writer's block of the fight, while Sin and his friends were fighting the plant monster I was fighting with an idea of the battle.**

**Ragnorak: We understand, humans' minds are so much complex yet simple. If I was in reality this world would already be mine.**

**Me:...jerk, anyway I got my computer fixed so hopefully I can finish this once and for all! I hope this chapter is worth the wait.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27, Darkness like no other...**

Sin stares at the dark sky, night time has fallen and all the guards in Canterlot are looking for him. He lays on one of the roofs of the building completely hidden from view, Ragnorak's voice became stronger all of the sudden. He speaks to Sin making his head pounding in pain.

_**You should leave this cursed land**_

_**It's her destiny to destroy you**_

_**If you go to Aria, I assure you that you will win and take vengeance against your "King"**_

Sin couldn't help, but listened. It's true that Twilight will have to kill him now, but his feelings for her are still there. Sin closed his eyes and remembered what Kirin said to him. _"But Sin, I thought you couldn't afford to lose"_

_"If we give up now, the enemy will win. I know who you are Sin, but that doesn't mean that you have to be an enemy. You control your own fate, not Ragnorak"_

"Kirin...it looks like my fate is already sealed..." Sin said as he stood up and began walking away. _**"**__**So you're going to fight with me?"**_Ragnorak asked, Sin nearly nodded when he heard a voice "Hey who are you?". Sin turn and spotted a pegasus walking towards him. "N-nobody, I was just leaving..."

"Can't take it anymore with these ponies can't you?" said the pegasus.

"Huh?"

"You know, to get away from all these annoying ponies" he said sitting down, he wears a pair of headphones around his neck and his wings looked damaged in a way. "This is my usual favorite spot to get away from them, who would've thought that I'd run into another pony? Let me guess, got something on your mind you can't shake it off?"

_"More like something 'in'"_

_**I heard that**  
><em>

"Well...let's just say I know a certain mare who-"

"Ah, mare problems? What did she do? Cheated on you? Won't stop nagging? Hid the remote?" asked the pegasus. Sin shook his head "No it's...complicated" he said, the pegasus nodded then place his headphones on. Sin couldn't tell if he was listening or not until he spoke again "Anyway, there's tons of guards looking around. It looks like they're trying to find a pony but there's way too many of them, it either had to be a convict or something" he muttered.

Sin nodded then waves at him while he leaves, Sin knew that if he's smart he'll know who he just talked to. Sin carefully jump roof to roof trying to get to the exit but by each minute he gets closer memories of him and Twilight keep showing up in his mind. From the time they first met, to the time when they first kiss.

"Why does it has to come to this?" Sin asked, "Why do we have to fight?". Sin was a few feet away until a voice stops him, "Sin?". He turn around and spotted Twilight walking towards him. She smiles warmly at him yet her eyes are sorrowful, Sin could tell she was crying. But he simply looked away, he couldn't bring it in himself to look at her.

"Come to finish me off?" he asked coldly, Twilight flinched by what he had said. "Of course not! I could never do that to you!" she protested.

"You have to" he said softly, "It's your destiny, there's no way we can run from". Twilight walk towards Sin slowly then punches him in the face, he fell back surprised then suddenly received a hug from her. "I don't want to" she whispers as she squeezes him tighter. Sin sat there for a while then gave Twilight a hug too, both of them embrace each other for a long time. Twilight was the first to let go and gently kissed him, Sin smiles then looks behind her to see a the same pegasus from before watching from the other roof. He didn't smile or show any emotions but he nodded at him then walk away.

Sin nodded back at him but he widened his eyes as unfamiliar images and voices began to flash throughout his mind.

_..._

_"He's too powerful! We have no choice but to put an end to him!"_

_"No! You have to go through me first!"_

_"And me" said Dawn_

_..._

_Sin was pushed back with great force as he collided with the barrier. He growls with rage as energy began to gather inside his mouth ready to fire. The red pegasus began to charge at him with the sword as Pinkie Pie screamed "NOVA!"_

_.._

_"We were only used for destruction, we're like a eraser taking out the mistakes that he made. So my brothers had enough, it has come to us that our god is not perfect enough to control this world"_

_..._

_"I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and end. I am the darkness that was woven together by the past years of hatred and malice. As long as their is hatred, I will exist forever. I shall burn this world to it's ashes and rebuild anew" boomed the dragon._

_Sin struggles to get up and stare at the dragon as it reaches it's hands towards him._

_"Will you join me?"_

_..._

_"Twilight! Help!" Sin shouted as he felt like his insides were about to be crushed._

_"Sorry Sin, if you're gone then we don't have worry about Ragnorak. Goodbye friend..."_

_..._

The slideshow was over, Sin could barely make out most of them but could only get the audio. However the last one made Sin curious and cautious, he realized that these images must have something to do with the future. And it involves him and Twilight, and by the sound of his voice he could tell it was not what he expected.

"Sin, are you okay?" Twilight asked, Sin nodded slowly then got up. "I'm sorry...so what now?" he asked. "Well Princess Celestia is ordering a group of guards to escort us to Aria to try and stop them from getting Pestilence out. And she wanted you to lead them" she said with a smile. Sin nearly faltered then stared at Twilight "Really?" he asked. She nodded saying "Yup, that's right. Ruby told her about how you lead the rebellion alone. She was really impressed so she decided to let you guide them into battle".

Sin felt happy and amazed but the visions kept him aware of Twilight, he however doubt that she could do such a thing to him but a small part of him tells him to beware. Twilight uses her magic and teleport both of them to the castle. They appear in a hallway where Kirin is at, he ran towards them after they scared him a bit "Hey there you are Sin! Let me guess Twilight, he was star gazing wasn't he?" he asked.

Twilight nodded but had a curious expression. "When me and Sin played together, he always go to the highest roof he could find and just stare into the sky" Kirin explained. Sin rolled his eyes while Twilight giggles, "Princess Celestia got us some rooms we can sleep in for the day. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be long day" said Kirin.

* * *

><p><em>Death slowly walks through the forest, the plan is in set and motion. He already collected Vine's soul, he knew when they'll strike. It been a long time, but once he release all of his brothers they'll be able to recreate their bodies and wreck havoc against the world for it's insolence. Death chuckles lightly then began to wonder, War is already set trying to get the cyan or the yellow pegasi. He wonders if he could find a mate of his own, although it's going to be extremely hard considering that everypony who is lucky enough to live will probably fear him.<em>

_Although, Death can feel something...strange in the atmosphere. As if something ancient is stirring, Death closed his eyes trying to focus what this strange entity is. Suddenly a raging headache appears making Death clenching his together, "What is this...?" he mutters as another headache appears as if somepony is bucking him in the head._

_**Foolish pony thinks he can find me, but I have found YOU!**  
><em>

_Suddenly Death found himself in a dark empty space, he couldn't move his body as if some force is keeping them together. "Who are you!" Death shouted. A huge figure appears of out the darkness, Death realizes the mysterious force was it's hands and it tightened it's grip on him._

_**Prepare to witness true fear...**_

_The giant figure slowly move Death towards his mouth as if he was about to bite into him. Death screamed until the scene change back to reality, War ran to him in a fast past. "Brother are you alright?" he asked, Death clutches his head breathing heavily "Is this what fear feels like?" he mutters. He shook his head then turn to War "We need to talk to Grim immediately, this war cannot go on" he said._

_"WHAT?" War shouted completely shocked by his brother's words, "Are you out of your mind? It haven't even started!"._

_Death grabs his brother and pulls him close "I witness something that's even more horrifying than anything! If we fight Equestria, then we botjoh shall fall when this 'thing' arrives". War stares at him then nodded, the two of them quickly advance to where Grim is at. He sat on his throne (that was carried by his guards along the trip) as War and Death rush to him. "My lords, anything wrong?" he asked._

_"Cancel the war, now" Death ordered. All the ponies gasp, even War who already knew. The King stares at him for a while then force into a fake laugh "Hahaha, that's pretty funny my lord. I never know that you had such a...sense of humor"._

_"I'M NOT KIDDING!" Death shouted, The King jumps back by the unexpected tone. "There is something out there...something strong and powerful, I didn't know it before but it's strength is so...evil" Death explains, The King sat up straight then try to talk in a stern voice. "My Lord, please excuse me but I'm afraid that'll never happen. We're planning to attack the next month, we can't afford letting this go when we are so close" he said._

_War gave Grim a death glare "Next month? The War doesn't start until three months! We haven't even got Famine out yet!"._

_Grim nodded "Yes but you see, thanks to the alliance we have made with the Changelings our war preparations have doubled. Our Army is more than ready to go, I'm sorry my lords I respect you with the highest honor but I'm afraid that this isn't your war-"_

_"AAAHHHH!" War shouted as his body burst in flames running directly at Grim. Death moves in and intercepted him from going any further, "Calm down brother, he's right. We'll standby for now but don't say I didn't warn you..." he said coldly as he pulls War away. The two walked away into the forest, War blasted a huge fireball at a tree setting half the forest on fire._

_"What do we do now?" he said staring at the ground, Death watch the forest fire spreading like a disease._

_"The only thing we can do..."_

* * *

><p><em><em>**I have fought with the infamous Writer's block and lived. It was tough but the support I got from you readers have made me stick through the story, however my morale for this story is going pretty low. But I promise to see this story finish.**

**I'm actually excited now that I'm going to Bronycon in New Jersey at June 30th. It's going to the best time of my life. Stay tune**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28, Awaken**

Sin walk down the path that was headed straight to Aria with a group of guards behind him pulling the carriages where the girls are inside. Kirin walk next to Sin boldly with his chest held high, probably trying to impress Rainbow Dash. Sin marched like a soldier but inside he was scared half to death, usually his determination would overcome it but he can feel Ragnorak's strength growing stronger.

"Sin are you alright?" Kirin asked, Sin nodded slowly but he couldn't help it by the speed of his heart is pounding. It nearly took all day until they finally reach to Aria, they wondered through the dense forest. Sin could hear whispers in the woods which made him twice as scared, Kirin looked around cautiously then stopped. Sin stopped and the guards as well, "What's wrong?" Sin asked.

"Something seems...strange, we're already here." said Kirin. Sin looked around expecting an ambush to pop out but not a single being emerged from the shadows, "How do you know?" he asked.

"Raikiri told me"

"The alter ego dude?"

"Yup" Kirin replied, he tapped his hoof on a certain ground then it suddenly dissolved into a stairway inside a cave. "We can't bring the Carriage inside, so the girls have to get out. All the guards stays here just in case if any attackers came out waiting to ambush us" Sin ordered, all the guards nodded then stood around the entrance. The six mares got out following Sin and Kirin into the cave, Twilight advance next to Sin so they could walk together.

Sin smiles at her then move closer but his concern about the vision made him feel afraid a little, he tries to remember the hug from last night to keep the dark feelings away.

It was a few minutes of walking and Sin already felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen, he nearly loss his footing until Twilight caught him then cast a bubble shield around them. "Thanks Twilight" said Sin, Twilight nodded at him then continues. Sin winced in pain by the headache from Ragnorak, "N-not...again!".

* * *

><p><em>"Let's go Despair, time to leave Canterlot once and for all" said a red pegasus carrying a box and loading it to the train. A black unicorn who looked very similar to Sin levitated a few bags into the train, "Finally, I heard Ponyville is ALOT nicer than this place" said Despair, "By the way Nova, what was that letter? It didn't look like the ordinary bills we usually get".<em>

_Nova stood there silently adjusting the bandages around his wings, "They just made some recent calls, they needed to gather all the retired guards and soldiers for the upcoming war" Nova explained._

_Despair made a shocked face expression "You were a guard?"_

_"Nope" Nova replied, "Much worse..."_

_..._

* * *

><p>"Sin?" Twilight calls out, Sin looks up and found themselves in front of a large ancient door. It was cracked halfway and glowing with really bright colors, Pinkie Pie was the first to peek inside then gasp. "Wowie Zowie!" she shouted quietly, all the other ponies looked through the door and watch the Lamb chanting some words as the victim screams in pain by the sudden transformation.<p>

Death and War stood there watching in silent until the screaming stop.

_Come and see_

A large pale white allicorn stood in the place of the pony from before then cast a viscous smile at his two brothers, "It been a while hasn't it my brothers? Now the world will be ours to control and we will-"

"Yeah about that, there have been a change of plans" Death interrupted.

"...what?"

"Death said he felt a strong dark presence so powerful it threatens our plans of total domination, so we need to get Famine right away before the King knows" War explained, Pestilence cast him a strange glare "King?".

"Long story, but first we must get out before any of them-" Death stopped then slapped his hooves on his face and sighed irritably, "They're here...". The Lamb turn towards the door where the eight ponies are looking through. "Oh...buck" said Kirin as all of them accidently fell on top of each other. War growls in rage as the fires around him grew "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you obviously have a addiction to apple juice?" Applejack pointed to the empty gallons with a picture of a apple on the label. "You know if you want apple juice that much my family makes the best there is!" Applejack said making War's mood brightening up a bit.

"Really? In that case I would like fifty-heeeey you're not trying to bribe me of letting you eight live are you?" War asked, Applejack cast a sly smile then sink back into the group. Pestilence stepped forward in front of his brothers "Shall I show them my strength?" he asked, Death opened his mouth to say something until an explosion erupted inside the cave.

"What was that?" War shouted as the explosions, Death growls in rage as the rocks from the ceiling began to fall. "Grim must've spotted them! Move it!" he shouted as he ran into one of the four tunnels leading towards the exit. Sin and Kirin chased after him with Twilight following them, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie chased after Pestilence, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy went after War. The Lamb teleported out of the cave, Twilight tried doing the same but her horn won't glow.

"What's going on?" she asked trying to focus her energy but not even a spark ignited. "Something's blocking it! You'll just have to fight Death without it, but it's a good thing that my powers isn't magic" Kirin explained as he fires a arc of electricity at the ceiling ahead of Death. The rocks exploded then cave in the exit, Death growls but was taken by surprise when War burst through the other side of the wall.

All four of them stared at him when he looks around then pouted "I went the wrong way didn't I?", Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy caught up apparently thinking the same thing as he did. War turns to the girls and smiles "You know, I'm actually deciding which one I should choose to live and be my mate. I like your style Rainbow Dash, but I am curious about you shy one" he said making Fluttershy blush in embarrassment.

She opens her mouth to say something but it came out in a whisper, "What was that?" War asked. Fluttershy spoke again but the volume didn't change, War sighed irritably then conjure a large fireball "Louder or I'll-" War couldn't finish his sentence thanks to a bunch of bats flying by. "Annoying little rodents!" War shouted blasting a fireball at them.

**Fluttershy's breakdown in countdown from 3**

**2...**

**1...**

Fluttershy immediately dash in front of the fireball then kick it back at War. The fireball exploded in front of him causing all the ponies to duck from the searing flames. War stood there unaffected by the impact but shocked, Fluttershy rushed up in his face speaking 80mph making him slowly sinking to the ground.

"Now you listen here mister! You have been bullying us ever since you took that poor stallion's body! How could you be so heartless? How dare somepony like you tries to harm nature's innocent creatures? Huh? Tell me sir! Why would you do such a thing? And if you dare to do something like that again I'm going to break you!" Fluttershy screamed in a really loud voice.

War stood there staring at her in a mixed expression of fear and shockness, "Oh...my...me...that's the cutest thing I have ever seen" he said. Fluttershy's face immediately shattered to a bright red confused face "What?"

War turns to Death then kneels down in front of him "Brother! Can I keep her? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" he begged. Death slowly closed his eyes then let out a deep sigh "Fine".

"YES! Prepare to be the mother of my kids" War warned, Fluttershy made a blushing, mortified face. Sin dashed in front of her glaring at War "Not if I have something to say about that!" he shouted, he charges at War to kick him in his face but he dodges then counters with a fiery uppercut. Sin was knocked back but Kirin jumps in front of him then fires a stream of electricity at him.

War created a fire barrier then fires multiple fireballs, one of them exploded next to Sin and caused some rocks to fall on top of him. "SIN!" Twilight shouted as she ran towards him, "Twilight! Help!" Sin shouted as he felt like his insides were about to be crushed. Suddenly his vision began to darken, Twilight's voice seems to echo when she spoke

"Sorry Sin, if you're gone then we don't have worry about Ragnorak"

"What...are you saying?"

"Goodbye friend..." she mutters as the rocks completely covered him.

**Twilight's POV**

"Sin! I'll help you!" she screamed as she tries to pull the rocks out, Rainbow Dash rushes in and pulled her away "Are you crazy? The rocks will crush you!" she shouted. "But Sin!" Twilight screeched as the rocks completely buries him.

Kirin turns to where Sin was then gasped in fear, War took the opportunity and kicked towards the wall. Kirin crashes then screams in pain, his legs broke his fall but they crashed against the rocks. Kirin tries to gasp for air when he hears Sin's voice calling for him _"K-Kirin...are...you there?"_

_"Sin! You're alive?"_

_"Y-yeah...if it wasn't for you know..."_

Kirin tried to speak again but War fires a huge fireball at him, Kirin immediately tries to jump away but the impact blew him away like a ragdoll. War slowly walks towards him when Rainbow Dash dashes in front of him and held out her hooves. War stares at her then creates a huge fireball "What makes you think that you'll stop me?" he asked.

"Leave him alone!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"No can do"

Kirin widened his eyes then screamed in pain, Rainbow Dash turns then stares in shock as Kirin's body began to vibrate violently. War scoffed and turn to Death "The Death Glare? I was wondering when you'll be using it...".

"The WHAT?" Rainbow Dash screamed, Death chuckles darkly then cracks a smile "You'll see...". Twilight and Fluttershy watched in horror unable to move a muscle, Sin could tell Kirin was in pain and tried to communicate through the empathy link. _"Kirin? What's going on?"_

_"I don't...have much time left...GAH! I...I'm glad that we were friends, you really helped me when I was a foal who needed a friend..."_

_"No don't say that!"_

_"Goodbye...brother..."_

All Sin heard was a sickening pop, after a ten seconds of pure silence Rainbow Dash's scream echoes throughout the cave. Sin's eyes widened as anger slowly rises making him gritting his teeth together. "He...killed my best friend..."

_**See how powerless you are to save them?**_

_**Savor that rage and despair**_

_**Let them empower you!**_

_****__**RELEASE ME!**_

_****_"AAAAAHHHH!" Sin screamed in rage as the darkness around him destroys the rocks. Sin's eyes began to glow blood red as his body levitated up in the air, all the ponies stares at him as his aura began to forms a huge humanoid dragon. Sin's voice change as he spoke to them _**"My name is Legion, for we are**_** _many"_**

**_"And now, this world shall know true fear"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>****Man Writer's block is so hard but I now I have only one (or two) chapter(s) left! I wanted to make it longer but I'm obviously struggling with creating ideas. Stay tune for the new upcoming exciting chapter!**

**Kirin: I can't believe you killed me off...**

**Me: Oh don't worry, you'll be okay**

**Kirin:...how?**

**Legion: Death to all those who oppose us**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29, Legion the Bringer of Sin**

The ground exploded into a huge crater, the huge humanoid dragon rises from the ground by only it's waist with Legion inside. Twilight and her friends stares at him as he levitated off the ground towards the center of Ragnorak's chest. The beast roared to life then let out a hearty laugh _**"Finally, after all these years I have been sleeping under you disgusting mortals spreading your love and kindness! I wouldn't be out in that rate...if it wasn't for this little pony"**_he said pointing at Sin/Legion.

Twilight glares at the monster then bared her teeth at him, Death stepped forward staring at Ragnorak with his face emotionless "What do you mean?".

_**"In all my years of this world, never and I mean never! Had I encounter a pony with such hatred! All the malice, the dark negative emotions what keep me alive is all thanks to him. And thanks to his friend's death, he has now finally awaken his true potential!"**_Ragnorak shouted, his voice was like a million screams all at once. Twilight and the others had to cover their ears. _**"Now it is time for this world to meet it's true master!"**_

"No" said Death, Ragnorak turn to him and growled but Death didn't even flinch and continues to stare at him. "This world belongs to me and my brothers, you may be darkness incarnate but we are the Bringers of Apocalypse. Prepare yourself, Ragnorak" said Death as he charges at the monster. Pestilence caught up with the others then gaped at his brother "What is he doing?"

Ragnorak chuckles then swings his fist at Death, Death jumps up then bucks Ragnorak's head. Surprisingly Ragnorak was blasted back towards the mountains then crashed. War whistled as his brother landed gracefully on the ground smiling at his success. The King watched a few feet away staring in shock "I never knew he could do that...".

The aura shrink down to Legion his body began to change, wings sprouted out and a long pointy horn. He ran towards Death in a incredible fast speed, Death slammed both of his hooves to the ground and summoned a solid rock wall in front of him. Legion busted through the wall and tackles Death, War jumps in then kicks him out of the way.

Legion growls as he skidded across the ground, he struggles to get up but Pestilence exhales a dark green toxic gas. Legion coughs violently as he breathes the gas, War sniff the air then coughs as well "Man! Ever heard of a breath mint?".

"Oh shut up"

Death rushes to Legion then kicks him up in the air, War rushes up then slams his hoof down on his skull. Legion gasped in pain then dissolved into darkness. The darkness swirls then forms a seven foot tall humanoid dragon, Ragnorak chuckles darkly as he spread his wings. War stares at him with his eyebrows raised "Okay...now I'm confused"

"Him and Legion are one, whoever that last stallion was I can tell that he's long gone" Death explained, Ragnorak steps forward but suddenly a purple orb exploded in his face. He turns around and stares at Twilight who's horn was glowing, he raised his fist at her as it glows bright red. _**"You shouldn't have done that Redeemer"**_he said as he blasted a beam at her.**  
><strong>

Twilight closed her eyes ready to face whatever will happened until Death jumps in front of her and spread his hooves to shield her. The beam blasted him but Death was able to deflect it, Twilight stares at him shocked and confused "W-why did you...?"

"He called you the Redeemer, if we are to be able to beat him then use your power against him!"

"But Sin..."

"Didn't you just fire a magic orb at him?" War asked, everypony stops and stares at him. Even Ragnorak look over his shoulder and glares, "I mean, if you cared about and said that you don't want to hurt him then why fire a magic ball?" War asked. "I mean to me it seems very contradicting, if you ask me".

Pestilence rolls his eyes then let out a groan "You know, I hate it when you take away the moment". Ragnorak took the opportunity then punches Pestilence, War tries to kick but Ragnorak catch the leg the blast a red beam at him. Death charges and kicks him in the face then brought up his other hoof in a uppercut.

Ragnorak was lifted off his feet but his wings propelled him in the air, Death growls as he flew into the air firing spells at him. Ragnorak laughs as he snaps his fingers and conjured a barrier. War swings his hooves and send waves of fire at Ragnorak but the barrier absorbed the blows. He raises his fist at Death then fires another beam at him, Death dodges by merely a few inches then chants _"Crawler of the graves, harvester of bones. Destroy my enemy and reign with your master! Come forth, Anini the Collector!"._

Darkness swirls around the ground making all the others back away, suddenly a huge worm like creature burst from the ground large enough to wrap around a hydra. "Is that an earthworm?" Applejack shouted.

"No! It's a millipede!" Pinkie Pie said as about a million legs burst out revealing it's hideous face, the legs seems to be made out of bones sharpened by whatever made them. Twilight frowns at her "Wait a minute, there's no way a millipede has about one million legs!".

War scoffed "That's because those aren't his _real _legs, Anini is the collector of bones. He takes the strongest bone of a skeleton then sharpen it into a leg". Ragnorak looked unfazed as the creature began to wrap itself around his barrier, he raises both of his arms out and tries to expand the barrier but the Millipede continues to wrap around it then squeezes.

Ragnorak screams in rage as he tries to keep up the barrier but finally it gave out as the Millipede's body crushes him. Twilight stares at the Millipede as it continues to squeeze harder, but suddenly Ragnorak began to roar as he blasted the creature apart. "NO!" Death screams as he watches the upper half of the Millipede falls down a few feet away from him.

Death ran towards it to help but Ragnorak beat him to it as he landed his foot on the creature's head, the body parts dissolved into darkness and went inside Death. He growls in rage as the ground cracks beneath him "You'll pay for that". Ragnorak let out a dark chuckle _**"Will I? I believe now it's time for you to pay, dearly"**_ he said as he raises his hand in the air then snaps his fingers.

The wind gathers together as purple electricity builds up around Ragnorak, a small ball of darkness appears then grew twice as big as Ragnorak himself. Death prepares his own orb and fires it just as soon as Ragnorak did, the orbs collided trying to outmatch each other but Ragnorak's orb is slowly pushing it towards Death.

Death growls in rage as he tries to push it back but the orb expanded until it completely engulfed his orb. Death then kicks it into the air but Ragnorak appears above it then grabs it with one of his hands. He raises his arms to throw it back but War fires a fireball at his wings, Ragnorak screams in pain then aims the orb at him. _**"Waste away you pathetic horse!"**_he shouted as he blast the orb at him.

War tries to run but his legs won't move, he looks down and spotted hands holding all four of his hooves to the ground. He tries to jerk himself away from them but they tightened their grip as the orb came down on him. "War!" Death shouted, Ragnorak laughs as War tries to force the orb back on his own.

_**"What will you do Death? You're the only one who can save him now"**_he said, Death turns around and spotted all the ponies' hooves stuck to the ground by the hands.

_**"Right now I'm completely vulnerable, you could finish me right now but your** **brother..."**_he breaks into a chuckle as he pushes the orb against War, Death began to panic as he turns around looking at the others. He looks at Pestilence who tries to break free of the hands gave him a determined stare "Kill him!".

Death closes his eyes then breathes slowly, _"What should I do?"_. Death's mind began to flood with memories of him and War, from their arguments to the time when they were just foals...

Death immediately ran to War then pushes him out of the hands' grip, the orb then came down on Death as he tries to hold it but his muscles screams at him to stop. Ragnorak let out a strange amused laugh _**"Look at this! Who would've thought Death incarnate would be a big softie of his brother!"**_he said as he roars with laughter.

War slowly stood up staring at his brother with his face worried "Brother...?", Death smiles at his younger brother "I know this seems to be strange, even though you are annoying, dumb, and sometimes awkward to look at but you're my flesh and blood. Tell Famine when you release him, that I lo-" Death stops as his voice became hoarse.

Ragnorak burst out into a bigger laugh _**"What is this? Are you afraid of dying**_** Death?"**. Death cast him a dark smile, he winces as the orb began to slowly push him "Afraid of something I deliver? Never! At first I thought I never knew fear but it was obvious to me-" he said as he looks at both of his brothers. "-that I was _deathly _of losing my siblings! This isn't over yet Ragnorak! The redeemer will win! I know she will...".

Death finally lower his hooves and fully received the impact from the orb. The sphere expanded as it pushes him far away from Aria as War and Pestilence scream out for him "BROTHER!". Death's body began to dissolved as he feels his own spirit slipping away, he closes his eyes with a smile "Goodbye brothers...Fear...Pain...will I finally get to meet you face to face? If this was different...if only if I...".

The sphere exploded into a huge wave of destruction, fortunately all the ponies were safe from the distance between them and the explosion. All the hands dissolved as Ragnorak lowers himself to the ground, War screams his battlecry as he charges at him. "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" War shouted, Ragnorak dodges each hoof that was trying to kick him.

Ragnorak grabs one of them then punches him in his throat, War coughs out blood as he clutches it trying to inhale. _**"Was it really my fault? If you hadn't intervene he would've still be here, it's all your fault. All the ponies around you are probably thinking the same thing, you were the dumbest, weakest, and the most pathetic of all four of them!"** _said Ragnorak.

Tears drops to the ground as War tries to close his eyelids to prevent more from flowing, but War broke into a sob then cries in front of him. Ragnorak steps back looking displeased by the sight, he turns to Pestilence and smiles _**"Are you gonna try to stop me?"**_he asked.

"If Death can't stop you, then nopony-"

"I will stop you" said a voice, Ragnorak and all the ponies turn to Twilight who steps forward with her eyes burning with fire. "I cannot let you harm anypony else!" she shouted. Ragnorak smile grimly then turn his whole body to her _**"Come on, you don't think that these 'gods' are innocent do**_** you?"**. Twilight shook her head "No, I never thought that. But even someone like you shouldn't do such a thing! I know in my heart that Sin doesn't want to be part of this, and I will free him by putting an end to you!".

Ragnorak grins at the lavender pony _**"Fool, Sin wasn't force into this. He accept it, he doesn't love you anymore-"**_

"LIES!" Twilight screamed as she fires multiple orbs at him, he dodges each of them by gliding around. _**"I tricked him to see something what didn't happened, he thinks you betrayed him. He hates you, he loathes**_ _**you!"**_

"That's not true! And even if you did I know he will see the truth!"

_**"And what makes you think that? He is a BRINGER and you are the REDEEMER! You two were destined to fight as soon as you both were emerged from your mother's womb. Why would put high faith into him? Why?"**_

Twilight blushes but held her breath "Because...because I love him!". Ragnorak laughs as he punches both of his fists together then levitated into the air, his scales dissolved revealing Sin/Legion inside with his eyes glowing. His aura expanded then forms Ragnorak's body, the aura then materializes into flesh. Sin/Legion moves to the center with half of his body sticking out of his chest.

**_"Death to all those who oppose us!"_ **they shouted as Ragnorak slams his fist to the ground. The cracks widened and blasted darkness out of them, Twilight jumps over them then teleports in front of Ragnorak's face. She gave him a hard buck to the nose but Ragnorak merely brushed her off. However the force was unexpectedly strong and pushed her towards the ground.

"Get him!" her friends shouted, Twilight looks up to see her friends attacking him. Fluttershy flies around trying to distract, Rarity uses her magic to stop him while Pinkie Pie and Applejack tries to pull Sin/Legion out. Ragnorak growls in rage then charges his energy together, "Watch out!" Twilight cries but Ragnorak spread his arms and delivered a bone crushing force. All of her friends were blasted off and cries in pain, Twilight clenched her teeth.

Ragnorak's laugh seem to make her rage even bitter until her eyes began to glow, Ragnorak stops as he stares at Twilight floating in the air. All of her friends gasped and even caught a glare from Pestilence. _**"This ends here Ragnorak"**_Twilight spoke as her horn glows a brilliant light. Multiple columns of light flashes down and damaged him greatly as he let out a unnatural scream.

Sin/Legion screams in pain as well as the light bathed him, suddenly Ragnorak's body began to crack like a statue. _**"This isn't over! I will be back! You haven't won this round Redeemer!"**_he screamed as his was pulled inside of Sin/Legion. Sin/Legion's body then changes back to Sin's regular form, he collapses on the ground unconscious.

"Amazing!" boomed the king's voice, everypony turns and stares at Grim walking up to Sin. He picks him up with his magic and places him in the carriage, "I knew he was something else but who could've thought that he would contain Ragnorak the Destroyer! He could fight up to one hundred wars!" he exclaimed with glee. Pestilence glares at him "What about us?"

"What about you? You gods are PATHETIC! If Death can't beat him then nopony can! I can't believe I wasted all of my time worshiping you guys, when their is a real ancient LIVING god that can reduce this whole world into ashes! You four are nothing but phonies!" The King shouted. Pestilence growls in rage then tries to charge but ice spears suddenly rises out of the ground around him.

Dusk appears laughing "I told the King that I will serve him even if all four gods appeared, you can't stop us now. Ragnorak is on our side, all we need to do is to heal this person then use him for our domination!". Pestilence walks back towards his brother, "This isn't over..." he mutters as he exhales white fog. Twilight couldn't see through it but she can tell that Pestilence is taking them somewhere else. "NO! SIN!" she screamed, the fog whirls around then dissolved revealing the inside of Canterlot's castle.

Twilight looks around and only spotted four of her friends "Wait where's Rainbow Dash?" she asked. Fluttershy look down "She uh...she flew away when...you know...". Twilight nodded, she remembered what happened. Rainbow Dash may be brave, but to have a friend to explode right in front of you. To have their blood splattered everywhere...

"My friends! What happened?" Princess Celestia shouted as she ran towards the five mares. All of them looked away except for Twilight, her eyes became teary as she tries to clear her throat. "You see...Princess..."

_Five hours later at Kingdom Aria..._

Sin sat down against the cold wall, his hooves were shackled and chained to the walls. The chains have magic symbols on it to prevent Sin from moving his body. Dusk walks in and peered into the cell and laughs "Look at you, who would've thought a warrior who rebelled against our lord to be used as a secret weapon in our upcoming war. How does it feel Sin? To be used like that?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Sin looked up with his eyes black and his pupils outlined by a golden color. "You speak to me as if you known me, yet I do not recognize this name 'Sin'" he said, Dusk gave him a confused glare then scoffed. He walks away laughing at him, Sin look to his right to see a shadow figure forming a humanoid dragon.

Ragnorak smiles at Sin _**"You can't remember anything can you?"**_he asked, Sin shook his head. Ragnorak cast a malicious grin then snapped his fingers, a image appeared in front of Sin of Twilight. Sin stares at the unicorn feeling strange how he felt like he knew her but he doesn't even remember.

_**"This is the Redeemer, she will do whatever it takes to stop us. She even tried to kill you, try to think really hard Sin. It's in your memory"**_he spoke. Sin closed his eyes and try to remember, the only thing that pops up is when he was inside a strange cave and he tries to call out for her help but she doesn't...

"Who are you?" Sin asked.

_**"I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and end. I am the darkness that was woven together by the past years of hatred and malice. As long as their is hatred, I will exist forever. I shall burn this world to it's ashes and rebuild anew"**_ boomed the dragon.

Sin struggles to get up and stare at the dragon as it reaches it's hands towards him.

_**"Will you join me?"**_

_****_Sin slowly stretches his hoof towards him and shake, Sin cast a dark smile as images of destruction of creating a new world. "I shall, but call me...Legion".

* * *

><p><strong>Longest...chapter...EVER! Stay tune for the next chapter for it will greatly help explain the sequel I'll make later in the future and to hear me talking about how awesome you guys are. Stay tune!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30, Redemption**

Death sat on a beautifully crafted chair, around him is a empty yet bright grassland reaching over millions of hills. No trees, no plants, just grass. The wind was cool as it breezes through his blades. Death enjoyed, this world contains both of his two favorite scenery. Silence and a breathtaking view.

But Death knew he wasn't here to enjoy, he thought he would at least be in the farthest depths of hell. Instead he gets to be in this world.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Death turns and found a pony in gold armor walking towards him, it was Kirin. Death scoffed "Ah I see what is going on, you're here to punish me for killing isn't that right? Well go ahead, it's not like it matters...".

"Dad don't be like that!"

Death hesitated as he turn to see two allicorns smiling at him, Fear and Pain. "M-m-my sons? What are-?" Death mutters but Kirin interrupted him. "They spoke on your behalf, you would've been sentence to the worst punishment of hell but they came up with an idea" he explained.

"Idea?" he asked, Pain nodded "That's right father, you see there's a way for you to be redeemed". Death chuckles "Redemption? Please, a god like me can't be redeemed".

"There is a way, you see the Redeemer can't fight Ragnorak alone" Kirin explained.

"Too bad"

"Many will die"

"Aww..."

"Thousands will be enslaved"

"World tiniest violin right here"

"Including your brothers"

That shut Death up, he looks down thinking about his brothers. He turn to his sons and glare "You rebelled against me, but why help?" he asked. Fear stepped forward "Didn't you remember father?", Fear's horn glow then conjured a image of the battle.

* * *

><p><em>Fear and Pain both panted heavily as they both took down Anini, Death blasted magic at the Seven Virtues but they all dodge then began chanting. The Elements of Virtue began to glow then blasted a ray of light at him. Death screams as his spirit was forced out of his own body, a dark portal opened up and tried to suck him in but suddenly...<em>

_"HELP!" Pain screamed as he too was being forced him, Fear ran to help his brother but Pain slipped and was heading his way to the portal. Death looks up and hesitated, he focuses his magic then blasted a orb at him to blow him away. Fear turn to see his brother flying across the room screaming pain, he turn back to his father and caught a tear streaming down his cheek before the portal closes._

_"He...saved him..."_

* * *

><p>The image disappeared and so did Death's smile, he looks at both of his brothers then sighs. "So you knew?" he asked, both of them nodded. "You could've taken Pain with you but you saved him, and when I thought about it before I realized that you were holding back. You weren't trying to hurt us" Fear explained.<p>

"Out of all ponies you killed, the two ponies that actually tried to stop you were the only ones you couldn't kill" said Kirin. "You also save the Redeemer, so we have a plan for you" said Pain.

The scene around them change, Death found himself on a side of the river bank a few inches away from the fast current. "Do you know what that is?" Kirin asked from the other side of it.

"The Lethe River, a river use for reincarnations" Death murmured. Kirin nodded "If you bathe in her, you'll forget everything then you'll be reincarnated as another pony to find and protect the Seventh Virtue" he said. Death stares into his reflection, all the memories he hold dear will be gone. "Will I get them back?" he asked. "If you can redeem yourself, the memories will be your's again but if you fail...you'll never get it back".

Death looks up from the river and found two of his sons nodding at him. "Don't worry father, we'll be waiting" said Fear. "Yeah, we know you're not evil. Raikiri told us about why you and our uncles rebelled against the creator. We understand" said Pain.

Death smiles at them then stares into the river, "Goodbye my sons..." he muttered trying to keep his tears back. He dives in the river trying to force the memory of his brothers but slowly one by one they faded away. _"Must...remember...War, Pestilence, Famine...my brothers..." _Death thought as he tries to force the memory of the names but as soon as he closes his eyes everything was a blank.

"Hey, are you okay?" called a voice. Death opened his eyes and spotted a dark red pegasus with a pair of headphones around his neck. His wings have bandages on them, and his cutie mark is a picture of a strange skull inside a circle with arrows pointing out of the skull.

"Who...are you?" he asked. The red pegasus looks around then answered "Red Nova, but call me Nova. And you?". Death tries to think but the only thing that came to his mind is one word. "Despair" he answered, Nova held out his hoof to help him up. "Well Despair, mind explaining me why you fell out of the sky and you're a unicorn?" he asked.

Despair looks around and notice he had a sore leg, "Well I guess that explains some stuff" he mutters. Red Nova stares at him "You don't have Amnesia don't you?".

"What's amnesia?"

Nova sighed "I knew it, well I can't leave you here. Come with me, I'll check you into a hospital and take you to my home". Despair nodded then follows Red Nova, suddenly a headache erupted when a name appears into his mind._  
><em>

_"War...is that my name? No...then why does that sound so familiar?" _Despair thought. "Hey are you coming or what?" Nova shouted. Despair hastened his pace and follows the red pegasus.

"Whoever that pony is...I hope I can see him again..."

_**The End**_

_**Or is it?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Finally I finished! I want to thank each and every one of you for helping me by adding it to favorites and leave reviews. I enjoy all the positive feedback and I promise I will get the new sequel later on. Be on a lookout for My Little Pony: Redeemer of Sin. Goodbye my fans!<strong>

**Nova: It's about time you put me in this story**

**Pinkie Pie: Hi Nova!**

**Nova: Oh dear Celestia...what do you want?**

**Pinkie Pie: Cupcake?**

**Sin: NOOO!**

**Me:...yeah...See you soon!**


End file.
